Kuroko No Basuke: Nina Story
by sherrysakura99
Summary: Ada murid baru di SMA Seirin yang mempunyai kemampuan Analisa seperti Aida Riko dan merupakan pacar Kuroko Tetsuya, siapakah dia?... Chapter 10: Kaijo Vs Touou
1. Chapter 1: Iam Come Back

_**Halo saya autor baru di fandom Kuroko No Basuke, mohon di maklumi ya jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan karena saya baru tahap belajar.**_

_**Kalau gitu langsung kita mulai saja.**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroko No Basuke bukan punya saya tapi punya ****FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**  


**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), alur mengikuti jalan cerita Kurobas yang asli hanya saja ada beberapa tambahan dari saya, dan juga cerita ini di ambil dari sudut pandang OC itu sendiri, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

(Kagami: banyak ngomong nih cepat di mulai saja ceritanya autor)

(autor: iya-iya kagami-kun)

* * *

**Capter 1: I Am Come Back**

"Nina-chan besok kau jadi kembali ke Jepang?" Tanya ibu ku di sela-sela makan malam kami.

"iya ibu aku merindukan Jepang sudah ½ tahun aku tidak ke sana" jawab ku sambil menyendokan nasi ke mulut ku

"kau merindukan Jepang atau merindukan Tetsu-chan?" goda ibu ku yang sukses membuatku tersedak makanan ku sendiri.

Aku langsung menyambar minuman yang berada di depan ku dan menegaknya hingga habis.

"ibu…apa-apan sih, tentu saja aku merindukan dua-duanya" jawab ku dengan muka yang sedikit memerah.

"lalu apa kau sudah memberi tahunya" Tanya ayah ku

"tidak, aku ingin memberinya kejutan ayah" jawab ku sambil tersenyum

"kau ini tidak berubah, selalu memberi kejutan" kata kakak laki-laki ku sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut ku

"kakak hentikan kau membuat rambut ku kusut"

"he…he…he… habis kau lucu"

"sudah-sudah habiskan makan malam kalian dan istirahat, Dany besok kau ada pertandingan kan?" Tanya ibu ku pada kakak laki-laki ku Dany

"ya bu, sayang sekali kau tidak bisa melihatnya Nina" jawab kakak ku dengan nada kecewa

"aku yakin kakak pasti menang dengan kemampuan kakak yang sekarang, apalagi kecepatan kakak bertambah tiap kali latihan, kalau aku persentasekan sekitar 60% untuk professional" jelas ku pada kakak

"he… hanya 60% saja kah?"

"tidak ada seorang professional yang bisa mencapai 100% kak"

"kecuali jika mereka berada di zone kan?"

"ya, tapi berada di zone juga ada batasnya kak, lagipula setelah zone itu habis pemain langsung kelelahan karena mengeluarkan kemampuan yang di luar batasnya"

"huh… lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"berlatih"

"ya… ku juga tahu itu"

"dan aku serius kak, selama ½ tahun melihat kakak bertanding yang kadang-kadang masuk dalam zone itu aku jadi mengerti, jika pemain terlalu banyak mengeluarkan kemampuan zone tersebut tanpa tahu sejauh mana batas yang pemain miliki lama-lama itu akan menjadi penghambat bagi pemain karena terlalu capek, cara terbaik adalah dengan berlatih menguatkan otot-otot yang ada pada diri pemain itu, kenapa kakak malah bengong?" kata ku yang heran melihat reaksi kakak ku

"ti-tidak hanya saja kau tidak pernah bicara panjang seperti itu" jawabnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang ku yakini tidak gatal.

Aku sweetdrope mendengar jawaban kakak ku, memang sih aku jarang bicara banyak tapi kalau sudah menyangkut basket entah kenapa kata-kata itu meluncur dengan sendirinya.

"ha…ha…ha… ya begitulah nina-chan kalau sudah menyangkut basket benar-benar cerewet" komentar ibu ku

Aku menghela nafas dan mulai menghabiskan makanan yang ada di piring ku. Setelah itu aku mandi dan tidur karena besok aku harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali.

* * *

Paginya~

* * *

Di sinilah aku, di bandara bersama dengan orang tua ku tanpa kak Deny karena hari ini dia harus latihan untuk pertandingannya nanti. Setelah pesawat tujuan Jepang sudah datang, aku langsung pergi menuju loby keberangkatan, tak lupa aku memeluk ayah dan ibu ku sebelum berangkat dan mendapat ceramah dari ibu ku tercinta ini. Lalu aku naik ke dalam pesawat dan berangkat menuju Jepang.

5 jam berada di pesawat membuat ku sedikit capek. Dan akhirnya aku sampai di jepang.

"_I am come back, Japan_" guman ku ketikah ku keluar dari bandara.

aku mencari taxi di sekitar bandara dan ketemu, langsung saja aku naik dan menuju ke apartemen yang di sewa oleh ibu. Kenapa apartemen?, ya sederhana saja rumah ku sesungguhnya ada di Kyoto, dan karena ada suatu insiden aku tidak di perbolehkan pergi ke Kyoto untuk sementara, dan juga karena aku lebih memilih sekolah di Tokyo jadilah ibu menyewakan ku apartemen yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah baru ku. Setelah sampai di apartemen aku langsung membereskan pakaian dan beberapa barang yang sudah di kirim ke sini kemarin. Apartemen ini cukup luas menurut ku dan perabotannya yang benar-benar modern, sepertinya ibu memilihkan apartemen yang sedikit mahal, mungkin biar aku merasa nyaman di sini. Oh ya di sini aku tidak sendirian karena ada anjing ku yang akan menemani, namanya Snowy karena buluhnya putih seputih salju dan matanya merah semerah darah sama seperti mata ku, awalnya mau di namai oleh kakak ku Nina No#02 tapi aku langsung menolaknya karena nama Snowy jauh lebih bagus. Setelah membereskan semuanya aku mengganti pakaian ku dengan tanktop dan celana pendek karena cuacanya hari ini lumayan panas (maklum namannya juga musim panas). Aku mengambil milk shake rasa coklat di dalam lemari es lalu duduk di sofa depan televisi bersama Snowy dan menonton beberapa chanel yang tiap kali aku ganti karena bosan, hingga ada satu chanel yang menayangkan pertandingan ulang antara Shutoku VS Seirin yang di menangkan oleh Seirin, aku sedikit takjub dengan kegigihan seorang Kagami Taiga yang berulang kali menghalau serangan Midorima Shintarou salah satu dari Kiseki No Sedai, atau si maniak oha asa itu. Di akhir acara itu ada pengumuman jadwal pertandingan kedepan, teryata sore ini ada pertandingan antara Sma Touou VS Seirin.

"Snowy apa menurutmu aku harus melihatnya?"

"guk…guk…guk…" jawab Snowy antusias seolah mensetujui pertanyaan ku.

"baiklah, aku akan melihatnya tapi sebelum itu aku harus menyamar agar tidak ada yang mengenali ku, bisa gawat kalau teman-teman ku dulu ada yang melihat ku"

Aku melirik jam dinding yang ada di samping TV ku, jam 4, jarak antara apartemen ke stadion memakan waktu sekitar ½ jam jalan kaki dan 15 menit naik taxi. Aku langsung menuju kamar mandi, setelah itu aku menelphon Taxi dan berganti pakaian menggunakan tanktop warna hitam lalu memakai bleazer warna ungu gelap, rok jeans selutut lalu memakai wig berwarna hitam untuk menutupi rambut ungu ku dan juga topi bewarna ungu lalu kacamata hitam yang tak terlalu besar di tambah dengan sepatu highheals 5 cm bewarna hitam. Aku rasa ini cukup untuk penyamaran yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Setelah taxi pesanan ku datang, aku mengambil tas kecil bewarna ungu dan keluar dari apartemen, tak lupa aku berpamitan pada Snowy dan mengunci apartemen ku lalu segera meluncur ke stadion tempat di adakan Inter High berada.

* * *

Tepat 10 menit sebelum pertandingan aku sampai di tujuan. Tempatnya sangat ramai dan sedikit agak berdesak-desakan waktu membeli tiket masuk. Setelah menunggu sekitar 2 menit aku sudah berada di dalam stadion. Tiba-tiba saja handphone ku berbunyi tanda bahwa ada yang menelphone ku, ketikah aku melihatnya teryata dari Tetsuya, langsung saja aku masuk ke toilet yang letaknya tak jauh dari pintu masuk dan memasuki bilik dari salah satu toilet tersebut.

"hallo, Tetsu ada apa?"

"tidak apa-apa hanya ingin tahu kabarmu saja"

"aku baik-baik saja bagaimana dengan mu?"

"ya aku baik-baik saja, hari ini aku akan bertanding melawan Aomine-kun"

"benarkah?, bukannya itu bagus Tetsu kau bisa melawan salah satu anggota Kiseki No Sedai"

"entahlah Nina-chan, hanya saja…"

"hanya saja apa?"

"aku kurang yakin"

"eh… memangnya kenapa?"

"Kagami-kun mengalami cidera di kakinya"

Ya aku memang sudah tau tentang cidera Kagami Taiga setelah melihat pertandingan ulang Shutoku VS Seirin tadi.

"lalu apa itu menghambatmu Tetsu?"

"bukan, hanya saja aku tidak yakin akan memenangkanya, dengan keadaan Kagami-kun yang seperti itu, apalagi aku sudah berjanji pada Momoi-san"

"oh… ayolah sejak kapan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menyerah sebelum bertanding?"

"aku tidak menyerah hanya kurang yakin"

"itu sama saja Tetsuya, dengar kau cukup percaya pada mereka dan tetap berusaha walau kalian menang atau kalah sekalipun, jadi jangan ragu-ragu ok, aku akan selalu mendukung mu kau tahu itu"

"ya, arigato Nina-chan aku akan berusaha semampu ku"

"bagus itu baru Tetsuya yang ku kenal, aku minta maaf ya karena musim panas ini tidak bisa kembali ke jepang"

"tidak apa-apa mendengarkan suara mu saja sudah membuat ku semangat, ah… sebentar lagi aku kan bertanding"

"kalau begitu cepat berkumpul dengan tim mu, Ganbate ne~"

"Ha'I, hei Nina-chan"

"ya ada apa?"

"_I love you_"

"eh… _I love you too_"

"jaa ne~"

Tuut…tuut…tuut… dan telphonnya terputus, aku keluar dari toilet dan menuju tempat kursi penonton, di perjalanan aku sempat melewati pemain Seirin dan melewati Tetsuya, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari ku mungkin dia terlalu fokus akan pertandingan ini. Setelah sampai, aku mencari tempat mana yang cocok untuk melihat pertandingan ini. Sangking fokusnya mencari tempat aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga aku jatuh dan ada sesuatu di samping ku.

"lain kali kalau jalan lihat-lihat-nodayo" maki orang tersebut.

Eh suara ini, logat ini jangan-jangan. Aku langsung melihat kearah orang yang telah aku tabrak dan benar saja rambutnya berwarna hijau, siapa lagi kalau bukan Midorima Shintarou _shooter_ dari Shutoku dan juga maniak oha-asa, tapi dia pakai kacamata hitam?, apa dia sedang menyamar?, jika benar begitu itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Aku berdiri dan melihat ada sebuah kotak di samping ku, sepertinya itu milik Midorima-kun, akupun mengambilnya dan meminta maaf padanya.

"gomen ne, aku sudah menabrak mu, aku hanya sedang mencari posisi yang bagus untuk melihat pertandingan dan tidak fokus ke depan" ucap ku sambil membungkukan badan ku

"ya sudahlah, apa kau mau lihat bersama ku?, bukan berarti aku peduli pada mu, hanya saja aku kasihan pada orang yang kau tabrak nantinya" jawabnya setelah berdiri dari jatuhnya

'dasar tsunder' batin ku sweetdrope atas jawabanya

"baiklah, lagi pula ini tempat yang cocok untuk melihat pertandingan ini, oh ya apa benda ini milik mu?" Tanya ku sambil menyerahkan kotak yang tadi aku ambil.

"kau tidak merusaknya kan?" jawabnya sambil mengambil kotak itu dari tangan ku"

"sepertinya tidak, bukanya itu _Jack In The Box_?, untuk apa kotak itu?"

"ini lucky item untuk Cancer-nodayo" jawabnya sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang tidak bergeser sama sekali.

Ya ampun bahkan setelah sekian lama dia masih juga maniak oha-asa, apa dia sebegitu percayannya pada ramalan bodoh itu?.

Aku lalu melihat kearah lapangan, di sana sudah ada tim Touou dan Seirin yang akan bertanding sedang membungkukkan badannya tanda penghormatan, tapi ada yang aneh di tim Touou, di sana tidak ada Aomine-kun, apa dia tidak ikut bertanding?.

"oh… ya aku belum tau nama mu-nodayo?" Tanya Midorima-kun.

Aku menoleh pada Midorima-kun, dan dia masih fokus melihat kearah lapangan.

"panggil saja aku Nina, kalau kau sendiri siapa nama mu?"

"Midorima Shintarou, kau ke sini sendiri?, bukan berarti aku perhatian pada mu hanya saja kau tadi terlihat tidak ada yang menemani-nodayo"

"ya aku sendirian, soalnya aku penasaran dengan pertandingan antara Touou melawan Seirin"

"kau mengerti permainan basket?"

"tentu saja aku tahu, kau meragukan ku?"

"bukan begitu, banyak anak cewek yang biasanya hanya menyukai wajah dari pemain tanpa tahu permainannya-nodayo"

"kalau begitu, aku bukan salah satu dari mereka, karena aku di sini murni ingin melihat pertandingan basket"

'dan untuk mendukung Tetsuya' batin ku

"baguslah itu berarti aku tidak usah menjelaskan alur pertandingan ini-nodayo"

"arigato, pertandingannya akan segera di mulai"

Pluit berbunyi tanda permainan akan di mulai dan wasit melemparkan bola di udara, dengan pemain seirin yang mendapatkanya dulu tapi berhasil di rebut oleh pemain Touou yang ku ketahui bernama Imayoshi dan mendribelnya sampai di wilayah Seirin, lalu dia di hadang oleh kapten dari tim Seirin yang ku ketahui bernama Hyuuga, tapi tiba-tiba Imayoshi mengoper ke belakang tepat di mana salah satu pemain Touou yang bernama Sakurai berada di sana dan dia melakukan _Three Poin_ dengan cepat dan masuk. 3 poin untuk tim Touou.

"sepertinya tim Seirin sedikit lengah ya, mungkin dari awal pertandingan mereka berencana untuk mencetak poin banyak karena Ace tim Touou tidak datang, tanpa memperhatikan kalau yang lainnya punya potensi juga" komentar ku masih fokus terhadap pertandingan.

"kau benar-nodayo, sepertinya Seirin terlalu meremehkannya" jawab Midorima-kun sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

* * *

4 menit telah berlalu dengan score 8 untuk tim Touou dan 4 untuk tim Seirin, pertandingan yang lumayan seru untuk ku, tapi apa Tetsuya baik-baik saja?. Ah dari pada berfikir seperti itu lebih baik aku fokus ke pertandingan. Bola melambung membentur pinggiran ring tim touou dan berhasil di ambil pemain Touou yang bernama Wakamatsu dia mendribel bola sampai wilayah seirin lalu dia mengoper ke Imayoshi yang berada dekat dengan ring tim Seirin dan berniat memasukannya, pemain tim Seirin yang bernama Izuki mencoba menghadangnya tapi Imayoshi melakukan _Double Clutch_ dan berhasil memasukan bola ke dalam ring, 2 poin untuk tim Touou.

"orang yang pakai kacamata dari tim Touou itu boleh juga, dia cepat dalam memikirkan apa yang harus di lakukan, cocok sekali kalau di jadikan kapten" komentar ku lagi.

"huh… ya, selain itu para pemain lainnya juga tidak kalah hebat-nodayo, sepertinya Seirin akan kesulitan"

"iya kau benar, apalagi yamg ku tahu selama pertandingan mereka selalu mencetak angka lebih dari 100, apa tim Seirin akan bisa menang?"

"entahlah, sebelum peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir berbunyi kita tidak akan tahu mereka akan menang atau kalah-nodayo" jawabnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"kalau menurut Midorima-kun sendiri kira-kira siapa yang akan menang?"

"kan sudah aku bilang aku tidak tahu-nodayo"

"hn… baiklah-baiklah"

'ganbate ne, tetsu' batin ku

Aku mulai fokus ke lapangan, di mana Sakurai melakukan_ Three Poin _tapi gagal dan mendapat _Rebound _dari temanya dan berhasil masuk. 2 poin lagi untuk tim Touou bahkan seorang kagami Taiga tidak dapat mencegahnya.

"tim Touou itu seperti bermain sendiri ya, dengan mengerahkan kemampuan mereka sendiri malah itu menjadi sebuah kerja sama, walau kenyataannya mereka tidak mengandalkan satu sama lain seperti tim Seirin" kata ku

"ya itu juga yang sedang ku pikirkan-nodayo, jika tim Seirin mengandalkan kerja sama tim, sedangkan Touou adalah kebalikan dari tim Seirin yang lebih mementingkan kemampuan individunya" jawabnya masih fokus pada pertandingan.

Bola di tangkap oleh Izuki yang berhasil lepas dari penjagaan Imayoshi berkat Kagami, ketikah di hadang lagi oleh pemain Touou dia mengopernya ke Hyuuga lalu dia melakukan _Three poin _dan masuk ke dalam ring, 3 poin untuk tim Seirin.

Pertandingan di lanjutkan dengan Wakamatsu yang mengoper ke Imayoshi lalu berlalri menjauh dari tempat Imayoshi, melihat Wakamatsu yang sudah menjauh, Imayoshi yang tadinya di jaga oleh Izuki melakukan _Long Pass _dan di tangkap Wakamatsu. Dia langsung berlari menuju wilayah Seirin tapi berhasil di kejar oleh Tetsuya secara tiba-tiba. Mungkin bagi orang-orang dia bisa di katakan muncul secara tiba-tiba tapi tidak bagi ku yang bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya. Ketikah Wakamatsu mau melakukan _Shoot_, Tetsu melompat tapi terlalu rendah lalu Kagami juga ikut melompat mungkin karena dia yakin Tetsu tidak dapat menjangkaunya, lompatanya sangat tinggi dan baru kali ini aku melihatnya secara langsung, sungguh dia orang yang menarik, dia berhasil mengagalkan _Shoot_ itu. Saat aku fokus melihat jalannya pertandingan tiba-tiba ada seperti suara yang memanggil Midorima-kun.

"Midorimacchi" Ucap suara tersebut.

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu dan ternyata dugaan ku benar, yang memanggil Midorima-kun adalah…

* * *

**To Be Continue or Delete**

* * *

**Autor**: akhirnya selesai juga, 4 jam di depan laptop ternyata capek juga

**Nina**: kasihan author-san mau Milk Shake?

**Autor**: tidak terima kasih, saya maunya es teh saja

**Kuroko**: ngomong-ngomong autor-san kenapa bikin cerita ini?, lalu cerita di fandom sebelah mau di telantarkan begitu saja? *muka datar

**Autor**: tentu saja tidak tetsu-kun, cerita saya yang pertama sudah update, saya samakan updatenya dengan publish cerita ini, dan alasan saya membuat cerita ini karena saya bosan tiap hari di fandomnya Kuroko No Basuke ceritanya yaoi melulu, saya merasa kasihan pada tetsuya-kun yang selalu di pairkan sama karakter cowok di sini, apalagi paling sering di pairkan sama Akashi-kun (maaf bagi Fans AkaKuro, saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung kalian). Saya lebih suka Tetsuya menjalani hari-hari sebagai cowok normal yang menyukai lawan jenis, jadilah saya bikin cerita ini.

**Akashi**: memangnya kenapa dengan aku dan tetsuya *mainin gunting

**Autor**: kan sudah saya bilang kalau saya tidak suka, ada apa Akashi-kun masalah buat anda? *bawa gergaji lisrik

**Nina**: sudah-sudah jangan jadikan cerita ini jadi Rate M gara-gara pertempuran kalian

**Autor**: ah benar juga nanti kita selesaikan di rumah Akashi-kun *simpan gergaji listriknya

**Kise**: aku mau protes-ssu, kenapa aku munculnya sedikit sekali-ssu, padahal aku sudah berpakaian rapi *nangis buaya

**Autor**: ah, kise-kun kenapa anda muncul sekarang padahal saya mau buat anda sebagai _Mistery Person _di capter ini

**Midorima**: kau bodoh ya-nodayo, tanpa di beritahupun mereka pasti tahu kalau itu Kise

**Author**: benar juga midorima-kun, kise kan mudah di tebak

**Kise**: Autorcchi Hidoi-ssu *nangis lebih keras

**Autor**: sudah-sudah, oh ya yang penasaran bagaimana wajah Nina-chan bisa di lihat di sampulnya

**Nina**: itu gambar autor sendiri, jadi maaf kalau sekirannya jelek

**Kuroko**: aku rasa gambar autor-san sudah bagus, dan terima kasih karena sudah memikirkan perasaan ku *muka datar sambil bungkuk badan

**Autor**: tidak masalah saya kan memang menyayangi anda jadi tidak masalah *puk-puk kepala kuroko

**Nina**: oh ya autor-san, kamu belum kasih tahu nama panjang ku

**Autor**: itu memang masih saya rahasikan, juga masih ada pertanyaan kenapa Nina-chan tidak boleh ke Kyoto padahal rumahnya di sana, nanti akan saya jelaskan di capter-capter selanjutnya. Kalau gitu sebagai pasangan di cerita saya Tetsu-kun dan Nina-chan tolong di tutup ya.

**Kuroko dan Nina**:** REVIEW PLEASE…!**

* * *

**Review Capter 2**

"_eh, dia siapa-ssu?, apa pacar Midorimacchi?"_

"_sumimasen, kami baru saja bertemu, perkenalkan nama ku Nina"_

_._

_._

"_kuroko juga tidak ingin bila Momoi bermain setengah-setengah saat menghadapinya"_

"_aku juga merasa begitu Midorima-kun, sepertinya menejer tim touou itu dari tadi melihat kearah tim Seirin seolah-olah sedang mencari informasi di dalamnya dia cukup berbahaya"_

_._

_._

"_kalau jalan lihat-lihat"_

"_ha'i, ano apakah kau salah satu pemain touou?, bukannya mereka sedang bertanding ya?, apa kau terlambat?"_

_._

_._

"_berhati-hatilah aku melihat hujan akan segera turun"_

"_apa maksudmu?"_

_._

**Capter 2: Seirin VS Touou**


	2. Chapter 2: Seirin Vs Touou

_**Akhirnya saya bisa update juga yeeeeeiiiiii…*triak ala minions**_

_**Semoga kalian suka dengan lanjutan cerita saya dan tolong di Review ya…**_

_**Yak kita mulai saja…**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroko No Basuke bukan punya saya tapi punya FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), alur mengikuti jalan cerita Kurobas yang asli hanya saja ada beberapa tambahan dari saya, dan juga cerita ini di ambil dari sudut pandang OC itu sendiri, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

* * *

_**Flashback Capter 1**_

_**Ketikah Wakamatsu mau melakukan Shoot, Tetsu melompat tapi terlalu rendah lalu Kagami juga ikut melompat mungkin karena dia yakin Tetsu tidak dapat menjangkaunya, lompatanya sangat tinggi dan baru kali ini aku melihatnya secara langsung, sungguh dia orang yang menarik, dia berhasil mengagalkan Shoot itu. Saat aku fokus melihat jalannya pertandingan tiba-tiba ada seperti suara yang memanggil Midorima-kun.**_

"_**Midorimacchi" Ucap suara tersebut.**_

_**Aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu dan ternyata dugaan ku benar, yang memanggil Midorima-kun adalah…**_

* * *

**Capter 2: Seirin VS Touou**

"Midorimacchi" ucap suara tersebut.

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu dan ternyata dugaan ku benar, yang memanggil Midorima-kun adalah Kise Ryota ace dari tim Kaijo dan juga salah satu dari anggota Kiseki No Sedai. Midorima kaget dengan kedatangan Kise yang mengetahui penyamarannya tidak berhasil, bagaimana bisa di sebut penyamaran jika dia masih memakai seragam sekolah, dan hanya memakai kacamata hitam, lagi pula rambutnya yang berwarna hijau itu terlalu mencolok, tentu saja akan langsung ketahuan.

"kise, bagaimana kau tau kalau ini aku-nodayo?" tanya Midorima dengan ekspresi kaget.

"kau bodoh ya, ngomong-ngomong kacamata hitam itu terlalu memalukan jadi lepaskan saja-ssu" jawabnya.

"apa?"

"selain itu kotak apa itu-ssu?" tanya Kise sambil menunjuk kotak yang di bawa Midorima.

"sudah jelas _lucky item_ untuk hari ini-nodayo"

Kise sempat bengong beberapa saat, mungkin dia heran dengan sikap temannya yang kelewatan unik ini.

"oh begitu, padahal kau bilang kalau kau tidak mau menonton pertandingan hari ini, tapi ujung-ujungnya kau datang juga-ssu" ucap Kise.

"jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan-nodayo, aku hanya kebetulan saja lewat tempat ini" jawab Midorima.

"rumah mu kan jauh dari sini-ssu"

'ha…ha…ha sepertinya sifat tsunder Midorima-kun tidak berubah sama sekali ya' batin ku yang sweetdrope mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"eh, dia siapa-ssu?, apa pacar mu Midorimacchi?" tanya Kise yang menggoda Midorima.

"sumimasen, kami baru saja bertemu, perkenalkan nama ku Nina" jawab ku sambil membungkukkan badan ku.

"oww, aku pikir pacar Midorimacchi, nama ku Kise Ryota senang berkenalan dengan mu Nina-san" ucap Kise sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"senang berkenalan dengan mu juga Kise-kun" jawab ku.

"jadi bagaimana pertandingannya-ssu?" tanya Kise yang sepertinya di tunjukan untuk Midorima.

"tidak ada yang istimewa, benar-benar konyol-nodayo" jawabnya sambil mengganti kacamata hitam itu dengan kacamata biasa.

"padahal Aomine tidak ada tapi mereka malah kesulitan menghadapi mereka" lanjutnya.

"Aominecchi tidak ada-ssu?, yah mereka baru saja mencetak angka berarti baru saja di mulai kan?"

"apa kau lupa Kise, Touou juga memiliki Momoi"

"eh?"

"dia bukanlah sekedar menejer biasa, saat SMP, dia telah berkali-kali menolong kita. Dengan kata lain, kalau dia menjadi lawan mu, maka kau harus sangat berhati-hati-nodayo" jelas Midorima.

Dalam hal ini aku setuju dengan Midorima, selama aku mengenal Momoi dia bisa di bilang bukan menejer sembarangan, dia selalu teliti dalam menganalisa sesuatu. Kemampuannya yang hampir mirip dengan ku menjadikan musuh yang cukup sulit bagi tim Seirin, dia benar-benar bisa memprediksikan gerakan lawan dan mungkin juga bisa mengetahui perkembangan lawannya. Benar-benar seperti mata-mata.

"kalau tidak salah bukannya dia suka dengan Kurokochii?, bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa serius melawannya-ssu?" tanya kisa sambil berpose seperti orang yang sedang berpikir.

"eh yang benar?" jawab Midorima yang memasang wajah polos.

"ha?, kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinnya?, sudah sangat jelas-ssu, apalagi ke mana-mana dia selalu menempel dengan Kurokocchi, walaupun ada Ninacchi disana-ssu" kata Kise yang heran dengan jawaban Midorima.

Ah… aku jadi ingat, memang sih Momoi-san seperti menyukai Tetsu, karena dia selalu dekat-dekat dengan Tetsuya ada atau tidak ada aku, padahal dia tau kalau aku adalah pacarnya. Sebelum kami berpacaran aku sempat bertanya pada Tetsu apa Momoi itu pacarnya?, tapi pertanyaan itu langsung di bantah oleh Tetsu, dan di jawab kalau dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Hanya saja sikapnya yang membiarkan dirinya di peluk oleh Momoi dan perhatiannya itu kadang-kadang membuat ku cemburu, walau aku tahu kalau Tetsu tidak menyukainya.

"bisa-bisanya masih tidak sadar setelah semua itu, kau ini monyet ya-ssu?" lanjut Kise.

"apa?, berani-beraninya monyet menghina orang lain sebagai monyet" jawab Midorima yang tidak terima dirinya di panggil Monyet.

(Autor: seharusnya kalian sebagai sesama monyet jangan saling menghina)

(Midorima dan Kise: diam Author)

(Nina: sudah-sudah kita lanjutkan saja)

Aku langsung sweetdrope, apa hubungannya monyet dengan semua ini, dua orang ini benar-benar gak nyambung.

"kalau begitu maka tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan-nodayo" lanjutnya.

"eh?"

"kuroko juga tidak ingin bila momoi bermain setengah-setengah saat menghadapinya-nodayo, tapi semangatnya terhadap permainan basket tidak kalah dengan pemain basket. Dia tidak akan pernah sengaja kalah dalam pertandingan basket" jelas Midorima.

"aku juga merasa begitu Midorima-kun, sepertinya menejer tim Touou itu dari tadi melihat kearah tim Seirin seolah-olah sedang mencari informasi di dalamnya, dia cukup berbahaya" komentar ku

"jika saja Ninacchi berada di pihak Seirin mungkin mereka masih bisa melawannya-ssu" ucap Kise

"ya kau benar kise, hanya saja dia tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya di Jepang-nodayo, dan lagi kita tidak mengetahui dia masih mempunyai kemampuan analisa atau tidak, mengingat dia bersekolah di International High School yang terkenal dengan pelajaran yang serba teori dan tidak ada kegiatan ekschoolnya, jika dia masih bisa menganalisapun aku yakin Momoi jauh lebih hebat dari pada dia-nodayo"

"eh benarkah, bisa saja dia melatih kemampuannya ketikah pulang atau waktu liburan-ssu?"

"menurutku itu tidak mungkin-nodayo, karena mereka libur satu minggu sekali, dan jam masuknya dari pagi sampai malam, jadi tidak mungkin dia bisa melatih kemampuannya-nodayo, walau harus aku akui analisanya yang memakai persentase selalu tepat dan kemampuannya dalam bermain basket juga hebat, tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa menjaminnya-nodayo" jelasnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"ya mungkin kau ada benarnya juga-ssu" ucap kise.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menyeringai, mereka belum tahu tentang perkembangan ku selama ½ tahun di Amerika. Ya tapi biarlah, kan ini yang ku harapkan. Aku lalu kembali fokus pada pertandingan, di sana terlihat Sakurai yang sedang mengoper pada temannya tapi berhasil di curi oleh Izuki. Dia langsung mengopernya pada Kagami, yang sialnya Kagami di hadang oleh pemain Touou. Kagami seperti berniat melakukan _three poin _tapi aku tahu kalau dia akan melakukan _alley oop_ seorang diri, yang jadi masalah adalah Momoi, dia pasti sudah menduganya.

"_three_?, tidak itu…" ucap Kise yang melihat Kagami melempar bola.

"_alley oop_ seorang diri" lanjut Midorima.

Ketikah Kagami akan melakukan _alley oop_, tiba-tiba datang pemain Touou yang menghadangnya, yang berujung _rebound_ untuk Touou, salah satu pemainnya melakukan _pass _tapi langsung di curi oleh salah satu pemain Seirin yang bernama Mitobe, dia pun melakukan _hook shoot _dan berhasil di cegah oleh Wakamatsu. Untung saja bola itu di tangkap oleh Hyuuga, tapi lagi-lagi dia di hadang oleh Sakurai, Hyuuga melakukan _three poin_ tapi aku yakin kalau itu hanya _fake_, dan aku juga yakin kalau Momoi-san sudah membaca gerakannya.

'pasti akan gagal' batin ku

Teryata dugaan ku benar _fake_ itu berhasil di gagalkan oleh Sakurai.

"saat mengahadapi pemain yang tidak ada datanya, biasanya tidak ada cara mengatasinya. Tapi momoi menganalisa data yang telah di kumpulkannya, dan bahkan membaca bagaimana lawanya berkembang" jelas Midorima.

Setelah gagal melakukan _fake _Hyuuga mengoper pada Izuki, lalu mengopernya kembali pada Hyuuga, yang langsung di hadang kembali oleh Sakurai. Tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya sudah berada di belakang Sakurai dan melakukan _screen_, teryata Tetsu cukup cepat juga berpikirnya, Hyuuga lalu mengoper ke Kagami dan dia melakukan_ dunk._ Hasil akhir _quarter_ pertama adalah 25 untuk Touou, dan 21 untuk Seirin, selisih 4 angka. Tapi yang aku khawatirkan adalah cidera pada Kagami, aku yakin quarter kedua ini dia akan mencapai batasnya. Apa dia bisa mengalahkan Aomine dengan kondisi kaki seperti itu?. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat ku haus, lebih baik aku beli minuman dulu.

"Midorima-kun aku mau pergi sebentar ya?" ucap ku pada Midorima.

"eh… kau mau kemana-ssu?" tanya Kise pada ku.

"aku mau menghirup udara segar sekaligus mau mencari minum, soalnya di sini panas sekali" jawab ku

"baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama-ssu, pertandingan akan segera di mulai"

"kalau itu aku tidak bisa menjamin, tapi mungkin _quarter_ ke 3 aku akan kembali"

Aku pergi meninggalkan Midorima dan Kise keluar stadion, ternyata hari sudah malam dan sepertinya aku lupa sesuatu. Oh… ya aku lupa menelpon ibu kalau aku sudah sampai di Jepang, ibu pasti mencemaskan ku. Segera aku ambil hp di tas ku dan menelfon ibu ku.

"halo ibu aku sudah sampai di jepang maaf baru bisa menelpon"

"…"

"ya aku baik-baik saja sungguh"

"…"

Dan obrolan itu di lanjutkan dengan ceramah ibu ku yang kelewatan panjang dan pastinya kalian tidak mau mendengarkannya.

* * *

^.^

* * *

8 menit telah berlalu, betul kan kalau ibu sudah khawatir ngomongnya sangat lama, dan untungnya ibu sudah selesai setelah menyuruh ku untuk hati-hati, aku lalu mematikan telpon itu dan menghela nafas panjang, rasanya jadi tambah haus. Dari pada aku nanti dehidrasi lebih baik aku mencari mesin penjual otomatis. Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk ku dan mulai masuk kembali ke dalam stadion. Hmm… aku penasaran apa Kagami masih bertanding ya?, seharusnya dia sekarang sudah mencapai batasnya. Aku melihat TV plasma yang di pasang di sudut-sudut tertentu dalam stadion, di sana terlihat Kagami yang sedang di gantikan oleh pemain Seirin yang bernama Kogaine. Mungkin pelatihnya sadar kalau dia sudah mencapai batasnya, jika aku menjadi pelatih itu mungkin aku kan memberi _tapping _pada kakinya yang cidera lalu membiarkan dia bermain, karena saat ini cuma Kagami yang bisa menyamakan kekutan mereka. Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ku, karena aku terlalu fokus dengan pemikiran ku, aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Sial, kenapa hari ini aku menabrak orang lagi sih.

"hei, kau kalau jalan lihat-lihat" ucap seseorang itu

Aku melihat orang yang ku tabrak, ternyata dia adalah Aomine Daiki ace dari tim Touou dan juga salah satu dari Kiseki No Sedai, dia baru datang rupanya.

"gomene, karena sudah menabrak mu" ucap ku seraya membungkukan badan ku.

"ha… sudahlah lain kali berhati-hatilah" ucapnya sambil menghela nafas.

"ha'i, ano apa kau salah satu pemain Touou?, bukannya mereka sedang bertanding ya?, apa kau terlambat?" tanya ku bertubi-tubi.

"cih… itu bukan urusan mu" jawabnya sambil pergi meninggalkan ku.

Dia benar-benar tidak berubah, masih begitu santai dan cuek, tapi kemampuannya semakin hebat saja, bisa di bilang dia mencapai 60% pada barisan sedang. Teryata dia sudah berkembang setelah ½ tahun tidak bertemu, apa seirin bisa menang?, aku jadi meragukannya. Tidak-tidak buang pikiran jelek itu Tetsu pasti menang, tapi kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak ya?. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ku untuk membuang pikiran buruk itu lalu pergi ke mesin penjual minuman yang tak jauh dari tempat ku berdiri dan membeli minuman isotonik. Karena masih ada waktu sebelum _quarter_ ke tiga aku duduk di samping mesin itu dan membuka hp layar sentuh ku (oh ya aku punya dua Handphone, yang handphone layar sentuh ini biasanya aku gunakan untuk menelfon teman atau keluarga di luar negeri, sedangkan handphone yang flap ini untuk nomer di Jepang). Ternyata ada satu pesan dan itu dari kakak ku, rupanya dia juga mencemaskan ku ya, aku lalu membuka pesan itu. Kira-kira isinya seperti ini.

From: Dany-niichan

"Kau sudah sampai Resha?"

* * *

Aku tersenyum kemudian membalasnya.

To: Dany-niichan

"ya aku sudah sampai dari tadi kak, hanya saja di sini ada pertandingan basket dan aku sedang menontonya, gomene kalau aku telat kasih kabar, bagaimana pertandingan kakak?"

* * *

From: Dany-niichan

"oww… begitu, sesuai perkiraan mu tim kami menang, walau ada kesulitan, ya tapi tidak masalah sih. Memang di sana siapa yang sedang bertanding?"

* * *

To: Dany-niichan

"Seirin VS Touou, bisa di bilang Tetsuya VS Aomine"

* * *

From: Dany-niichan

"pertandingan antara _generation of miracle_ ya?"

* * *

To: Dany-niichan

"yup bisa di bilang begitu"

* * *

From: Dany-niichan

"baiklah kalau begitu, lanjutkan saja aku mau mandi dulu ya"

* * *

To: Dany-niichan

Ok

Aku memasukan hp ku dalam tas. Hmm apa aku jalan-jalan dulu ya, baiklah lebih baik aku keliling stadion. Aku lalu berjalan sekitar stadion, dan bertemu dengan Aomine yang sedang pemanasan, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari ku dan juga mungkin di pertandingan nanti dia akan mulai serius dalam bertanding. Tiba-tiba hp ku berbunyi tanda ada telpon masuk, setelah aku membaca nama penelponnya yang teryata dari Tetsuya, aku mencari tempat sepi dan ketemu, langsung saja aku masuk ke salah satu lorong yang berada di dekat ku dan mengangkat telpon itu.

"halo Tetsu bagaimana pertandingannya?"

"tidak berjalan dengan baik"

"apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"ya Aomine datang di saat yang tidak tepat, belum lagi cidera kagami yang kembali kambuh, lalu sekarang aku di cadangkan. Padahal aku ingin sekali bermain dan melawan mereka"

"kalau aku jadi pelatihnya mungkin aku juga akan melakukannya, kau tau kan kau tidak bisa bermain terus menerus, jika itu di lakukan kau akan menghambat mereka Tetsu"

"ya kau benar juga"

"sudahlah kau percayakan saja pada mereka, untuk sementara ini kau istirahat dulu mengumpulkan tenaga ok"

"baiklah, nina-chan andai kau ada di sini"

"gomene Tetsu, aku hanya bisa mendukung mu dari sini"

"ya tidak apa-apa, aku harus kembali nanti aku telpon lagi"

"ha'i, ganbatene Tetsu"

"arigato anata, ja~"

'tetsu' guman ku ketikah telpon itu terputus.

Aku keluar dari lorong itu dan duduk di dekat kursi yang tak jauh dari sana. Aku lalu memandang langit-langit stadion ini, perasaan tidak enak ini terus menghampiriku dan semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku menghela nafas kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduk ku lalu mulai berjalan menuju tempat Kise dan Midorima karena sebentar lagi pertandingan akan di mulai. Di perjalanan aku bertabrakan sekali lagi dengan seseorang dan jatuh terduduk di lantai, ya ampun ini sudah ke tiga kalinya aku menabrak orang, sebegitu tidak fokuskah aku hingga sering menabrak orang. Aku harap yang aku tabrak tidak marah-marah seperti Midorima atau Aomine.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" kata seseorang yang aku tabrak sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sepertinya Kami-sama mengabulkan do'a ku, tunggu sebentar suara ini jangan-jangan. Aku mendongkakkan kepala ku untuk melihat wajahnya, gawat yang ku tabrak adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, kenapa malah bertemu sih?, tenang Nina dia tidak akan tahu kalau itu kau, kau tinggal berakting saja dan dia tidak akan tahu. Aku meraih tanganya dan berdiri dari posisi jatuh ku, sudah lama sekali aku tidak menyentuh tangannya, setelah berdiri aku meminta maaf padanya.

"gomene aku sudah menabrak mu, dan terima kasih sudah menolong ku" ucap ku sambil membungkukkan badan ku.

"tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, apa kau ada yang terluka?"

"tidak aku tidak apa-apa kok tenang saja" jawab ku dengan nada yang ceria, ah benar-benar _out of character _dan tidak seperti aku yang biasanya.

"oi Kuroko kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suara di sebelah ku, yang ternyata itu suara Kagami

"aku baik-baik saja Kagami-kun" jawab Tetsu dengan wajah yang datar.

"hei, seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan apa yang ada di depan mu" omel Kagami pada ku.

Hmm… aku pikir tidak akan di marahi lagi tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak pada ku, lebih baik aku berpura-pura menangis saja.

"a-aku minta maaf tadi aku kurang fokus, jadi aku tidak melihatnya, maafkan aku" ucap ku yang menundukan kepala ku dan berpura-pura akan menangis.

Melihat aku yang mau menangis Kagami langsung panik.

"hora… apa yang kau lakukan Kagami, dia jadi menangis kan?" yang ini sepertinya suara pelatih mereka Aida Riko.

"a-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pelatih, aku cuma memberi tahunya saja" jawabnya masih dengan ekspresi panik.

"kau tidak mengerti perasaan wanita ya Kagami-kun" komentar tetsuya yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kuroko teme" jawab Kagami yang mulai muncul perempatan di wajahnya.

Aku masih menundukan kepalaku dan juga masih berpura-pura menangis, tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang mengelus-ngelus rambutku. Aku melihat tangan milik siapa itu, dan ternyata itu Tetsuya.

"jangan menangis, aku kan sudah memaafkan mu" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut pada ku.

Gawat aku jadi tidak tahan untuk memeluknya, tapi itu tidak boleh, nanti dia bisa tau kalau itu aku.

"ha-ha'i" jawab ku sambil menundukan kepala ku kembali.

"et-to, apa kalian dari tim Seirin?" lanjutku setelah menghapus air mata ku.

"iya begitulah" jawab kagami.

"berhati-hatilah aku melihat hujan akan segera turun di tim kalian" ucap ku dengan nada yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya tetsuya.

"bu-bukan apa-apa, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke bangku penonton, ganbatene untuk kalian semua, aku pasti akan mendukung kalian" ucap ku dengan senyum yang ku buat semanis mungkin lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kenapa aku tadi bicara seperti itu ya?, kalimat itu keluar begitu saja tanpa di perintah. Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku kembali ke tempat Midorima dan Kise berada.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Autor: rasanya badan saya pegal semua

Kuroko: itu karena Autor-san duduk di depan computer selama 5 jam

Autor: ya anda benar juga tetsu-kun, saya harap kalian menikmati lanjutan dari cerita ini

Nina: ternyata Kagami-kun tetap tidak peka terhadap perempuan ya

Kagami: Nina teme, bukannya kau cuma pura-pura menangis

Nina: ya tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh kasar terhadap wanita Kagami-kun, dan untuk Autor-san, kenapa kau membuat ku bertabrakan dengan seseorang sampai 3x, apalagi semuanya anggota Kiseki No Sedai, kalau Tetsu sih masih mending badanya agak kecil, tapi bagaiman dengan Midorima-kun dan Aomine-kun yang badanya lebih besar dari aku, kau tau rasanya bertabrakan dengan mereka itu benar-benar sakit.

Kagami: poor Nina, kau benar-benar mendapat peran yang susah ya ha…ha…ha

Nina: Akashi-kun aku mau pinjam gunting mu sebentar boleh ya

Akashi: buat apa?

Nina: aku mau membungkam mulut Kagami-kun

Akashi: boleh saja biar aku bantu *kasih guntingnya ke Nina

Nina: tank's *trima gunting dari Akashi lalu mulai menyerang Kagami

Kagami: Autor tolong *kabur dari serangan Nina

Autor: yak karena Kagami-kun sedang mencoba kabur dari kejaran Nina-chan kita langsung jawab Review saja, terima kasih yang sudah mereview cerita saya, Tetsu-kun coba anda jawab review pertama kita

Kuroko: baiklah yang pertama dari ** .7**

Autor-san bilang anda geregetnya di bagian mana?, dan juga tenang saja cerita ini akan tetap berlanjut, dan terima kasih sudah menyemangati Autor-san *bungkuk badan dengan muka yang datar

Autor: lalu yang kedua dari **KisekiNoSarap, **hmm… nama yang unik

Ternyata anda sependapat dengan saya ya, ha…ha…ha…, 1-0 untuk Akashi-kun

Akashi: hn…terserah kau sajalah

Midorima: berikutnya dari **akaisora hikari** dan **may summimasen**

Ya cerita ini sudah di lanjutkan-nodayo, dan trima kasih atas reviewnya-nodayo *benerin letak kacamata

Kise: berikutnya dari **Juvia Hanaka**

Wah kalau di suruh update kilat kasian Autorcchi-ssu, soalnya Autorcchi kan masih ada tugas dari kampusnya, jadi paling cepat dia akan update 1 minggu sekali-ssu

Aomine: yang terakhir dari **Gemini otaku-chan, **Autor kau saja yang jawab aku lagi sibuk nih *baca majalah Mai-chan

Author: Aomine-kun tidak ada majalah Mai-chan untuk edisi ke depan, saya tidak mau membelikannya lagi

Aomine: a-apaaa?, ayolah Autor yang cantik belikan majalahnya ya…ya…ya… *puppy eyes

Autor: baiklah-baiklah tapi tolong jangan tunjukan puppy eyes anda, saya mau muntah, Nina-chan tolong jawab ya, saya benar-benar mau muntah *pergi ke kamar mandi

Nina: *pulang dari membatai Kagami* baiklah, ah ternyata anda juga sependapat dengan Autor-san ya, bagus-bagus, karena jujur saja Autor itu tidak suka cerita bergender Yaoi, dan lebih suka bergender crime atau romance juga tidak apa-apa. Oh ya untuk yang GOM suka sama saya nanti anda juga akan tau sendiri, soalnya kalau di kasih tau sekarang nanti gak seru

Akashi: oh ya Autor bilang untuk 3 capter ini masih akan fokus di pertandingan Seirin Vs Touou, mungkin capter ke empat akan baru di perkenalkan Nina secara lengkap

Autor: huft…saya benar-benar sudah lelah dan badan saya sakit semua tolong langsung di tutup saja ya Akashi-kun

Akashi: kasian sekali kau?, tidak mau di bawa ke dokter?

Autor: tumben anda perhatian sama saya?, tidak usah saya mau istirahat saja

Akashi: hmm ya sudahlah, Harus di REVIEW kalau tidak *mainin gunting

Autor: jangan seperti itu Akashi-kun, kita tidak boleh memaksa mereka

Kise: biar aku saja-ssu

Autor: silahkan Kise-kun

Kise: **REVIEW PLEASE** *puppy eyes

* * *

**Next Capter**

"_lompatanya jauh lebih tinggi…"_

"_sugoi, dia bisa memasukan bola dengan kondisi seperti apapun"_

_._

_._

"_eh, apa maksudmu?"_

"_mengalahlah di pertandingan berikutnya"_

_._

_._

"_bukannya kau yang menabrak ku waktu itu, tidak ku sangka kalau kau bisa bermain basket, bagaimana kalau one on one dengan ku?"_

"_maaf aku tidak bisa ini sudah malam dan aku harus pulang"_

_._

_._

"_kau ini, lalu kau sudah putuskan mau sekolah di mana?"_

"_aku akan masuk Seirin"_

_._

_._

**Capter 3: Kekalahan Seirin**


	3. Chapter 3: Kekalahan Seirin

_**Akhirnya sampai di Capter 3…**_

_**Saya terharu banyak yang mendukung saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini *nangis terharu**_

_**Oke kita langsung saja…**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroko No Basuke bukan punya saya tapi punya FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI (kalau punya saya, pasti saya sudah masukin Oc saya dalam ceritanya)**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), alur mengikuti jalan cerita Kurobas yang asli hanya saja ada beberapa tambahan dari saya, dan juga cerita ini di ambil dari sudut pandang OC itu sendiri, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

* * *

_**Flashback Capter 2**_

"_**berhati-hatilah aku melihat hujan akan segera turun di tim kalian" ucap ku dengan nada yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.**_

"_**apa maksudmu?" tanya tetsuya.**_

"_**bu-bukan apa-apa, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke bangku penonton, ganbatene untuk kalian semua, aku pasti akan mendukung kalian" ucap ku dengan senyum yang ku buat semanis mungkin lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kenapa aku tadi bicara seperti itu ya?, kalimat itu keluar begitu saja tanpa di perintah. Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku kembali ke tempat Midorima dan Kise berada.**_

* * *

**Capter 3: Kekalahan Seirin**

Aku menaiki tangga dan menuju ke tempat Midorima dan Kise, dan sepertinya aku tepat waktu.

"kemana saja kau?, lama sekali-nodayo" tanya Midorima pada ku.

"kan aku sudah bilang, kalau aku menghirup udara segar dan beli minuman" jawab ku.

"tapi lama sekali-ssu, aku sempat berpikir kau tersesat-ssu" ucap Kise.

"gomen, tadi aku dapat telpon dari beberapa orang, bagai mana pertandingannya" tanya ku sambil melihat kearah lapangan.

"ya Aomine masuk di saat-saat terakhir-nodayo" jawab Midorima.

"Aomine Daiki ace dari tim Touou?, jadi dia sudah bermain ya"

"begitulah-ssu" ucap Kise.

"sepertinya dia akan bermain serius kali ini" komentar ku.

"bagaimana kau bisa tau-ssu?"

"aku tadi sempat melihat dia pemanasan, mungkin ini akan seru"

Di lapangan terlihat Aomine berjalan kearah timnya, dan seperti yang aku bilang dia selesai melakukan pemanasan, sudah aku duga dia akan bermain serius kali ini. Para pemain memasuki lapangan dan terlihat Tetsuya duduk di bangku cadangan.

"Kurokocchi di cadangkan, memang tidak apa-apa-ssu?" komentar Kise yang melihat Tetsu di bangku cadangan.

"tidak ada pilihan lain-nodayo, mereka bahkan tidak bisa mengganti Kuroko di _quarter_ pertama saat Aomine belum bermain, mereka tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun-nodayo" jawab Midorima.

"kau benar juga-ssu" ucap Kise

Pertandinganpun di mulai dan di sana terlihat Aomine yang sedang berhadapan dengan Kagami, sepertinya tanpa ada Tetsu di lapangan tim Seirin mengandalkan Aomine sepenuhnya pada Kagami, tapi mau bagaimana lagi hanya Kagami yang mungkin mampu untuk melawan mereka, Aomine dengan cepat melewati Kagami, tapi di depan ring dia di hadang lagi oleh dua pemain dari tim Seirin, dia melakukan _fade away _pada timing yang paslalu memasukan bola itu ke dalam ring, bolapun masuk dan tim Touou mencetak angka. Memang sih dalam dunia olahraga, kecepatan tidak harus memiliki catatan waktu tercepat. Akselerasi dari nol sampai maximum dan perlambatan dari maksimum ke nol yang di sebut _agility_. Dan Aomine adalah orang yang memiliki _agility_ tercepat di antara Kiseki No Sedai. Benar-benar seperti yang di harapkan dari mantan ace Kiseki No Sedai, di benar-benar seorang monster. Score sekarang menjadi 51 untuk Touou dan 39 untuk Seirin. Pertandingan di lanjutkan dengan Hyuuga yang mengoper ke kagami, dan dia akan melakukan _dunk _tapi gagal karena berhasil di rebut Aomine, lalu dia mendriblenya sampai wilayah Seirin dan Kagami langsung menghadangnya. Dia melempar bola ke belakang Kagami lalu di ambilnya kembali dengan cepat, Aomine mencobah mengecoh Kagami dengan gerakan yang tidak beraturan dan berhasil lolos, ketikah Aomine akan memasukan bolanya, ternyata dia di hadang lagi oleh tiga orang dari pemain Seirin, dan dia juga melawati ring tersebut, tapi tiba-tiba dia melempar bola dari belakang ring itu dan masuk 2 poin untuk Touou. Ini memang gaya Aomine, dia selalu bermain basket dengan bebas tanpa perlu menggunakan teknik dasar dari permainan basket. _Street Basketball, _ya itu yang selalu jadi pendomannya.

Bola berada di tengan Aomine, seperti biasa Aomine di jaga oleh Kagami dan berhasil melewatinya, hanya saja dia berada jauh dari ring, lebih tepatnya dia berada di sebelah kanan yang cukup jauh dari ring.

'apa dia akan melakukan shoot dari sana?' batin ku

Teryata benar dia melempar bola ke dalam ring dan masuk. Bahkan hanya melemparnya dengan sembarangan bola itu langsung masuk begitu saja.

"dalam olaraga apapun, termasuk basket, akan selalu ada teknik dan gerakan-gerakan dasar yang di sempurnakan dari tahun ke tahun-nodayo. Karena adanya gerakan dasar itulah gerakan-gerakan yang ada jadi terbatas sehingga mudah untuk di tebak. Akibatnya, kita dapat membuat strategi antara offense dan defense. Itulah dasar dari permainan ini" komentar Midorima.

Ya itu berlaku untuk pemain lainnya, tapi tidak dengan Aomine, gerakannya bisa di bilang berantakan dan susah di tebak, dan menjadikan dia susah di kalahkan tanpa persiapan apapun. Permainan di lanjutkan terlihat Aomine mendrible bola dan di hadang oleh Hyuuga, Aomine melempar bola itu di hadapan Hyuuga, ketikah akan di ambil olehnya dangan cepat Aomine merebut kembali bola itu, lalu dia melakukan shoot dan di depannya Kagami melompat untuk menggagalkannya.

"lompatannya jauh lebih tinggi…" komentar Midorima.

"dari sebelumnya" lanjut Kise.

Tapi Aomine melakukan Shoot ketikah dia hampir jatuh, bola itu melewati Kagami dan masuk ke dalam ring.

"sugoi, dia bisa memasukan bola dengan kondisi seperti apapun" komentar ku.

Gawat senyum ini tidak bisa hilang, aku jadi ingin bermain basket melawannya, tapi aku rasa ini belum sepenuhnya, pasti masih ada kemampuan lain yang lebih dari ini.

'Aomine Daiki sejauh mana kau berkembang, aku benar-benar ingin tau seluruh kemampuannya' batin ku

Izuki mengumpan ke Kagami tapi di hadapannya sudah ada Aomine, Kagami akan melakukan shoot tapi berhasil di ambil Aomine dengan cepat, lalu dia mendrible bola dengan Kagami yang mengejarnya di belakang tapi tidak terkejar, secepat itukah sampai-sampai Kagami tidak dapat mengejarnya. Aomine melompat di susul dengan Kagami tapi sayangnya Kagami melakukan pelanggaran, tepat di saat itu Aomine melempar bola dari belakang tubuh Kagami dan masuk ke dalam ring. Sugoi, bahkan Kagamipun tidak dapat berkutik ketikah bola itu melewatinya. Di sana terlihat Aomine mendekati _bench_ tim seirin seperti mengajak Tetsu untuk bermain, aku rasa dia akan di turunkan kali ini, dan benar saja dia di turunkan. Saat itu juga perasaan tidak enak itu langsung datang.

'perasaan ini lagi, apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi?' tanya ku dalam hati

Di tengah lapangan terlihat Imayoshi mempass bola ke Wakamatsu, lalu dia melakukan shoot dan masuk. Bola itu langsung di ambil Tetsuya, dan dia melakukan long pass ke Kagami dan berhasil di tangkap tapi di belakangnya sudah ada Aomine yang mengejarnya, ketika Kagami melompat di ikuti Aomine, dia mengoper ke Hyuuga yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya, Hyuuga melakukan shoot dan masuk, score menjadi 59/42. Hyuuga Junpei dia orang yang menarik dan cocok di jadikan kapten, dia juga tak ragu-ragu untuk memasukan bola itu. Salah satu pemain Touou mengoper ke Imayoshi tapi tiba-tiba di hadapan Imayoshi ada Tetsu yang mencuri bola itu lalu di umpan ke Izuki, dia langsung melakukan shoot. 2 poin untuk Seirin. Memang jika ada Tetsu alur permainannya berubah, tapi apa akan terus seperti ini?.

Izuki mengoper ke Tetsu dan dia melakukan ignite pass ke Kagami, tapi sayangnya di gagalkan oleh Aomine. Sepertinya ignite pass milik Tetsu belum berkembang, mengingat pass itu dulu sering di terima oleh Aomine, wajar kalau dia berhasil mengambilnya. Aomine mendrible bola melewati Izuki lalu Hyuuga, dan yang terakhir Mitobe. Dia akan melakukan dunk hanya saja di hadapannya sudah ada Kagami dan Tetsu yang menghadangnya tapi tetap saja bola itu masuk ke dalam ring. Score menjadi 82/51.

"bahkan dia bisa melewati 5 pemain sekaligus, sendirian" komentar ku.

"sepertinya Seirin tidak dapat berkutik di hadapannya-nodayo" ucap Midorima.

'Tetsu apa kau akan tetap bertahan?' batin ku.

Tetsu melakukan ignite pass tapi berhasil di gagalkan oleh Aomine. Dia lalu melakukan dunk dengan Kagami berada di depannya, tapi tetap saja bola itu masuk ke dalam ring. Ketikah Kagami menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah aku menyadari sesuatu, kaki satunya yang tidak cidera mungkin juga mengalami cidera.

"sepertinya Kagami akan di gantikan" komentar ku.

"eh…tau dari mana-ssu?" tanya Kise.

"dia terlalu bertumpu pada kaki kanannya dan menghindari gerakan pada kakinya yang cidera, hingga membuatnya terlalu terbebani, jika dugaan ku benar kaki kanannya juga mengalami cidera" jelasku.

Dan benar saja Kagami di gantikan, mungkin pelatihnya juga sudah menyadarinya.

"kau benar-ssu, dia di gantikan, tunggu sebentar bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?, apa kau bisa menganalisa-ssu?" selidik Kise yang sangat penasaran, dan sepertinya Midorima juga begitu.

Gawat aku kelepasan, kalau begini aku bisa ketahuan, huh… kalau sudah menyangkut basket aku benar-benar jadi banyak bicara, tenang-tenang buatlah alasan yang bagus. Ok aku dapat.

"tadi waktu aku berada di luar, aku sempat melihat Kagami yang di gantikan, yang berarti dia mengalami cidera dan jalannya agak aneh, lalu tadi pada waktu pertandingan dia lebiah sering menggunakan kaki kanannya daripada kaki kirinya seperti menghindari penggunaan kaki kirinya, mangkannya aku punya kesimpulan seperti itu" jelasku.

"memang dia lebih sering menggunakan kaki kanannya di pertandingan ini-nodayo, tak heran jika kaki kanannya terbebani" komentar Midorima.

Huft… untung saja mereka percaya, tapi apa Seirin bisa mengalahkan mereka tanpa adanya Kagami?, sepertinya mereka akan kesulitan.

Di lapangan terlihat Izuki yang mengoper bola ke Hyuuga, tiba-tiba dia melakukan shoot dengan terpaksa sebab di depannya ada Sakurai yang menghadangnya, reaboun berhasil di ambil Wakamatsu dan dia mengoper ke pemain lainnya lalu memasukannya ke dalam ring. Ternyata mereka terdesak tanpa adanya Kagami terlihat beberapa pemain Touou berhasil memasukan bola ke dalam ring tim Seirin. Score sementara 93 untuk tim Touou dan 53 untuk tim Seirin. Jaraknya semakin melebar, apa mereka akan menyerah?. Di sana terlihat Aomine berhadapan dengan Tetsu, sepertinya Tetsu sudah kelelahan.

'Tetsu apa kau akan menyerah?, tidak kau pernah bilang kalau kau tidak akan pernah menyerah, walau musuh kuat sekalipun, selama kalian percaya satu sama lain, menang ataupun kalah jangan pernah menyerah' ucap ku dalam hati.

Mereka tidak pernah menyerah, walau jarak scorenya semakin melebar, tapi mereka terus berjuang, dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Seirin di kalahkan. Hasil akhir untuk pertandingan ini adalah 112 untuk Touou dan 55 untuk Seirin.

* * *

^.^

* * *

Pertandingan berakhir dengan kekalahan Seirin, terlihat beberapa pemain Seirin kecewa, bahkan Tetsu juga menampilkan kekecewaan di wajahnya.

"sampai jumpa Kise, Nina" ucap Midorima melangkah pergi meninggalkan kami.

"cepat amat-ssu" jawab Kise.

"apa kau tidak terkejut melihat hasil pertandingan ini-ssu?" lanjutnya.

"seharusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan Kuroko dari pada aku-nodayo" jawab midorima.

"eh?"

"basket Kuroko sama sekali tidak berdaya di hadapan Aomine. Kenyataan itu pasti berdampak besar bagi dirinya-nodayo. Di tambah lagi Seirin adalah tim yang masih baru. Akan sulit bagi mereka untuk memulihkan diri dari ini dalam waktu singkat-nodayo. Kita berharap saja kekalahan ini tidak mempengaruhi 2 pertandingan mereka berikutnya" jelas Midorima.

Memang benar apa yang di katakan Midorima, tapi jika melawan Aomine saja sudah kalah apalagi harus melawan dua orang Kiseki No Sedai lainnya?. Aku rasa mereka belum siap untuk itu.

"kalau begitu aku juga akan pulang" ucapku.

"eh, Nina-san juga pulang-ssu?" tanya Kise padaku.

"ya, lagipulah ini sudah malam, nanti aku bisa di marahi kalau pulang malam-malam, arigato karena sudah mau menemani ku melihat pertandingan ini, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun" jawab ku sambil membungkukkan badan ku.

"tidak masalah-ssu, kapan-kapan kita nonton lagi ya" jawab Kise sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"ya jika kita bertemu lagi Kise-kun" jawab ku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"apa kau pulang sendirian-nodayo?, kalau mau kau bisa pulang bersamaku. Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, hanya saja aku kasihan melihat kau jalan sendirian-nodayo" tawar Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

'dasar tsunder' batin ku dan Kise sambil sweetdrope.

"tidak usah Midorima-kun aku akan naik Taxi saja, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, jaa ne~" jawab ku dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Ketikah aku sampai di luar gedung, aku mendapat telpon dari Tetsuya, aku buru-buru pergi ke balik pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat ku berdiri dan mengangkat telponnya.

"halo, Tetsu bagaimana dengan pertandingannya?"

"kami kalah" jawabnya dengan nada yang kecewa.

"be-begitu ya"

"Aomine bilang pada ku kalau basket ku dan kau tidak berguna, karena kita tidak ada perkembangan, dan lagi Kagami-kun berkata padaku kalau kerja sama tim saja, itu tidak cukup mengalahkan mereka"

'he… bahkan sampai Aomine pun meremehkan ku, pasti ini kata-kata Akashi yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang sekolahku, dan lagi sepertinya Kagami menyadari satu hal ya' batin ku.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang Nina-chan, apa aku mengalah saja di dua pertandingan berikutnya?" lanjut Tetsuya.

"lakukanlah"

"eh?, maksudmu?"

"mengalahlah di pertandingan berikutnya, aku yakin kemampuan timmu yang sekarang masih jauh dari pada tim Touou, jika melawan Aomine saja sudah kalah, apalagi harus melawan dua orang Kiseki No Sedai lainnya, aku yakin kalian tidak akan berkutik melawan mereka"

"jadi aku harus membuat tim ku kalah?"

"ya, memang sedikit kejam kalau kau mengatakan seperti itu, tapi masih ada Winter Cup kan?, selama itu kalian harus berlatih dan mencari cara untuk mengalahkan mereka"

"aku mengerti" jawab Tetsu tapi suaranya bergetar seolah dia sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Tetsu kau baik-baik saja?"

"ya, hanya sedikit kesal, hiks"

"menangislah, jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik" kataku.

Detik itu juga aku mendengarkan tangisan Tetsuya, aku yakin di sangat kecewa hari ini, walau aku tidak ingin melihat atau mendengarnya menangis, tapi dia juga manusia biasakan?.

"Nina-chan andai kau berada di sini, hiks" ucapnya di sela-sela tangisnya.

"gomene, jika aku di sana aku pasti sudah memelukmu, tapi sekarang aku hanya bisa menyemangatimu dari sini, aku harap kau baik-baik saja Tetsu" jawab ku dengan nada yang sangat menyesal.

"tidak apa-apa, arigato karena sudah mau menyemangati ku, Nina-chan"

"itulah gunanya kekasih"

"kalau begitu aku mau kembali ke teman-teman ku"

"kau sudah tidak apa-apakan Tetsu?"

"ha'i, aku sudah tidak apa-apa Nina-chan, tenang saja. Kalau begitu jaa ne, anata"

"jaa Tetsu"

Dan telponpun terputus, aku menutup hp flap ku dan menghela nafas panjang, rasanya dada ini terasa sesak. Ternyata perasaan tidak enak dari tadi itu kekalahan Seirin. Aku langkahkan kaki ku menjauhi pohon tempat ku bersandar tadi, tak jauh dari stadion ini ada lapangan basket. Aku mendekatinya dan di sana terdapat bola basket yang berada di dekat ring, mungkin milik seseorang yang tertinggal, aku letakkan tas kecilku di _bench _lalu melepas kacamata dan sepatu ku (karena tidak mungkin aku main menggunakan sepatu berhak walaupun itu cuma 5 cm). Dan mengambil bola tadi lalu mulai mendriblenya. Kalau di pikir-pikir ini pertama kalinya aku bermain di Jepang setelah sekian lama, aku melakukan dunk, kadang three poin dan sebagainya, tanpa tau ada yang memperhatikan ku dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"sedang apa kau malam-malam di sini?" ucap sebuah suara yang tak jauh dari tempat ku berada.

Aku menghentikan permainanku dan melihat ke sumber suara itu, ternyata itu Aomine Daiki, sepertinya dia mau pulang karena pertandingan hari ini telah selesai.

"kau lihat sendiri kalau aku sedang bermain basket" jawabku yang memasang wajah datar ku.

"bukannya kau yang menabrakku waktu itu, tidak ku sangka kau bisa bermain basket. Bagaimana kalau one on one dengan ku?" tawarnya.

Sebenarnya aku mau saja sih melawannya, tapi dengan baju seperti ini?, tidak mungkin apalagi aku sedang dalam mode penyamaran. Bisa ketahuan kalau wig ini lepas.

"maaf, aku tidak bisa ini sudah malam dan aku harus segera pulang" jawab ku dengan senyum tipis di wajah ku lalu meletakan bola tadi di samping tas ku.

Bola itu di ambil Aomine, dan dia mendriblenya lalu melakukan dunk dan masuk.

"apa kau takut?" ledek Aomine ketikah dia turun dari ring.

"aku tidak takut, hanya saja ini sudah malam" jawab ku sambil memakai sepatu dan kacamata hitam ku.

"mungkin suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi, Aomine Daiki, ace dari tim Touou dan salah satu dari Kiseki No Sedai, dengan kemampuan agility serta dapat menembak dengan kondisi apapun" jawab ku sambil tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai dan membungkukkan badan ku.

"kau, bagaimana…"

"kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" ucap ku memotong perkataannya dan pergi meninggalkannya. Taxi yang aku pesan sudah datang, langsung saja aku masuk dan pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

^.^

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah aku di sambut oleh Snowy yang baru saja bangun dari atas sofa.

"tadaima" ucap ku ketikah masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"guk… guk" jawab Snowy.

"kau pasti lapar, aku akan siapkan makanan untuk kita" kata ku sambil mengelus kepala Snowy.

Aku lalu mengganti baju ku dengan piyama bewarna ungu gelap, dan menuju dapur untuk memasak. Setelah siap aku meletakannya di atas meja, untuk Snowy aku menuangkan makanan anjing ke mangkuknya, dan dia memakananya.

"itadakimasu" ucapku dan mulai memakan makanan ku.

Apa Tetsu baik-baik saja ya?, lebih baik aku mengirimi dia pesan. Aku mengambil hp yang berada di sebelah ku dan mulai mengetik pesan ke Tetsu.

To: Tetsuya

Apa kau sudah pulang?

* * *

Tak berapa lama balasan datang dari Tetsuya.

From: Tetsuya

Ha'i aku baru saja sampai, sedang apa kau sekarang?

* * *

To: Tetsuya

Aku sedang makan, lebih baik kau cepat makan kemudian istirahat biar besok ada tenaga untuk bertanding

* * *

From: Tetsuya

Ha'i… ha'i… anata, aku akan ganti baju dulu

Kau juga harus istirahat ya

* * *

To: Tetsuya

Iya tenang saja, aku juga mau melanjutkan makan dulu

SEND...

Aku langsung menghabiskan makanan ku dan mencuci piringnya. Badan ini rasanya capek juga, apalagi aku belum istirahat dari tadi. Akupun merebahkan tubuh ku di kasur, tiba-tiba hp ku berbunyi tanda terdapat pesan masuk. Aku membuka flap hp ku dan membuka pesannya ternyata itu dari Tetsuya.

From: Tetsuya

Kau sudah tidur?

* * *

Aku tersenyum dan segera membalas pesan itu.

To: Tetsuya

Belum, Tetsu sendiri tidak tidur?

* * *

From: Tetsuya

Aku tidak bisa tidur

* * *

To: Tetsuya

Kenapa?, masih kepikiran soal pertandingan tadi?

* * *

From: Tetsuya

Ya mungkin

* * *

To: Tetsuya

Sudahlah tidak usah di pikirkan, itu malah akan menghambatmu, lebih baik sekarang kau tidur

* * *

From: Tetsuya

Ya kau benar, baiklah aku akan tidur

Oyasumi~

* * *

To: Tetsuya

Oyasumi

Ku tutup flap hp ku dan meletakannya di meja samping tempat tidur ku lalu mencoba untuk tidur.

'semoga besok bisa lebih baik' do'a ku dalam hati.

* * *

^.^

* * *

Besoknya aku melihat pertandingan Tetsu di Tv, karena siang ini panas sekali dan aku tidak kuat dengan panas yang terlalu extreme. Seperti saran ku, operan Tetsu kacau dan itu membuat kekalahan tim Seirin yang otomatis mereka tidak dapat melaju ke babak selanjutnya. 2 minggu setelah pertandingan terakhir mereka, aku mendapat telpon dari seseorang. Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat telpon itu.

"halo, senpai apa kabar?"

"ya aku baik, di mana kau sekarang Nina-chan?"

"aku ada di apartemen senpai"

"kau sudah sampai di Jepang?, sejak kapan?"

"sejak negara api menyerang"

(Author: Nina-chan, anda salah dialog seharusnya anda berkata seperti ini *nunjuk ke dialog yang benar)

(Nina: ah… maafkan aku Author-san kita mulai lagi ya)

"sejak 15 hari yang lalu, he…he…he maaf kalau aku telat bilang soal kepulangan ku senpai"

"kau ini, lalu kau sudah putuskan mau sekolah di mana?"

"ah soal itu, aku akan mengikuti jejak senpai"

"eh… maksudmu?"

"aku akan masuk Seirin"

"baguslah kalau kau masuk Seirin, lalu soal tawaranku yang dulu bagaimana?"

"ya aku terima tawaran itu senpai"

"ok, aku sudah merekomendasikan mu ke Riko, kira-kira kapan kau mulai masuk ke Seirin?"

"entah, mungkin besok, tenang saja. Tapi mungkin nanti aku akan ke GYM dulu untuk melihat-lihat"

"baiklah, hubungi aku kalau kau mau ke sini"

"ok senpai"

"kalau begitu jaa ne~"

Dan telpon terputus, senpai benar-benar tidak berubah, tapi apa cideranya sudah sembuh ya?, aku rasa belum mengingat perkataan paman ku yang merawatnya bilang kalau cideranya lumayan parah. Seharusnya dia menerima tawaran untuk operasi di luar negeri, tapi dia terlalu takut untuk meninggalkan kakek dan neneknya. Hmmm… benar-benar deh, hari ini aku jalan-jalan dulu saja ya baru nanti sore pergi ke SMA Seirin.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Author: capter ke 3 akhirnya muncul yeeeeiiiii….

Nina: gak terasa ya sudah capter ke 3

Author: kira-kira ada yang bisa menebak siapa yang menelpon Nina-chan?

Kuroko: aku rasa mudah sekali menebaknya Author-san, apalagi petunjuknya sudah sangat jelas

Author: anda benar juga Tetsu-kun

Akashi: lebih baik langsung jawab saja reviewnya Author

Author: baiklah, Kagami-kun tolong jawab review kita yang pertama

Kagami: yosh, pertama dari **meychan5872682**

eh... i-ini *blussing

Author: ada apa Kagami-kun?

Kagami: ka-kau saja yang jawab Author *kasih kertasnya ke Author

Author: *terima kertasnya* ha...ha...ha, pantas saja wajah anda merah seperti rambut anda Kagami-kun

Kagami: be-berisik

Author: baiklah-baiklah, saya sudah menduga kalau ada yang akan menanyakan biodata tentang Nina-chan, tapi tenang saja sebenarnya saya sudah berencana untuk membuat biodatanya di capter 4 mendatang karena capter itu Nina-chan akan berkenalan dengan anggota Seirin yang lainnya, tapi di awal sudah di jelaskan kalau rambutnya berwarna ungu gelap dan matanya bewarna merah darah

Kuroko: selanjutnya dari **AyumuIshikawa**

terima kasih sudah mendukung ku dengan Nina-chan, dan jika ada kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi *bungkuk badan sambil masang muka datar

Kise: selanjutnya dari **LeoniaOtaku**

wah terima kasih juga sudah mendukung Authorcchi buat nerusin fic ini-ssu, oh ya soal kenapa bisa capek padahal hanya 5 jam di komputer itu karena Authorcchi sudah tua-ssu

Author: apa anda bilang Kise-kun, umur 19 itu belum tua *lempar hasami-chan ke Kise

Kise: *kena Hasami-chan dan mati

Nina: sebenarnya itu karena Author-san mengerjakannya waktu malam hari alias pukul 10/11 malam, jadi tentu saja akan terasa capek

Akashi: terakhir dari **Ay Seijuurou**

sepertinya orang ini perlu di pertemukan dengan Hasami-chan karena telah mengcopy nama ku *mainin gunting

Author: sudah jawab saja Akashi-kun

Akashi: hn... kalau memang penasaran tinggal di ikuti saja ceritanya, dan Author bilang terima kasih karena sudah menyemangati

Author: kita langsung tutup saja, tolong ya Midorima-kun dan Mura-kun

Midorima dan Murasakibara: **REVIEW Please**-nodayo/nyem

* * *

**Next Capter**

* * *

"_Kise-kun"_

"_Ninacchi, kenapa kau ada di sini-ssu?"_

_._

_._

"_kenapa kau ketakutan?"_

"_tenang saja dia cuma takut pada anjing yang kau bawa"_

_._

_._

"_ne… Kagami-kun, aku ingin kau bermain one on one melawan Nina-chan"_

"_eh… apa kau bercanda Kyoshi, mana mungkin dia bisa mengalahkan Kagami?"_

_._

_._

"_baiklah sudah di putuskan, Nina-chan akan menjadi menejer di tim ini, et-to bukannya kau harus masuk Seirin dulu ya?"_

"_tentu saja mulai besok aku akan masuk Seirin"_

_._

_._

**Capter 4: A New Manager**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Manager

_**Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter 4 dari cerita ini…**_

_**Semoga kalian menikmati lanjutan cerita ini…**_

_**Dan jangan lupa untuk di REVIEW ya…**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroko No Basuke bukan punya saya tapi punya FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI (kalau punya saya, pasti saya sudah masukin Oc saya dalam ceritanya)**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), alur mengikuti jalan cerita Kurobas yang asli hanya saja ada beberapa tambahan dari saya, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

* * *

_**Flashback Chapter 3**_

"_aku akan masuk Seirin"_

"_baguslah kalau kau masuk Seirin, lalu soal tawaranku yang dulu bagaimana?"_

"_ya aku terima tawaran itu senpai"_

"_ok, aku sudah merekomendasikan mu ke Riko, kira-kira kapan kau mulai masuk ke Seirin?"_

"_entah, mungkin besok, tenang saja. Tapi mungkin nanti aku akan ke GYM dulu untuk melihat-lihat"_

"_baiklah, hubungi aku kalau kau mau ke sini"_

"_ok senpai"_

"_kalau begitu jaa ne~"_

* * *

**Chapter 4: A New Manager**

Aku bergegas pergi ke kamar ku dan mengganti baju ku, aku sekarang memakai kaos lengan pendek yang agak ketat bewarna hitam lalu di beri jaket bewarna ungu dan sepatu _cats _perpaduan warna putih dan ungu, tak lupa rambut aku beri hiasan bando bewarna biru muda dengan hiasan pita kecil pada bando tersebut, hmm… sepertinya ada yang kurang, oh ya headphone dan kalung ku belum aku pakai, langsung saja aku mengambil kalung yang berada di dalam kotak hitam di atas meja rias ku lalu memasangnya di leher ku, dan juga mengalungkan headphone yang berada di sebelah kotak itu. Baiklah sepertinya ini sudah bagus, ku ambil tas kecil di atas meja dan mulai melangkah keluar apartemen.

"jaga apartemennya ya Snowy"

"guk"

"ittekimasu"

Aku mengunci pintu apartemen dan pergi dari gedung itu. Aku berjalan di sekitar pertokohan dan menghidupan lagu dari handphone ku, aku mulai menikmati musik yang terdengar dari headphone ku sambil melihat kearah toko-toko yang berada di sampingku. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menabrak ku dari arah depan, dan aku jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"i-ittai" erang ku kesakitan.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan-ssu?" ucap seseorang yang menabrak ku sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke padaku.

Aku melihat kearah orang yang telah menabrak ku, dan ternyata itu Kise. Dia sepertinnya kaget ketikah melihat ku.

"Kise-kun"

"Ninacchi, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini-ssu?"

Aku meraih tangannya dan dia membantuku untuk berdiri, setelah aku berdiri aku melihat ke belakang Kise, ternyata dia sedang di kejar-kejar oleh fansnya. Kisepun menarik tangan ku berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

"tu-tunggu Kise-kun, kita mau ke mana?" tanya ku di sela-sela lari kami.

"nanti saja aku jelaskan-ssu, yang jelas kita harus pergi dari sini" jawabnya.

Kami mulai jauh dari tempat itu dan berhenti tepat di depan Maji Burger, sepertinya mereka sudah tidak mengejar kami, atau bisa di bilang mereka kehilangan jejak.

'dasar cewek-cewek gila, apa mereka tidak capek ya mengejar-ngejar kayak gitu' umpat ku dalam hati

Setelah berhasil mengatur nafas kami, Kise mulai berbicara.

"yang tadi itu nyaris saja-ssu"

"seharusnya kau tidak perlu ikut membawaku lari juga, karena ini bukan urusan ku Kise-kun" ucap ku memasang wajah yang datar.

"go-gomen Ninacchi, habis aku ingin tanya sesuatu-ssu. Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan sambil makan-ssu?. Kebetulan kita berhenti di depan Maji Burger" usul Kise padaku.

"ya boleh saja, asal kau yang membayarnya"

"baiklah-ssu, ayo" jawab Kise sambil menggandeng tangan ku masuk ke restoran cepat saji itu.

Kami mencari-cari tempat duduk yang nyaman dan ketemu, langsung saja kami duduk di meja untuk dua orang dan terletak di sebelah jendela yang menghadap langsung ke jalan raya. Setelah aku duduk, Kise bertanya padaku.

"kau mau pesan apa Ninacchi?" tanya Kise padaku.

"burger ukuran sedang, kentang goreng, dan chocolate milk shake ukuran sedang" jawab ku.

"kau benar-benar tidak berubah Ninacchi, tetap suka milk shake sama seperti Kurokocchi-ssu, baiklah tunggu di sini dulu ya" ucapnya pergi meninggalkan ku untuk memesan makananya.

Setelah Kise pergi aku terus memandang ke luar jendelah, melihat orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitar trotoar, ada yang sedang mengobrol, bercanda, marah-marah tidak jelas, bahkan ada juga yang sedang berpacaran. Tak berapa lama Kise datang sambil membawa makanan yang telah di pesan.

"ini untuk mu Ninacchi" katanya sambil menyerahkan pesanan ku.

"arigato" jawabku singkat.

Kami memakan makanan kami dalam diam, sampai Kise mulai bicara padaku.

"jadi sedang apa kau ada di sini-ssu?" tanya Kise padaku sambil memakan kentang goreng miliknya.

"aku pindah ke jepang Kise-kun" jawab ku sambil meminum chocolate milk shake ku.

"he… kau pindah ke mari sejak kapan-ssu?"

"sejak dua minggu yang lalu"

"kenapa kau tidak bilang pada ku kalau kau mau pulang-ssu?"

"untuk apa aku memberi tahu mu?" jawabku memasang wajah yang polos.

"hidoi, aku kan teman mu-ssu" jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan air mata buayanya yang membuat aku sweetdrope.

"lalu kau sudah menentukan mau sekolah di mana-ssu?" lanjutnya setelah kembali seperti semula.

"itu rahasia, nanti kau juga akan tau sendiri, oh ya tolong jangan kasih tahu ke anggota Kiseki No Sedai yang lainnya kalau aku sudah pulang ya, aku ingin kau merahasiakannya"

"eh… kenapa harus di rahasiakan-ssu?"

Akupun berdiri dan memajukan wajah ku tepat beberapa meter di wajah Kise, lalu melatakan jari telunjuk ku di depan mulut ku.

"_because it's surprise_" jawab ku.

Aku duduk kembali dan sempat melihat rona merah di wajah Kise.

"ada apa Kise-kun?" tanya ku yang heran karena dia diam saja.

"ti-tidak apa-apa, ka-kalau begitu kita lanjutkan saja makannya" jawabnya masih dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Kami melanjutkan makanan kami, dan selama itu di isi dengan cerita Kise yang tepaksa ku dengar, sampai akhirnya langitpun menunjukan semburat merahnya tanda bahwa malam akan segera datang. Tak terasa sudah sore, aku memutuskan untuk berpamitan pada Kise dan pergi ke SMA Seirin.

"kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Kise-kun" pamit ku pada Kise.

"eh… sudah mau pergi-ssu?, padahal aku masih pengen ngobrol-ssu" jawab Kise dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"nanti juga kita akan bertemu lagi"

"mau aku antar-ssu?"

"tidak usah Kise-kun, aku bisa pulang sendiri, dan oww…ya jika kau tidak bisa menjaga rahasia tadi, aku pastikan kau tidak akan hidup tenang lagi Kise-kun" ancam ku sambil mengeluarkan seringaiku.

"ha-ha'i, wa-wakatta" jawabnya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"jaa ne, Kise-kun" kata ku sambil membungkukkan sedikit badan ku lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Aku memasang kembali headphone ku dan memakai tudung jaket ku, jaga-jaga kalau ada seseorang yang mengenaliku, lalu pergi menuju SMA Seirin.

* * *

^.^

* * *

Sesampainya di sana, hari sudah agak gelap, aku bergegas pergi ke gedung GYM yang di beritahukan oleh senpai yang tadi menelpon ku. Walau sempat tersesat tapi aku berhasil menemukan gedung itu. Ketikah aku masuk kedalam gym, di depan pintu menuju lapangan basket indoor, aku melihat ada anjing jenis _Huski _memakai baju seragam tim Seirin sedang duduk di depan pintu itu, aku mendekatinya dan sepertinya dia menyadari keberadaan ku, karena dia langsung menoleh kepadaku begitu aku berada di sampingnya. Saat aku melihat matanya, mirip sekali dengan Tetsuya, jangan-jangan anjing ini yang pernah di ceritakan oleh Tetsuya.

"halo _little dog_, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya ku sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya, sepertinya dia menyukai elusan ku, terbukti dengan senyuman di wajahnya dan ekornya yang tidak berhenti bergoyang.

Dia menjawab dengan gonggongan sambil menggaruk-garuk pintu yang berada tak jauh darinya, aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya sambil terus mengelus kepalanya.

"sepertinya kau ingin bertemu dengan majikan mu ya?"

Dia menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"baiklah ayo kita temui majikan mu" jawab ku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ketikah aku akan membuka pintu, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka, dan muncullah seorang pria dengan rambut merah gelapnya, Kagami Taiga, dia sempat kaget dengan kemunculan ku.

"kau siapa?, ada keperluan apa kemari?" tanyanya padaku.

"ano, apa Kiyoshi senpai di sini?" jawab ku dengan nada yang datar.

"ada apa Kagami-kun?, eh kamu siapa?" tanya sang pelatih Aida Riko.

"aku mencari Kiyoshi senpai"

"wah kau sudah datang rupanya, masuklah" kata orang yang aku cari yaitu Kiyoshi Teppei, sang _Iron Heart_, dan juga termasuk senpai yang sudah ku anggap kakak ku sendiri.

Aku masuk ke dalam dan pintu itu di tutup oleh Kagami, sepertinya dia tidak jadi pergi mungkin karena dia penasaran kali ya, sempat dari tadi aku lihat Kagami terlihat ketakutan karena sesuatu.

"kenapa kau ketakutan?" tanya ku pada Kagami.

"tenang saja dia cuma takut pada anjing yang kau bawa" jawab Riko senpai.

"eh kenapa mesti takut, anjing ini lucu loh lihatlah" ucap ku sambil menunjukan anjing itu pada Kagami.

"ja-jauhkan dia dari ku" triak Kagami histeris.

Aku menjauhkan dari Kagami dan menggendongnya seperti tadi.

"jadi Kiyoshi siapa dia?" tanya Hyuuga senpai pada Kiyoshi senpai

"dia orang yang ku rekomendasikan menjadi menejer di sini membantu Riko" jelas Kiyoshi senpai.

"eh… jadi dia orangnya" kata Riko senpai.

"ha'i, begitulah" jawab ku singkat masih mengelus kepala anjing itu.

Aku melihat kearah Tetsuya dan dia melihat kearah ku dengan wajah yang serius, sepertinya dia mengenali suaraku.

"bagaimana kalau kau memperkenalkan dirimu dulu" usul Kiyoshi senpai pada ku.

Aku menurunkan anjing itu dan mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"nama ku Nina Valentine…" ucap ku sambil membuka tudung jaketku.

"yoroshiku" lanjutku lalu membungkukkan sedikit badan ku.

"Ni-Nina-chan, ba-bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Tetsu yang kaget melihat kedatangan ku.

"uwaaaahhh… Kuroko sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" teriak Kagami yang kaget karena Tetsu berada di sampingnya.

"apa maksudmu Kagami-kun, dia sudah berada di sana sejak tadi" jawab ku sambil mendekat kearah tetsuya.

Aku lalu memeluk Tetsuya, dan membuat anggota yang lainnya kaget kecuali Kiyoshi senpai yang sudah tau tentang hubungan ku dan Tetsuya.

"aku sudah pulang Tetsu, apa kau tidak merindukan aku?" tanya ku pada Tetsu masih dengan memeluknya.

"baka, tentu saja aku sangat merindukanmu, hanya saja aku heran kau pernah bilang kalau kau tidak bisa pulang musim panas ini?" jawabnya sambil membalas pelukan ku.

"kejutan…, aku memang berbohong padamu supaya tidak merusak kejutannya"

"kau benar-benar tidak berubah"

"tu-tunggu-tunggu sebentar, sebenarnya kau ini siapa?, dan bagaimana kau bisa kenal Kuroko?, lalu kenapa kau bisa tau namaku?" tanya kagami yang masih kaget.

Aku melepaskan pelukan ku dan melihat kearah Kagami.

"kan tadi aku sudah bilang kalau nama ku Nina Valentine, bagaimana aku bisa tau namamu, sederhana saja, Tetsuya pernah bercerita kalau dia punya cahaya baru, berambut merah gelap, ceroboh dan bodoh, lagipulah pelatih tadi memanggil mu, apa kau tidak ingat?" jawab ku.

"apa bodoh kata mu, Kuroko teme" omel Kagami dengan perempatan muncul di wajahnya.

"lalu bagaimana kau bisa kenal Kuroko?" tanya Izuki senpai pada ku.

"soalnya…" jawab ku.

"Nina-chan itu pacar ku" lanjut Tetsuya.

.

Loading 20%

.

Loading 50%

.

Loading 80%

.

Loading 100%

.

"AAPPAAAAAAAA?" teriak mereka semua kecuali Kiyoshi senpai, aku, dan Tetsuya yang sempat membuat ku tuli sesaat.

"bahkan seorang Kuroko sudah punya pacar?" komentar Furihata.

"malang sekali nasib ku" kata Izuki senpai sambil pudung di pojokan.

"benar, malang sekali nasib kita yang tidak laku" kata Kogaine senpai yang ikut pudung bersama Izuki senpai.

"Hyuuga lebih baik kau benarkan letak kacamata mu itu" kata Kiyoshi senpai yang melihat kacamata Hyuuga senpai sudah melorot sampai di ujung hidungnya.

"sial, kenapa Kuroko selalu beruntung, sudah dia punya mantan menejer yang cantik, sekarang punya pacar yang lebih cantik lagi" komentar Hyuuga senpai setelah membenarkan kacamatanya.

Heran apa sebegitunya reaksi mereka yang tau Tetsuya punya pacar, sampai semuanya histeris seperti itu?.

"tunggu sebentar, kalau Valentine-san itu pacarmu, lalu Momoi itu siapamu Kuroko?" tanya Riko senpai pada Tetsuya.

"Momoi-san hanya mantan menejer ku dan teman ku saja pelatih" jawab Tetsuya dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"nama mu Nina Valentine kan?, apa hubungan mu dengan Dany Valentine dan Yukio Valentine?" tanya Kagami yang telah kembali dari rasa terkejutnya.

"panggil saja aku Nina pelatih, dan soal hubungan ku dengan Dany dan Yukio, sebenarnya mereka berdua kakak ku" jawabku.

"eh… kau adik dari Dany Valentine?, pemain NBA itu?" tanya Furihata.

"ha'i, bagitulah" jawabku singkat.

"lalu bagaimana kau bisa bertemu Kuroko?" tanya Tsucchida senpai padaku.

"sebenarnya Nina-chan dulu juga mantan menejer tim inti bersama Momoi-san, hanya saja pertengahan kelas 3 dia pindah ke Amerika karena permintaan orangtuanya" jelas Tetsuya.

"he… itu berarti kau mantan menejer Kiseki No Sedai?" tanya Riko senpai.

"ha'i, tapi aku tidak terlalu ahli dalam menganalisa, aku hanya bisa melihat kemampuan, berat dan tinggi badan, posisi, serta kecepatan, contohnya saja Kagami Taiga, tinggi 190 cm, berat badan 82 kg, posisi _power forward, _otot kaki dan tangan mu lebih kuat dari orang jepang pada umumnya, kemampuan mu ada pada lompatan mu, dan sepertinya kau baru saja sembuh dari cideramu, karena terlihat dari kakimu yang sedikit bengkak, persentase mu 50% di tingkat sedang" jelasku sambil melihat kearah Kagami.

"eh… persentase?" tanya Kagami.

"ya aku selalu menganalisa menggunakan persentase" jawabku.

"bukan hanya itu saja keahliannya" ucap Kiyoshi senpai sambil mengambil bola basket yang berada di dekatnya.

"Nina-chan taruh barangmu di _bench _ya" pinta Kiyoshi senpai padaku.

"baiklah" jawabku.

Aku meletakan tas, headphone, bando, serta kalung ku di _bench. _Lalu Kiyoshi senpai melemparkan bola kepada ku.

"ne Kagami-kun, aku ingin kau bermain _one on one _melawan Nina-chan" kata Kiyoshi senpai pada Kagami.

"apa kau bercanda Kiyoshi, mana mungkin dia bisa mengalahkan Kagami?" komentar Hyuuga senpai.

"tenang saja, apa kalian mau Kagami-kun, Nina-chan?" tanya Kiyoshi senpai pada kami.

"ya apa boleh buat, baiklah aku mau" jawab Kagami dengan malas dan menuju ke tengah lapangan.

"huft… baiklah" ucapku melepas jaketku dan memberikan pada Tetsuya lalu pergi ke tempat Kagami berada. Yang lainnyapun menepi untuk melihat pertandingan kami.

* * *

*Normal Pov*

Di tengah lapangan terlihat Nina mendrible bola itu dan Kagami mengambil posisi bertahan. Nina mencoba mengecoh Kagami untuk mengambil celah, tapi bola itu berhasil di rebut Kagami dan dia berlari sambil mendrible bola menuju ring yang berada di belakang Nina. Nina mencoba mengejarnya, dan kecepatan larinya setara dengan kecepatan Aomine Daiki, hingga yang lainnya pun kaget dengan kecepatan Nina.

'kalau begini sih mudah sekali, apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkan Kiyoshi senpai?' batin Kagami.

Ketikah Kagami melompat dan akan melakukan _dunk. _Nina juga ikut melompat di belakangnya, Kagami kaget karena Nina juga bisa melompat setinggi itu.

'ba-bagaimana bisa?' batin Kagami

Karena Kagami tidak fokus, Nina berhasil menggagalkan shoot itu dan mengambil bolanya lalu mulai mendribble ke ring sebaliknya. Mengetahui hal itu Kagami langsung mengejar Nina dan berhasil menghadangnya. Tidak ada celah bagi Nina untuk dapat memasukan bola itu.

'sepertinya aku harus menggunakan cara Midorima-kun' batin Nina.

Nina mundur beberapa langkah dan bersiap-siap menembak three poin dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari ring.

"dia mau menembak sejauh itu?, apa bisa?" komentar Furihata.

"tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, dia itu punya kemampuan yang sepesial" jawab Kiyoshi.

Nina mulai melempar bola, dan Kagamipun melompat untuk menghentikan bolanya.

"tidak akan ku biarkan masuk" ucap Kagami sambil melompat.

"baka, jelas bola itu akan masuk Kagami-kun" jawab Nina dengan wajah yang datar.

Ketikah Nina berbalik bermaksud untuk pergi ke tempat Kuroko, bola itu masuk dengan mulus ke dalam ring seperti kata Nina, semuapun tercengang, bahkan Kuroko dan Kagami juga kaget dengan masuknya bola itu.

"dia langsung berbalik setelah melempar bola, memangnya dia Midorima" komentar Hyuuga yang masih terkejut.

* * *

^.^

* * *

*Nina Pov*

Aku mendekat kearah Tetsuya dan dia memberikanku handuk, aku menerimanya lalu membersikan keringat yang berada di wajahku.

"kerja yang bagus Nina-chan, benar-benar seperti yang aku harapkan" puji Kiyoshi senpai sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"tolong hentikan itu senpai kau membuat rambutku kusut" omel ku pada Kiyoshi senpai.

"bagaimana kau melakukannya?, maksudku melompat setinggi itu dan melempar sejauh itu, bahkan aku tidak dapat menjangkaunya" tanya Kagami yang menghampiriku.

"ya aku juga kaget dengan kecepatan mu waktu mengejar Kagami-kun, kecepatan itu hampir setara dengan Aomine Daiki" komentar Riko senpai.

"selama ½ tahun di Amerika aku kadang-kadang berlatih bersama teman-teman kakak ku, baik itu yang ada di NBA atau di streetbasketball" jelasku setelah meminum air yang di berikan Tetsuya.

"tunggu bukannya kau sekolah di International High School?" tanya Tetsuya padaku.

"ya, tapi kau tau tidak kalau International High School punya peraturan rahasia, yang hanya di ketahui oleh kelas Inter" jawabku.

"eh… peraturan apa?" tanya Kagami antusias.

"bahwa setiap murid yang masuk kelas Inter di perbolehkan tidak masuk sekolah selama dia mau, asal nilainya harus di atas rata-rata atau bisa di bilang nilainya harus sempurna. Karena nilaiku selalu sempurna, dan di anugrahi otak yang cerdas jadi aku masuk ketikah ada ulangan saja, jika tidak ada aku biasanya pergi ke tempat latihan kakak" jelasku.

"eeeehhh… ada peraturan seperti itu juga?, enak sekali" komentar Kogaine senpai.

"ya tapi sekali nilaimu turun, kau akan langsung di pindahkan ke kelas biasa dan menjalani hari-hari yang membosankan" lanjutku.

Aku melihat kearah Kiyoshi senpai dan ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

"Kiyoshi senpai kenapa kau memakai _uwabaki _di gym?" tanyaku pada Kiyoshi senpai.

"dia tidak sadar kalau pakai_ uwabaki _dan sempat _one on one _melawan Kagami tapi dia kalah" jelas Hyuuga senpai.

Aku sweetdrope mendengar jawaban Hyuuga senpai, Kiyoshi senpai benar-benar tidak berubah, dia tetap saja ceroboh.

"baiklah sudah di putuskan Nina-chan akan menjadi menejer di tim ini, etto bukannya kau harus masuk ke Seirin dulu ya?" tanya Riko senpai padaku.

"tentu saja, mulai besok aku akan masuk ke SMA Seirin" jawabku.

"yosh, pertama kita akan memperkenalkan diri, kalian cepat berbaris" printah Riko senpai pada yang lainnya.

Mereka berbaris dan memperkenalkan diri mereka satu persatu. Karena hari sudah malam kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku pulang bersama Kagami dan Tetsuya karena arah rumah kami yang sama, sepanjang jalan hanya ada keheningan di antara kami bertiga.

"Nina-chan kau masih tinggal di tempat yang lama?" tanya Tetsuya yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"tidak ibu menyewahkan apartemen baru tidak jauh dari Seirin, bagaimana kalau kau mampir sebentar Tetsu, kau juga boleh mampir Kagami-kun" ucap ku pada mereka berdua.

"tidak usah, aku mau pulang saja" jawab Kagami-kun.

"aku tidak menerima jawaban tidak Kagami-kun" jawab ku sambil menggandeng tangan Tetsuya dan Kagami menuju apartemenku. Sempat Kagami memarahi ku untuk melepaskan tangannya, dan juga ada aura-aura gelap yang menyelimuti Tetsuya, aku rasa dia cemburu karena aku juga menggandeng tangan Kagami.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Author: akhirnya selesai juga, saya sempat bingung karena banyaknya tugas serta kegiatan di kampus, tapi saya masih sempatkan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, semoga kalian semua menyukainya, oh ya dan saya tahu kalau kalian dapat menebak siapa yang menelpon Nina di capter 3

Kuroko: kan aku sudah bilang Author-san pertanyaan itu sangat mudah sekali

Author: he…he…he…, oh ya kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa saya mengambil ceritanya waktu Seirin VS Touou di sesason 1

Akashi: tidak ada yang bertanya

Author: hidoi Akashi-kun, saya kan cuma mau bercerita saja

Kuroko: sudahlah Author-san jelaskan saja

Author: ha'i, sebenarnya saya ingin memasukan Nina ke Seirin bersamaan dengan munculnya Kyoshi Teppei di cerita aslinya

Nina: Author-san nama panjangku unik juga, dapat ide dari mana?

Kise: jangan bilang kau ngefans sama Valentino Rosi-ssu

Author: tentu saja tidak Kise-kun, nama Valentine terinspirasi dari character Resha Valentine yang ada di Anime sebelah (bagi yang tidak tahu silahkan searcing di google), cuma nama belakangnya saja

Kagami: jangan-jangan nama oc yang kau buat di fandom sebelah itu juga terinspirasi dari nama itu?

Author: tepat sekali Kagami-kun, tumben anda pintar

Kagami: kau pikir aku bodoh ha?

Author: tentu saja, jika tidak, mana mungkin Riko-san memanggil anda dengan sebutan Bakagami

Kagami: author awas kau ya *kejar Author

Author: *lari dari kejaran Kagami

Nina: sudahlah, lebih baik kita jawab saja review yang telah masuk, Tetsu tolong jawab review kita yang pertama

Kuroko: baiklah Nina-chan, yang pertama dari **AyumuIshikawa**

Aku rasa tidak, karena mereka berdua tidak bertemu dengan Nina-chan selama ½ tahun dan penampilanya juga dirubah ketikah mereka bertemu

Author: jika saya pribadi, saya akan lupa dengan penampilan seseorang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu apalagi jika sampai ½ tahun tanpa ada ciri-ciri khusus, ya tapi mungkin untuk kasus Kise-kun dan Midorima-kun kita bisa lihat dari sifat mereka masing-masing, kalau Kise-kun itu terlalu mudah percaya pada orang yang berarti dia pasti tidak akan curiga, sedangkan Midorima-kun, dia tsunder akut yang berarti dia tidak mungkin bertanya pada Nina-chan, soalnya kalau salah dia sendirikan yang malu

Midorima: aku bukan tsunder-nodayo

Nina: Midorima-kun orang tsunder tidak akan mengakui dirinya tsunder

Author: sudah-sudah Midorima-kun lebih baik anda menjawab review yang kedua

Midorimah: cih… baiklah selanjutnya dari **meychan5872682**

Apa-apaan ini-nodayo…, apa maksudnya dengan megane lumutan *ambil death scythe

Author: ano Mey-san sebaiknya anda berhati-hati dengan Midorima-kun, karena lucky itemnya hari ini berupa death scythe, jadi lebih baik anda tidak membuat Midorima-kun marah

Nina: lagipula dia bukan megane lumutan, tapi dia itu wortel

Kise: apa maksudnya Ninacchi?

Nina: lihat saja kalau dia pakai jerseynya Shutoku yang berwarna orange, jika di pakai Midorima-kun pasti dia akan menjadi wortel yang lengkap dengan daunya yang bewarna hijau

Author: pft… anda benar juga Nina-chan

Midorima: Nina, Author teme, awas kalian *kejar Nina dan Author sambil bawa death scythe

Author: kyaaa tolong… ada wortel raksasa sedang mengejar saya *lari dari kejaran Midorima

Nina: *menggunakan jurus misdirection

Kise: karena Authorcchi masih kejar-kejaran dengan Midorimacchi, aku akan menjawab review selanjunya-ssu, ini dari **akaisora hikari**

Memang sangat mudah menebaknya-ssu, dan juga di capter ini Ninacchi tidak melakukan penyamaran-ssu

Murasakibara: selanjutnya dari **Juvia Hanaka** dan **FISIKA ***Kraus

Terima kasih karena sudah mereview *Kraus* Auchin bilang semoga kalian suka dengan lanjutan ceritanya *Kraus…kraus*

Aomine: selanjutnya dari **LeoniaOtaku**

Tentu saja mereka kalah, karena yang bisa mengalahkan aku cuma aku seorang

Nina: kau terlalu percaya diri Aomine-kun *muncul di sebelah Aomine

Aomine: huwaaaa Nina sejak kapan kau ada di sini?

Nina: aku sudah ada di sini sejak tadi Aomine-kun

Kuroko: dan untuk biodata Nina-chan akan di tunjukan setelah ini

Nina: selanjutnya **Ghost186**

Author-san tidak berniat menyembunyikan identitas ku terlalu lama, karena kalau di sembunyikan terus entar gak nyambung sama cerita aslinya, cerita ini di buat senatural mungkin dengan cerita aslinya, walau bagiku ini sangat tidak natural. Ya dan salamu sudah aku sampaikan ke pada Kagami tapi maaf Kagaminya sekarang sedang di kurung sama Author-san di kandang hewan

Akashi: Author bilang pada ku untuk menutupnya sekarang, Daiki kau yang akan menutupnya

Aomine: **REVIEW Please…!**

* * *

**Biodata Oc**

* * *

Nama: Nina Valentine

Umur: 16th

Tanggal lahir: 14 Febuari

Tinggi badan: 165cm

Berat badan: 48kg

Cirri-ciri: rambut berwarna ungu gelap panjang sampai pinggang, bentuk tubuh proposional, selalu pakai headphone yang di kalungkan di lehernya (oh…ya headphonenya mirip kayak punya Arisato Minato, headphonenya saja tanpa mp3 player, kalau tidak tahu silahkan searching di google), dan juga dia memakai kalung _Blue Safir _yang berbentuk seperti tetesan air

Hobi: bermain basket, membaca novel, mendengarkan musik, dan bernyanyi

Kemampuan: analisa menggunakan persentase, bermain basket, misdirection (karena kadang-kadang juga di gunakan oleh Nina), dan ada satu lagi kemampuanya tapi masih di rahasiakan

Sifat: pendiam tapi mulai agak cerewet ketikah masuk di seirin, hanya di depan Tetsuya saja dia bisa berubah jadi manja, suka bawa penggaris besi yang tidak tahu dia simpan di mana, kalau dia senyum dengan tulus bisa bikin semua orang yang ada di dekatnya blussing (bahkan wanita, anak kecil, dan orang tua juga bisa blussing hanya dengan senyumannya), sebaliknya jika dia sedang marah ekspresinya seperti seorang pembunuh, orang yang misterius dan kadang mengucapkan kata-kata yang memiliki arti sesuatu, paling tidak suka kalau ada yang mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

* * *

"_apartemen ini luas sekali bahkan lebih luas dari apartemen ku, dan juga perabotanya sangat mewah, pasti mahal ya"_

"_hanya sedikit mahal kok, ibuku menyewakanya supaya aku betah di sini"_

_._

_._

"_nama ku Nina Valentine, aku pindahan dari Amerika, yoroshiku"_

"_baiklah kau boleh duduk di belakang"_

_._

_._

"_ada apa Tetsu?"_

"_tidak hanya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu ku"_

_._

_._

"_tidak-tidak, aku akan membantu kalian semua sebisaku untuk menjadi nomer satu di Jepang, dan aku tidak akan menyerah"_

"_semangat yang bagus mohon bantuanya ya"_

_._

_._

**Capter 5: Satu Tujuan**


	5. Chapter 5: Satu Tujuan

_***Cring… cring...***_

_**Halo saya kembali lagi dengan lanjutan cerita ini…**_

_**Bagi yang mereview, follow, atau mevevoritkan cerita ini saya mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada kalian semua…**_

_**Langsung saja kita ke ceritanya…**_

_***cring… cring***_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroko No Basuke bukan punya saya tapi punya FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI (kalau punya saya, pasti saya sudah masukin Oc saya dalam ceritanya)**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), alur mengikuti jalan cerita Kurobas yang asli hanya saja ada beberapa tambahan dari saya, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

* * *

_**Flashback Chapter 4**_

"_Nina-chan kau masih tinggal di tempat yang lama?" tanya Tetsuya yang memecahkan keheningan itu._

"_tidak ibu menyewahkan apartemen baru tidak jauh dari Seirin, bagaimana kalau kau mampir sebentar Tetsu, kau juga boleh mampir Kagami-kun" ucap ku pada mereka berdua._

"_tidak usah, aku mau pulang saja" jawab Kagami-kun._

"_aku tidak menerima jawaban tidak Kagami-kun" jawab ku sambil menggandeng tangan Tetsuya dan Kagami menuju apartemenku. Sempat Kagami memarahi ku untuk melepaskan tangannya, dan juga ada aura-aura gelap yang menyelimuti Tetsuya, aku rasa dia cemburu karena aku juga menggandeng tangan Kagami._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Satu Tujuan**

Akhirnya kami sampai di apartemenku. Aku melepas tangan mereka kemudian membuka pintu tersebut.

"tadaima" ucapku.

Keluarlah Snowy dari dapur dan menyambutku.

"guk…guk…" jawabnya sambil menggoyangkan ekornya.

"kau pasti laparkan?, aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu" kataku sambil menggendongnya.

"kau punya anjing ya Nina-chan?" tanya Tetsuya padaku sambil mengelus kepala Snowy.

"iya namanya Snowy, Snowy ini Tetsuya dan yang berambut merah itu Kagami Taiga, are Kagami-kun kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu?, dia lucu loh?" tanyaku yang heran dengan tingkah laku Kagami yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"ka-kau tau aku ti-tidak suka anjingkan" jawabnya dengan terbatah-batah.

Tiba-tiba kepala Nigou keluar dari tas Tetsuya.

"uwaaa, Nigou jangan keluar tiba-tiba seperti itu, kau membuat jantungku copot, sudah ada Nigou sekarang ada anjing lagi, sebenarnya ada apa ini" omel Kagami sambil jongkok di depan pintu.

Aku mendekat kearah kagami masih dengan menggendong Snowy, lalu meletekan tangan Snowy di atas kepala Kagami.

"uuuwwwwaaaaa…, jauhkan dia dariku" triaknya sambil mendorongku hingga jatuh.

"iitaaii, apaan sih Kagami-kun, akukan cuma bercanda" omelku pada Kagami.

"kau tidak apa-apa Nina-chan?, lagipula kau sudah tau kalau Kagami-kun takut pada anjing, tapi kau masih sempat-sempat mengerjainya" ucap Tetsuya dan membantuku berdiri.

"habisnya, Kagami-kun berisik, nanti kalau tetangga sebelah mendengarnya, aku yang kena marah kan, oh ya aku belum memperkenalkan Nigou, Snowy ini Nigou anjing milik Tetsuya, baik-baik dengannya ya" ucapku menurunkan Snowy lalu mengambil Nigou dari tas Tetsuya dan meletakkannya di sebelah Snowy. Aku rasa Snowy menyukainya terlihat dia langsung mengajak Nigou berkeliling.

"kalau begitu masuklah dan letakkan sepatu kalian di rak sebelah sana, aku akan memasak untuk makan malam" kataku.

Mereka meletakan sepatu mereka di rak yang aku sebutkan, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"apartemen ini luas sekali, bahkan lebih luas dari apartemenku, dan juga perabotannya mewah pasti mahal ya" ucap Kagami yang kagum dengan apartemenku.

"hanya sedikit mahal kok, ibuku yang menyewahkannya supaya aku betah di rumah" jawabku sambil melangkah menuju dapur.

"benar-benar berbeda dari apartemenmu yang dulu ya Nina-chan" komentar Tetsuya.

"ya begitulah, duduklah dulu, aku mau memasak, kalian makan malam di sini ya" printahku pada mereka berdua.

"ha'i" jawab mereka bersamaan.

Aku mulai memasak, sedangkan di sana terlihat Kagami berkeliling di apartemenku yang menurutnya mewah, kalau Tetsuya sedang bermain dengan Snowy dan Nigou. Beberapa menit kemudian masakanku sudah jadi dan aku menghidangkannya di meja.

"makan malam sudah siap" kataku pada mereka berdua.

Kagami dan Tetsuya mendekat kearah meja, sebenarnya aku memasak sukiyaki yang cukup banyak, karena menurut cerita Tetsuya, Kagami itu hampir mirip kayak Murasakibara dalam hal makan, yang artinya Kagami itu makannya banyak.

"kau tidak meracuninya kan?" tanya Kagami padaku.

"tentu saja tidak baka, coba saja ini enak kok" jawabku memasang wajah yang datar.

"kalau begitu, itadakimasu" sahut Tetsuya dan mulai memakan sukiyaki tersebut.

Kami akhirnya mulai makan, dan berulangkali Kagami memuji masakanku yang katanya seperti masakan restoran padahal hanya sukiyaki. Setelah makananya habis aku mencuci piringnya, lalu ikut duduk di sofa bersama Kagami dan Tetsuya.

"kau tinggal sendirian Nina?" tanya Kagami padaku.

"ya begitulah, kan kedua orang tuaku ada di Amerika" jawabku sambil mengganti chanel di TV.

"sudah semakin malam lebih baik aku pulang" ucap Tetsuya.

"eh…, kalian sudah mau pulang?" tanyaku.

"ya besok kan harus sekolah, apalagi besok hari pertamamu sekolahkan" jawab Tetsuya.

"hmm… benar juga kalau begitu biar aku mengantar kalian sampai luar" usulku yang di jawab anggukan kepala oleh mereka berdua.

Aku mengantar mereka sampai luar apartemen. Dan merekapun pulang ke rumah masing-masing sedangkan aku kembali masuk ke apartemen. Setelah selesai mandi aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur.

_Cring…cring…_

Sepertinya ada pesan masuk di Hpku, langsung saja aku buka pesan itu yang ternyata dari Tetsuya, lalu aku membacanya.

* * *

From: Tetsuya

Besok aku jemput ya

Labih baik sekarang kau tidur biar besok tidak kesiangan

* * *

To: Tetsuya

Ha'i anata, oyasumi

* * *

From: Tetsuya

Oyasumi

Ku tutup flap Hpku dan memejamkan mata, tak berapa lama aku mulai tertidur.

* * *

^.^

* * *

Besoknya aku bangun jam 5 pagi, kebiasaan di Amerika aku selalu bangun pagi, aku mulai pemanasan ringan sebentar untuk melemaskan otot-otot yang kaku, lalu setelah itu aku pergi ke kamar mandi tentu saja untuk mandi.

(Author: ya iyalah ke kamar mandi untuk mandi masak mau tidur di situ)

(Kagami: loh bukannya kau sering tidur di kamar mandi Author?)

(Author: Kagami-kun bersiap-siaplah untuk di kurung di kandang hewan lagi)

(Kagami: ampun Author, jangan kurung aku lagi *sujut-sujut di kaki Author)

(Nina: udahlah lanjut aja ceritanya author-san)

Setelah mandi aku memasak untuk sarapan lalu memakannya dan membuat bento, lalu aku mulai mengganti pakaianku dengan seragam Seirin untuk musim panas yang serbah putih, di tambah dengan headphone dan kalung yang ku kalungkan di leherku, tak lupa aku menguncir rambutku model ponytail dan aku beri pita berwarna biru muda, ok aku siap untuk hari ini. Aku mengambil handphone yang ada di atas meja rias, ternyata ada pesan dari Tetsuya yang memberitahu kalau dia sudah datang, aku langsung mengambil tas sekolah dan bento lalu keluar dari apartemen.

"ittekimasu, Snowy jaga apartemennya ya?" pamitku pada Snowy.

"guk" jawabnya.

Aku berlari keluar gedung dan ternyata Tetsuya sudah berada di bawah tangga.

"gomen, apa aku membuatmu menunggu Tetsu?" tanyaku pada Tetsuya.

"tidak, aku baru saja datang, ayo kita pergi" jawabnya sambil menggandeng tanganku, aku tersenyum tipis dan kami mulai menjauh dari apartemenku.

Sesampainya di sekolah Tetsuya menunjukan ruangan kepala sekolah karena aku harus mengonfirmasi kedatanganku. Setelah sampai langsung saja aku masuk ke dalam dan di sambut baik oleh kepala sekolah dan juga sahabat dari ibuku itu, oh ya di depannya juga ada seorang laki-laki, aku rasa dia adalah wali kelasku.

"kamu pasti Nina ya, anak dari Rumiko-chan, perkenalkan namaku Kawamura Kanji, panggil saja Kanji sensei" katanya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"ha'i Kanji sensei" jawabku.

"lalu yang ada di sebelahmu adalah wali kelasmu, oh dan kamu akan di tempatkan di kelas 1-B" lanjutnya.

"namaku Himitsu Kouji, panggil saja Himitsu sensei, baiklah kita kekelas sekarang pelajaran akan segera di mulai" ucap Himitsu sensei.

Kami keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dan menuju kelas 1-B. Ruangan yang semulah ramai langsung tenang ketikah kami memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"anak-anak akan ada murid baru di kelas kita, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" perintah Himitsu sensei padaku.

"namaku Nina Valentine, aku pindahan dari Amerika, yoroshiku" kataku sambil membungkuk kan sedikit badanku.

Reaksi yang pertamaku tangkap, ada yang berbisik-bisik, ada yang bengong, bahkan ada yang tidur. Aku melihat ke seluruh kelas kemudian berhenti pada makhluk bersurai baby blue yang berada di pojok ruangan, dia Kuroko Tetsuya sedang tersenyum padaku dan aku membalas senyumannya, di sebelahnya ada makhluk bersurai merah kehitam-hitaman yang sedang tertidur, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kagami Taiga.

"baiklah kau boleh duduk di belakang" ucap Himitsu sensei.

Aku langsung duduk di belakang tepatnya di depan Tetsuya, dan pelajaranpun di mulai.

(Author: kita skip saja pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung, karena saya malas menjelaskannya)

Bel istirahat berbunyi, aku memutuskan makan siang bersama Tetsuya dan Kagami (aku menyeret Kagami dengan susah payah karena Kagami tidak mau) di atap sekolah, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak membawa bekal sendiri, Kagami yang membeli roti di kantin sedangkan Tetsuya lebih memilih minum vanilla milkshake yang juga dia beli di kantin sekolah.

"Tetsu cobalah makan sesuatu jangan minum milk shake terus" omelku pada Tetsuya.

Yang di omeli hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan kembali meminum milkshakenya.

"percuma kau memarahinya, diakan pecinta vanilla milkshake" ucap Kagami sambil memakan roti ke limanya.

"kau juga Kagami-kun, kenapa kau tidak makan nasi, malah makan roti, apa kau tidak membawa bekal?" omelku pada Kagami.

"aku tidak sempat buat" jawabnya singkat.

Aku menghela nafas, rasanya aku jadi banyak bicara waktu di Jepang. Padahal dulu aku jarang bicara dan lebih memilih untuk diam saja, ya sudahlah daripada aku memikirkannya lebih baik aku makan. Aku mulai memakan bentoku dan melirik kearah Tetsuya yang masih minum milkshakenya.

"Tetsu" panggilku.

"ya ada a…"

Belum sempat dia melanjutkan bicaranya, aku memasukan telur gulung ke mulutnya.

"mulai besok aku akan membuatkan bento untukmu, dan kau tidak boleh menolaknya" printahku pada Tetsuya dan di jawab dengan anggukan olehnya.

"kau juga akan aku buatkan Kagami-kun" kataku pada Kagami.

"tidak usah" tolak Kagami dengan cepat.

"kau taukan aku tidak terima jawaban tidak" kataku sambil memakan bentoku.

Akhirnya makananku habis lebih cepat karena aku memakannya bersama Tetsuya. Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas karena pelajaran akan di mulai.

(Author: tu-tunggu sebentar, tadi Nina-chan dan Tetsu-kun makan dengan satu sumpitkan?)

(Kuroko: memangnya kenapa Author-san? *pasang wajah polos)

(Author: bukanya itu sama saja dengan ciuman tidak langsung?)

(Nina: *blussing* su-sudahlah Author-san lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja ceritanya)

* * *

^.^

* * *

Besoknya kami mengadakan latihan tanding selama tiga hari berturut-turut, pertandingan pertama tim kami menurunkan pemain yang terdiri dari pemain kelas satu semua. Tampak raut wajah kesal dari pemain yang menjadi lawan kami karena merasa di remehkan.

"pelatih apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Izuki senpai pada Riko senpai.

"dia yang memaksa, kalau dia ingin melihat permainan anak kelas satu" jawab Riko senpai sambil melirik kearah Kiyoshi senpai.

"Kiyoshi, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?" tanya Hyuuga senpai pada Kiyoshi senpai.

*kita Flashback sebentar kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini*

"eh latih tanding selama tiga hari?, kenapa tiba-tiba senpai?" tanyaku pada Riko senpai ketikah yang lainnya sedang latihan.

"ini agar kita tahu, harus memberi latihan seperti apa pada mereka, bagaimana Nina-chan kau setuju kan?" tanya Riko senpai padaku.

"boleh aku setuju senpai" jawabku.

"yosh, ayo kita beritahu mereka" kata Riko senpai dengan semangat.

"prittt, minna kita berkumpul dulu" teriakku pada mereka.

"ada apa Nina?" tanya Kagami padaku.

"mulai besok kita akan mengadakan latih tanding selama tiga hari berturut-turut" jawabku.

"latih tanding?, kenapa harus sebelum liburan musim panas?" tanya Izuki senpai.

"dengan begitu aku bisa tahu apa yang harus kalian latih lagi" jawab Riko senpai.

"khu…khu…khu… lalu saat liburan musim panas, kalian bisa bersenang-senang dengan latihan yang keras seperti di neraka" lanjutnya sambil tertawa menakutkan yang membuat lainnya sweetdrope.

"hei Riko bisa minta tolong sesuatu?" tanya Kiyoshi senpai pada Riko senpai.

"ya" jawabnya.

*end Flashback*

"rasanya aku tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh Kiyoshi" tebak Kogaine senpai.

"eh" jawab semuanya yang telah menoleh kearah Kogaine senpai.

"kita mungkin akan kalah dalam latih tanding ini kan?" lanjunya dan mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Hyuuga senpai.

"akhir-akhir ini Kagami juga hanya bermain seorang diri, tapi kalau begitu mereka tidak akan bisa menang, karena itulah kau sengaja membuat mereka kalah, agar dia sadar kalau dia tidak bisa menang dengan bermain sendiri, iyakan?" jelas Kogaine senpai.

"benar juga" jawab Kiyoshi senpai.

"apa?" kata Kogaine senpai yang kaget karena jawabannya salah.

"hebat juga kau Koga" puji Kiyoshi senpai.

"eh, tapi kan…" kata Kogaine senpai.

"yah, kau tidak salah, tapi apa menurutmu si Kagami itu sangat bodoh, sampai tidak sadar kalau dia diberi tau?" jawab Kiyoshi senpai.

"bagiku dia tidak terlihat seperti kebingungan atau kesulitan, kalaupun ada seseorang yang aku ingin dia menyadari sesuatu, dialah orangnya" lanjut Kiyoshi senpai sambil melihat kearah Tetsuya.

Jadi begitu ya, aku mengerti sekarang kenapa Kiyoshi senpai melakukannya, dia ingin Tetsuya sadar akan batas kemampuannya, dan juga mencari tahu apa yang harus di kembangkannya. Ternyata senpaiku yang satu ini jenius juga, hanya saja tertutupi dengan wajah konyolnya.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan score 43/41 dan kemenangan berada di tangan Seirin. Aku memberikan handuk dan minuman pada mereka berlima, ternyata kemampuan murid-murid kelas satu boleh juga, ya walau yang banyak mencetak score adalah Kagami. Aku mendekat kearah Tetsuya dan melatakan handuk di atas kepalahnya.

"kerja yang bagus Tetsu" kataku sambil menggosok-gosokan handuk itu di rambutnya.

"iya" jawabnya dengan nada yang lemah.

"apa ada sesuatu Tetsu?" tanyaku yang berhenti dari kegiatanku tadi.

"hanya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku" jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalannya.

"kalau begitu selesaikanlah" kataku sambil tersenyum tulus.

"ha-hai" jawabnya sambil menundukan kepalahnya. Aku sempat melihat ada rona merah di wajahnya, bukan hanya Tetsuya saja yang merona, tapi hampir semua orang yang berada di gym yang melihatku tersenyum seperti tadi juga ikut blussing bahkan Riko senpai juga.

"kalian kenapa?" tanyaku yang memasang wajah heran.

"ti-tidak apa-apa kok, ah le-lebih baik kita selesaikan saja" jawab Riko senpai terbatah-batah.

Malamnya aku berencana pulang bersama Tetsuya, tapi dia menyuruhku pulang duluan karena ada urusan dengan Hyuuga senpai, dan di sinilah aku berjalan sendirian keluar gedung gym. Aku cek lagi peralatanku ternyata buku sejarahku ketinggalan, aku menghela nafas dan mulai melangkah kembali ke gym lebih tepatnya ke ruang klub, sesampainya di sana aku menemukan bukuku di atas meja, aku memasukan buku itu ke dalam tas dan keluar dari ruang klub. Ketikah aku mau keluar gym, aku melihat Tetsuya keluar gym sambil tersenyum, sepertinya dia sudah sadar akan sesuatu, aku menggendong Nigou dan memasukannya kedalam tas Tetsuya lalu pergi dari gym mengikuti Tetsuya tentunya tanpa berlari, karena aku tau tujuannya adalah ketempat Kagami, dan aku tau Kagami pasti sedang bermain basket di lapangan streetbasketball yang letaknya tak jauh dari sini. Setelah sampai di sana aku mencari di mana Tetsuya dan Kagami berada.

"tidak, Kagami-kun berbeda" teriak seseorang dari arah lapangan.

Aku mendekat ke lapangan tersebut, di sana terlihat Kagami dan Tetsuya sedang berbicara sesuatu, aku berdiri di samping lapangan dan melihat kearah mereka.

"Kagami-kun selalu percaya padaku, kemarin waktu kau berkata kerjasama tidak akan cukup untuk mengalahkan mereka, itu bukanlah kata-kata perpisahan, namun ajakan untuk berhenti bergantung pada satu sama lain, dan mengembangkan kemampuan masing-masing, agar kita bisa menggabungkan kedua kekuatan yang lebih besar demi meraih kemenangan" ucap Tetsuya.

"karena itulah biarkan aku membenarkan pernyataanku, aku bersyukur telah masuk ke Seirin, senpai kita adalah orang-orang yang sangat baik, dan teman-teman yang seangkatan dengan kita juga tidak pernah menyerah, Kagami-kun dan Nina-chan selalu percaya padaku, aku bukan lagi Kuroko Tetsuya pemain keenam bayangan SMP Teiko, aku adalah Kuroko Tetsuya pemain kelas satu SMA Seirin, aku tidak ingin membuat orang lain menjadi pemain terbaik di Jepang demi kepentingan diri sendiri, aku ingin bersama Kagami-kun, Nina-chan, dan yang lainnya menjadi pemain terbaik di Jepang, karena itulah aku akan menjadi kuat, dan mengalahkan Kiseki No Sedai" lanjutnya dengan lantang.

"dasar sejak awal niatku selalu begitukan?, selain itu ucapanmu masih salah" jawab Kagami sambil melempar bola ke Tetsuya dan di lempar kembali ke Kagami lalu dia melakukan _dunk._

"bukan ingin jadi yang terbaik tapi akan" lanjutnya ketikah dia melakukan _dunk._

"ha'i" jawab Tetsuya sambil tersenyum.

Aku ikut tersenyum, mereka terlihat keren sekali di mataku, aku bertepuk tangan setelah Kagami turun dari atas ring.

"kalian berdua keren sekali" pujiku pada mereka berdua.

Mereka kaget dengan kedatanganku yang secara tiba-tiba, bahkan Tetsuya juga tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

"uwwaaa… Nina sejak kapan kau berada di sana?" tanya Kagami sambil menunjuk kearahku.

"sejak Tetsuya memberi pernyataanya, dan Kagami-kun tidak baik menunjuk orang seperti itu" jawabku dengan wajah yang datar.

"uso, aku bahkan sampai tidak merasakan hawa keberadaanmu, lama-lama kau jadi kayak Kuroko" komentar Kagami.

"lebih baik kita pulang Tetsu, Kagami-kun" usulku sambil menyerahkan tas Tetsuya pada pemiliknya.

Kamipun pulang bersama dan aku berada di belakang mereka berdua. Selama perjalanan pulang kami, hanya diisi oleh ocehanku dan Kagami yang sempat membuat Tetsuya heran, karena tidak biasanya aku bisa secerewet ini.

"tapi bagaimana caramu menjadi lebih kuat Kuroko" tanya Kagami pada Tetsuya.

"aku tidak tau" jawab Tetsuya dengan muka yang datar.

"oi…oi…" ucap Kagami yang kaget dengan jawabannya.

"tapi aku pasti akan menemukan caranya sebelum Winter Cup" lanjut Tetsuya.

"baka, jangan mengatakan hal yang konyol, aku akan menjadi kuat, kalau kau kelamaan nanti kau ketinggalan loh, karena itulah cepatlah menjadi kuat, dan dimusim dingin ini tunjukan padaku permainan basket Kuroko yang baru" ucap Kagami yang mengepalkan tangannya pada Tetsuya dan dibalas kepalan tangan Tetsuya yang saling berbenturan menandakan persahabatan mereka terjalin kembali, sambil memberikan senyuman yang tulus. Akupun ikut tersenyum dan rasanya aku jadi ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"hentikan senyuman kalian yang seperti itu, kalian jadi terlihat seperti pasangan _guy_" ledekku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Nina teme, apa kau bilang?" omel Kagami padaku dan muncullah perempatan di keningnya.

"aku masih normal Nina-chan, dan aku tidak tertarik dengan Kagami-kun" jawab Tetsuya yang memasang wajah datarnya lagi.

"aku hanya bercanda kok, lagi pula…" ucapku sambil berjalan melewati mereka lalu berhenti di ikuti oleh mereka berdua yang berhenti di belakangku.

"untuk mengalahkan anggota Kiseki No Sedai, aku akan membanu kalian berdua…" ucapku sambil melihat bulan yang berada di depanku, lalu membalikkan badanku kehadapan mereka berdua.

"tidak-tidak, aku akan membantu kalian semua sebisaku untuk menjadi nomer satu di Jepang, dan aku juga tidak akan pernah menyerah" lanjutku sambil tersenyum.

Mereka juga ikut tersenyum, lalu Kagami mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"semangat yang bagus mohon bantuannya ya" ucap Kagami masih mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"ha'i tapi bisahkah kau berhenti mengacak-ngacak rambutku, kau membuatnya kusut" omelku pada Kagami.

"ha…ha…ha… habisnya kau manis sekali" jawabnya masih mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Bakagami, KNOW YOUR PLACE" kataku yang sudah marah karena dia tidak mau menurutiku dan menjitak kepalahnya.

"iitteiii, apa yang kau lakukan" omel Kagami sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"itu akibatnya kalau kau mengacak-ngacak rambutku Bakagami-kun" jawabku.

"ne… Tetsu lihatlah apa yang di lakukan Kagami-kun pada rambutku" aduhku pada Tetsuya.

"he…he…he, aku tidak pernah melihatmu secerewet ini Nina-chan" kata Tetsuya sambil merapikan rambutku.

Aku bengong beberapa saat, Tetsuya manis sekali waktu tertawa seperti tadi. Aku langsung memeluknya karena gemas, ya hanya di depan Tetsuya aku bisa berubah jadi manja, entahlah hanya saja aku tidak bisa melepas senyumanku di depannya.

"kau manis sekali Tetsu, aku jadi semakin menyayangimu" ucapku sambil memeluknya, ah benar-benar _out of character_ nih.

"su-sudahlah Nina-chan, kau tidak malu di lihat Kagami-kun" kata Tetsuya dengan muka yang merah.

Aku melepas pelukanku dan baru sadar kalau ada Kagami di sebelahku. Aku menundukan wajahku karena malu.

"he…he…he… aku baru tahu kalau Nina yang biasanya jarang berekspresi bisa manja seperti tadi, harus aku catat nih" komentar Kagami yang menggodaku.

"Kagami-kun, kau mau merasakan penggaris besiku ini?" ucapku yang mengeluarkan pemggaris besiku sambil memasang seringaiku.

"tidak terima kasih aku masih ingin hidup" jawabnya sambil menjauh dariku.

"sudah-sudah lebih baik kita pulang saja" ucap Tetsuya yang melerai kami berdua.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan, dan berpisah dengan Kagami di persimpangan jalan karena rumah kami beda jalan, sedangkan Tetsuya mengantarkanku sampai depan apartemenku.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Nina-chan" kata Tetsuya ketikah kami sampai di depan apartemen.

"ne, Tetsu" panggilku sebelum dia pergi.

"ya ada apa Nina-chan" jawabnya lalu menoleh padaku.

Cup~

Akupun mencium keningnya dan dia kaget dengan perbuatanku yang tiba-tiba itu.

"hati-hati ya Tetsu" kataku sembil tersenyum.

"ha-hai" jawabnya dengan rona merah di wajahnya, yang memberi kesan imut di mataku.

Setelah Tetsuya menjauh dari apartemenku, aku masuk ke dalam dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang terasa capek sekali.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Nina: akhirnya chapter 5 bisa di selesaikan juga

Kise: Authorcchi menyuruh kita untuk menjawab review yang telah masuk-ssu

Kagami: memang di mana si Author itu?

Kise: dia sedang mempersiapkan nonton piala dunia-ssu

Nina: bukanya jagoan Author-san sudah menang ya kemarin?

Kuroko: maksudnya Brazil?, entahlah mungkin dia sedang istirahat sebentar, oh ya kita juga di undang Author-san untuk nonton piala dunia di rumahnya.

Kise: aku ikut-ssu, lebih baik kita cepat-cepat jawab reviewnya supaya kita bisa cepat nonton-ssu

Nina: baiklah review yang pertama dari **LeoniaOtaku **dan** Akaisora Hikari**

Tidak aku tidak punya skill seperti itu, kan sudah di jelaskan bahwa aku sering berlatih selama ½ tahun di Amerika, dan nanti akan di jelaskan juga bagaimana aku bisa bermain basket, tapi masih nanti, oh ya dan untuk Leonia-san tenang saja bukan hanya Nigou bahkan aku akan membawakan Snowy pada Kagami, Tetsu mau membantuku? *angkat Snowy sambil menyeringai

Kuroko: tentu saja dengan senang hati Nina-chan *angkat Nigou

Kagami: ma-mau apa kalian?

Nina: Kagami-kun, kami punya sesuatu untukmu

Kagami: kyaaa… jauhkan mereka dariku *kabur

Nina dan Kuroko: *ngejar Kagami sambil bawa Nigou dan Snowy* Kagami-kun ini luculoh

Kagami: Kuroko, Nina teme, pergi kalian *masih lari

Kise: *sweetdrope* sudah kita tinggalkan saja mereka-ssu, selanjutnya dari **Meychan5872682**

Aku juga heran-ssu, setiap kali aku melihat adegannya Ninacchi, selalu bertabrakan ketikah bertemu dengan Kiseki No Sedai, mungkin Authorcchi lagi gak punya ide mau mempertemukan mereka seperti apa, tapi kalau di lempar lemari jangan-ssu, nanti bisa melukai wajahku yang tampan ini-ssu *narsis mode on

Aomine: oi Kise wajah tampan dari mana ha?, adanya kau itu seperti banci

Kise: Aominecchi hidoi-ssu *ngluarin air mata buaya

Aomine: ck… berisik kau kise, selanjutnya dari **VandQ**

Tentu saja ada, namanya manusia pasti ada kelemahan, tapi kelemahan Nina akan di beritahu nanti, mungkin hanya aku yang tidak punya kelemahan

Kise: kelemahan Aominecchi itu kulitnya hitam, pemalas dan sangat prevent-ssu, dan juga sangat tidak mengerti perasaan wanita sama seperti Kagamicchi-ssu, yang di otak mereka berdua hanya basket, basket, dan basket, pantas saja mereka berdua tidak laku-ssu

Aomine: apa kau bilang, kise teme ku hajar kau *kejar Kise

Kise: kyaaa… ada gangguro sedang mengejarku *lari dari kejaran Aomine

Aomine: sialan kau Kise *masih mengejar Kise

Midorima: mereka seperti anak kecil saja-nodayo, selanjutnya dari **FISIKA**

Tapi memang benar menurut ramalan oha asa orang yang berzodiac aquarius memang cocok dengan orang yang berzodiac sama denganya, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan Nina-chan bisa jatuh cinta pada yang lainnya, bu-bukanya aku tidak mendukungnya hanya saja aku bicara kenyataan-nodayo *naikin kacamata sambil memalingkan muka

Murasakibara: Midochin *Kraus* kau masih tetap tsunder ya *Kraus…kraus*

Midorima: aku tidak tsunder, lebih baik kau jawab review selanjutnya

Murasakibara: selanjutnya *Kraus* dari **Gemini Yokina-chan** *Kraus*

Gomene Auchin tidak bisa update cepat *Kraus* dia bisanya update 1 minggu sekali kalau sedang tidak ada tugas *Kraus…kraus*

Midorima: ngomong-ngomong di mana Akashi?, biasanya dia akan memarahi mereka yang masih saling mengejar di sana?

Murasakibara: em… Akachin bilang *Kraus* dia akan membantu Auchin *Kraus* untuk mempersiapkan acara nonton nanti malam *Kraus* jadi kita yang di suruh menutupnya *Kraus*

Midorima: ini merepotkan sekali, lebih baik kau saja yang tutup, aku capek

Murasakibara: **REVIEW PLEASE…! ***nyem…nyem*

* * *

**Next Chapter**

* * *

"_aku ingin tau pendapatmu, apa kita mengadakan training camp di gunung atau di pantai?"_

"_eh, aku rasa dua-duanya bagus senpai"_

_._

_._

"_pengetesan menu?"_

"_mana bisa kita bilang 'masakanmu tidak enak, latihan dulu sana' padanyakan?"_

_._

_._

"_Nina-chan beruntung ya, sudah cantik, bisa bermain basket, bisa menganalisa dan juga bisa masak, aku iri padamu"_

"_tapi aku tidak sesempurna itu kok senpai"_

_._

_._

"_eh?, tapi kalau aku menolak"_

"_kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia nyata, atau bertemu dengan teman-temanmu lagi"_

_._

_._

**Chapter 6: Cooking Time**


	6. Chapter 6: Cooking Time

_**Hai… hai saya kembali lagi…**_

_**Adakah yang mrindukan saya?**_

_**Sepertinya tidak ya… *cry***_

_**Oke daripada banyak ngomong, lebih baik langsung saja kita ke ceritanya…**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroko No Basuke bukan punya saya tapi punya FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI (kalau punya saya, pasti saya sudah masukin Oc saya dalam ceritanya)**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), alur mengikuti jalan cerita Kurobas yang asli hanya saja ada beberapa tambahan dari saya, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

* * *

_**Flashback Capter 5**_

_**Akupun mencium keningnya dan dia kaget dengan perbuatanku yang tiba-tiba itu.**_

"_**hati-hati ya Tetsu" kataku sembil tersenyum.**_

"_**ha-hai" jawabnya dengan rona merah di wajahnya, yang memberi kesan imut di mataku.**_

_**Setelah Tetsuya menjauh dari apartemenku, aku masuk ke dalam dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang terasa capek sekali.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Cooking Time**

**.**

Besoknya~

Bel istirahat kedua akhirnya berbunyi, hari ini pelajarannya sangat berat, karena sebagian pelajaran di isi oleh guru yang menurut sebagian murid termasuk killer, dan aku juga sempat melihat wajah bahagia mereka ketikah bel itu berbunyi, seolah-olah mereka telah melakukan kerja paksa tanpa istirahat berhari-hari dan baru diberi liburan. Banyak murid-murid yang pergi menuju kantin dan ada juga yang masih bertahan di dalam kelas. Aku sendiri lebih memilih di kelas dan mendengarkan lagu sambil meminum chocolate milkshake yang di belikan Tetsuya, suasananya sangat damai sampai sebuah suara mengganggu ketenanganku.

"Nina-chan, aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu." Itu Riko senpai, entah bagaimana dia bisa berada di depanku dan menarikku keluar dari dalam kelas, sepertinya dia meminjam kekuatan misdirectionnya Tetsuya.

"Ada apa Riko senpai?." Aku langsung bertanya kepada Riko senpai begitu kami sampai di luar kelas, aku harap Riko senpai memberikanku alasan yang bagus.

"Aku ingin tau pendapatmu, apa kita mengadakan training camp di gunung atau di pantai?."

Ha…?, jadi Riko senpai hanya mau bertanya hal itu.

"Aku, rasa dua-duanya bagus senpai."

"Mou, aku bingung dengan pilihan itu, Hyuuga juga bilang kalau dua-duanya juga bagus, karena itu aku bertanya padamu." Riko senpai menggembungkan pipinya karena tidak puas dengan jawabanku, yang anehnya malah membuat kesan imut di mataku. Aku tersenyum tipis lalu memberikan usul pada Riko senpai.

"Kalau begitu kita adakan saja training camp dua kali."

"Eh?, maksudmu?."

"Maksudku di awal liburan musim panas kita adakan training camp di pantai, lalu awal musim gugur setelah babak penyisihan kita adakan training camp di gunung senpai."

"Benar juga, tapi apa di perbolehkan ya?."

"Tenang saja, Biar aku yang bicara pada Takeda sensei tentang rencana ini."

"Wah kau memang bisa di andalkan Nina-chan, kalau begitu kita akan beri tau yang lainnya nanti." Riko senpai mengatakannya dengan penuh semangat, rasanya aku bisa melihat api yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

.

Di gym setelah latihan~

Riko senpai meminta kami semua berkumpul sebelum latihan di bubarkan, sepertinya dia mau mengumumkan diskusi kecil kami tadi.

"Minna pada awal dan akhir musim panas, kita akan mengadakan training camp dua kali"

Pengumuman Riko senpai membuat yang lainnya sweetdrope seolah berkata 'Mereka memilih dua-duanya.'

"Setelah liburan musim panas, babak penyisihan Winter Cup akan langsung dimulai, penting bagi kita untuk menggunakan liburan ini semaksimal mungkin." Aku menjelaskan kepada mereka tujuan diadakan training camp ini.

"Tunjukan semangat kalian, latihan selesai." Dan Hyuuga senpai mengakhirinya lalu di jawab dengan ucapan "terima kasih banyak" oleh mereka.

"Maaf karena kami harus membicarakan masalah training camp ini ke pembimbing, kami pergi dulu ya." Ijin Riko senpai pada Hyuuga senpai yang dibalas anggukan kepala olehnya, lalu dia menggandeng tanganku dan pergi dari gym.

Kami sampai di ruang guru dan bertemu dengan Takeda sensei yang sedang duduk di kursinya, beliau sedang melihat kearah taman yang terletak di samping ruang guru, aku baru tau kalau di situ ada taman dan kolam ikan. Kami berbicara pada Takeda sensei tentang training camp yang akan kami adakan.

"Tapi dana yang ada sedikit, sedangkan untuk mengadakan training camp seperti itu, kita butuh dana lumayan banyak." Komentar Takeda sensei, sepertinya dia kurang setuju karena kita mengadakannya dua kali.

"Tenang saja, aku punya kenalan yang memiliki penginapan di sekitar pantai dan gunung, kita bisa minta diskon jika mau." Aku langsung menggunakan taktik yang sudah aku rencanakan jika Takeda sensei berkata seperti itu, tidak sia-sia aku belajar teknik sales dari sepupuku, jadi aku bisa merayu orang untuk mengikuti kemauanku.

"bagaimana dengan makananya, bukanya kalau kita minta diskon seperti itu, mereka biasanya tidak menyediakan makanan kan?."

"Tenang saja Riko senpai, kita bisa memasaknya sendiri, lagipula di sana juga menyediakan dapur kok."

"Baiklah, aku setuju saja jika kalian sudah mempersiapkannya dengan matang, jadi kalian akan berangkat kapan?." Pada Akhirnya Takeda sensei mengijinkan kami, kalau aku Akashi mungkin aku sudah memasang senyum kemenangan, tapi karena aku bukan Akashi aku hanya tersenyum tipis saja.

"Awal liburan musim panas dan awal musim gugur." jawabku dengan mantap.

Setelah selesai meminta izin pada Takeda sensei, aku keluar dari ruang guru bersama Riko senpai dan menuju ke gym untuk mengambil barang-barangku. Di perjalanan kami bertemu dengan Hyuuga senpai.

"Bagaimana sudah dapat ijin?." Tanya Hyuuga senpai

"yup, berkat Nina-chan kita dapat ijin." Riko senpai mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai tanda bahwa kita berhasil merayu Takeda-sensei.

"Tapi, selama training camp kita harus memasak sendiri." Lanjutku.

"Hah… sudah aku duga, ne Riko aku ada satu permintaan untukmu." Tanya Hyuuga senpai pada Riko senpai yang langsung di jawab.

"Eh apa itu?."

Dan di sinilah aku, bersama tim Seirin yang lainnya di tempat yang di sediakan sekolah untuk praktek memasak dengan Riko senpai yang sedang memasak, dan yang lainnya termasuk aku duduk di meja yang telah di sediakan. Aku sempat heran dengan wajah para senpai yang seperti orang mau di eksekusi mati?, oh ya ada sebuah papan tulis di belakang Riko senpai yang bertuliskan.

"Pengetesan Menu?." Ya apa yang di katakana Furihata itu adalah tulisan yang berada di belakang Riko senpai.

"Mana bisa kita bilang 'masakanmu tidak enak latihan dulu sana' padanyakan?." Jawab Hyuuga senpai.

Selanjutnya ada percakapan yang membuatku sweetdrope.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa senpai sekalian ada yang bisa memasak." Tanya Kawahara pada para Senpai yang kebetulan berada di sebelahnya.

"Sedikit, gak terlalu." Jawab Kogaine senpai.

"Gak bisa sama sekali." Sahut Hyuuga senpai.

"Yang paling jago mungkin Mitobe, kalau Kuroko bagaimana?." Tanya Izuki senpai pada Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dalam memasak telur rebus." Nah jawaban Tetsuya ini yang membuatku sweetdrope, apalagi dia menjawabnya dengan wajah datar andalannya.

Aku yang masih penasaran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi langsung menyikut pelan Kiyoshi senpai yang ada di sebelahku, Kiyoshi senpai melihat ke arahku pertanda dia mendengarkanku.

"Memang ada apa dengan masakan Riko senpai?."

"Kau tidak tau ya Nina-chan, Riko sama sekali tidak bisa memasak, waktu pertandingan kita melawan Touou, dia menghidangkan Honey Lemon, tapi tidak di kupas, tidak di potong, dan masih utuh, yang berakhir di tempat sampah karena tidak bisa di makan." Izuki senpai menjelaskannya kepadaku yang langsung membuatku merinding. Aku jadi ingat waktu aku masih di Teiko dulu, sebelum aku mengetahui kemampuan masak dari Momoi, dia juga pernah memberikan Honey Lemon padaku.

*Flashback*

Hari ini mereka para anggota Kiseki No Sedai seperti biasa sedang melaksanakan latihan neraka yang di berikan Akashi dengan aku dan Momoi yang mencatat perkebangan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja perutku berbunyi karena tadi siang aku belum makan sama sekali, salahkan Akashi yang menyuruhku membantunya menyusun jadwal latihan mereka sampai aku telat makan siang. Mendengar suara dari perutku tadi, Momoi menawarkanku Honey Lemon yang dia bawa.

"Nina-chan aku bawa Honey Lemon, kau pasti laparkankan makanlah." Momoi memberikan padaku kotak makan yang isinya adalah Honey Lemon.

Aku menatap Honey Lemonnya dan aku langsung sweetdrope, kenapa lemonnya masih utuh?, dan kenapa lemonnya seperti mengambang di atas madunya?.

"Momoi-san, ini tidak apa-apakan?."

"Tenang saja Nina-san, ini enak kok, aku sudah mencuci lemon dan menambahkan beberapa bahan, jadi pasti enak, aku juga akan memberikannya pada yang lainnya, sekalian aku minta pendapatmu tentang masakanku." Kali ini Momoi memberikan puppy eyesnya padaku yang sayangnya tidak terlalu berpengaruh, tapi aku kasian juga dia pasti sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah, aku menghela nafas dan mengambil satu lemon yang ada di kotak makan itu.

"Kalau begitu Ittadakimasu."

Aku mulai memakan lemon itu, dan membulatkan mataku mencoba menelan lemon yang berada di tenggorokanku.

"Bagaimana, enak tidak Nina-chan?." Momoi bertanya padaku dengan antusias.

Aku diam saja dan menjatuhkan sisa lemon yang berada di tanganku lalu jatuh pingsan di lantai gym, hal yang ku dengar terakhir adalah suara anggota lainnya yang panik, dan juga aku merasakan tubuhku di angkat seseorang.

*End Flashback*

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Momoi meminta maaf padaku sambil menangis, sepertinya dia sangat khawatir padaku, bukan hanya Momoi saja tapi seluruh anggota Kiseki No sedai juga mencemaskanku. Dan kau tau apa yang di katakan sensei yang memeriksaku, beliau bilang aku kerancunan makanan. Katanya makanan yang aku makan kelebihan vitamin dan saat itu kondisi tubuhku sedang tidak fit, sepertinya Momoi mencampurkan beberapa vitamin pada makanan itu, untung saja aku langsung di bawa ke UKS, kalau tidak aku pasti sudah tewas di gym. Setelah kejadian itu aku tidak diperbolehkan mencicipi masakan Momoi oleh para anggota Kisedai, ya mungkin mereka takut kejadian itu terulang kembali.

Kita kembali ke Riko senpai~

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya Riko senpai menghidangkan makanan yang telah di buatnya.

"Yak, sudah jadi kare." Riko senpai meletakan piring di depan kami sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Kami melihat kearah piring itu.

"Kareeee?." Teriak anggota yang lainnya.

"_It'is formula X_." Ucapku sambil sweetdrop yang di setujui oleh Kagami dan Tetsuya yang berada di sampingku.

Kenapa aku bisa mengatakan itu formula X?. Well, bumbunya benar kare, tapi sayur dan bawangnya masih utuh. Lalu suara tok-tok dari tadi itu apa coba?, dan juga nasinya terlihat lembek pasti rasanya tidak akan enak. Sudah ku duga kemampuan memasak Riko senpai setara dengan Momoi.

"Sudah jangan di hiraukan penampilannya, rasanya pasti baik-baik saja, inikan hanya kare." Lagi Riko senpai mengatakannya dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Ukh… sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan.

"Ka-kalau begitu." Ucap Hyuuga senpai.

"Ittadakimasu." Lanjut kami semua.

Aku mencobannya dan dugaanku benar, rasanya aneh, bahkan sayur serta dagingnya pun masih mentah, di tambah rasa asin, manis, serta pedasnya tidak menyatu dengan bumbunya. Ya ampun ini sih namanya pelumpuhan indra perasa.

"Kalau mau nambah masih ada kok." Hah… bahkan Riko senpai masih menyediakan satu panci, yang benar saja bisa mati muda nih.

Aku menaruh sendokku dan meminum air putih yang ada di sebelahku, huft… rasanya nyawaku kembali.

"Ternyata memang tidak begitu enak ya?." Ucap Riko senpai dengan nada yang kecewa karena masakannya yang gagal.

Melihat Riko senpai berkata seperti itu, entah kenapa Hyuuga senpai malah menghabiskan makanan yang berada di piringnya, aku takjub karena dia dapat menghabiskan formula X yang di sebut kare oleh Riko senpai.

"Trima kasih atas makananya." Hyuuga senpai berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan memasang wajah coolnya.

"Enak kok cuma terlalu pedas saja, aku mau membeli minuman dulu." Lanjutnya lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Kali ini Kiyoshi senpai yang memberi semangat pada Riko senpai, dia sudah berdiri di depan panci berisi formula X itu, lalu mulai bicara.

"Rasanya agak unik tapi lumayan enak, karena kau memasukan bahan terpenting dalam memasak yaitu cinta, hanya saja ada yang salah dengan caramu memasaknya, bisahkah aku melihat caramu memasaknya?." Kiyoshi senpai mengatakannya sambil tersenyum yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Riko senpai.

Wah… Hyuuga senpai dan Kiyoshi senpai terlihat keren di mata kouhainya, dan terlihat bodoh di mataku. Aku melihat kearah Izuki senpai yang sedang keluar untuk mencari Hyuuga senpai, yang berakhir dengan teriakan histeris Izuki senpai di depan pintu, sepertinya Hyuuga senpai pingsan karena formula X itu. Tiba-tiba Kiyoshi senpai berbicara dengan teman-temannya sambil mengeluarkan keringat atau menangis?.

"Apa ada yang bisa mengajari Riko cara memasaknya?."

"Hei Kiyoshi, kau mengeluarkan keringat yang aneh." Jawab Kogaine senpai.

"Kalau begitu Mito." Kogaine senpai melihat kearah Mitobe senpai, di sana aku melihat Mitobe senpai seperti sudah kehilangan nyawanya.

"Ja-jadi, siapa yang mau mengajarinya?, aku atau Izuki?." Tanya Tsucida senpai pada kami.

Kagami berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan memakai celemek yang berada di atas meja lalu mulai memasak sesuatu, seperti memasak tumis sayur mungkin, setelah jadi dia menghidangkannya di meja.

"Silahkan."

"Apa?, kelihatannya enak banget?." Komentar Furihata.

"Kalau gitu, aku coba ya?." Kogaine senpai mulai mencobanya dan dia bilang enak.

"Kagami kok bisa?." Tanya Furihata dengan penasaran.

"ah, soalnya aku tinggal sendirian." Jawabnya.

Aku mendekat kearah meja mereka dan mulai berkomentar.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kagami-kun bisa memasak, aku pikir kau cuma bisa makan."

"Kau pikir aku cuma bisa makan Nina?."

"Iya."

"Nina teme."

"Sudah-sudah, Kagami masakanmu enak juga." Hyuuga senpai memuji masakan Kagami, sepertinya dia sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Bicara soal masakan enak, masakan Nina juga enak kok, oh ya kenapa tidak kau saja yang masak?." Kagami menoleh kepadaku.

"Eh, Nina-chan bisa memasak?, kalau begitu coba kau memasak sesuatu, biar kami yang mencobanya." Pinta Kiyoshi senpai padaku.

"Baiklah aku akan memasak, tapi aku tidak jamin rasannya."

Aku mengambil celemek berwarna biru muda di atas meja lalu memasangnya. Hmm… kira-kira enaknya masak apa?, bagaimana kalau nasi goreng saja, aku rasa itu lebih praktis. Aku mengeluarkan beberapa bahan lalu mulai memasaknya. Tak butuh waktu lama masakanku jadi dan aku menghidangkannya di meja.

"Sudah jadi." Aku menaruh nasi goreng itu di depan Kiyoshi senpai

"Aku coba ya, ittadakimasu." Kiyoshi senpai memasukan nasi goreng itu ke mulutnya, matanya membulat ketikah makanan itu sudah masuk ke perutnya sambil bergumam "i-ini."

"Ada apa Kiyoshi?, bagaimana rasanya?." Tanya Izuki senpai yang sudah sangat penasaran.

"Ini enak sekali, padahal hanya nasi goreng biasa, tapi aku seperti makan nasi goreng di restoran ternama." Puji Kiyoshi senpai, aku rasa Kiyoshi senpai terlalu berlebihan.

"Eh… benarkah?, biar aku coba." Riko senpai mengambil sendok yang ada di atas meja lalu mencoba masakanku.

"Be-benar ini enak sekali, Nina-chan kau bisa memasak kare kan?."

"Bisa kok senpai, memangnya kenapa?."

"Kalau begitu ajari aku ya." Ucap Riko senpai dengan antusias.

"Ha'i."

Pada akhirnya aku mengajari Riko senpai cara memasak kare dengan baik dan benar, ya walaupun susah karena Riko senpai sering gagal, tapi dia tidak menyerah, dan setelah mengajari selama 1 jam, jadi juga kare seperti yang di inginkan. Riko senpai menghidangkan kare ke semua anggota kecuali Tetsuya, aku rasa Riko senpai melupakannya.

(Author: kasihan sekali nasib anda Tetsu-kun *puk-puk kepala Kuroko*)

(Nina: Author-san lebih baik kita kembali ke cerita)

Aku mengambil piring yang tak jauh dari tempatku berada lalu menaruh nasi dan kuah kare di atas piring itu, dan memberikannya pada Tetsuya.

"Silahkan Tetsu cobalah, ini enak kok." Aku menaruh piring itu di depan Tetsuya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, ittadakimasu." Ucap Tetsuya dan mulai memakan kare itu.

"Ini enak." Komentar Tetsuya, walau dia mengatakannya dengan wajah datarnya, setidaknya kerja kerasku mengajari Riko senpai berhasil, tapi di sebelahnya malah berkomentar lain.

"Masih tidak enak." Teriakan mereka membuatku kaget, apa yang salah?.

"Tidak mungkin." Bahkan Riko senpai juga kaget karena respon dari mereka tidak sesuai keinginannya.

"Ne Nina-chan, kau sudah membimbingnya dengan baik kan?." Tanya Izuki senpai padaku.

"Tentu saja senpai, bahkan aku sudah mencobanya, Tetsu sendiri bilang kalau ini enak." Jawabku mencoba membela diriku sendiri.

"Eh… apa itu benar Kuroko?, jangan memaksakan dirimu kalau memang tidak enak." Tanya Kogaine senpai pada Tetsuya.

"Ini memang enak kok senpai, dan aku tidak memaksakan diriku." Jawab Tetsuya dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Jangan-jangan, Kuroko apa kau mengambilnya sendiri?." Tanya Kiyoshi senpai, sepertinya dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Tidak, Nina-chan yang mengambilkannya karena aku di lupakan."

"Sudah aku duga, Riko coba kau tunjukan bagaimana kau menghidangkannya."

"Ha'i, etto pertama nasi lalu sebelum di beri kuah, tambahkan ini." Riko senpai menambahkan sesuatu di atas nasi itu, dan aku langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan horor.

"Riko senpai apa yang kau berikan di nasi itu?." Tanyaku masih dengan tatapan horor.

"Tentu saja vitamin." Dan Riko senpai menjawabnya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Haahhh… itu dia masalahnya." Teriak yang lainnya.

Setelah tau masalahnya, Riko senpai menghidangkan kare tanpa tambahan vitamin, dan mereka mencobanya.

"Rasanya normal." Komentar mereka dengan wajah yang sangat lega, sedangkan Riko senpai cemberut dan mengomel pada mereka.

"Mou, setidaknya bilang kalau itu enak." Ya itulah omelan dari Riko senpai.

* * *

^.^

* * *

Hari sudah semakin sore dan kami memutuskan untuk pulang bersama-sama, alasannya sih karena hanya kami saja yang masih berada di sekolah. Kami mampir di pasar swalayan dulu karena kebetulan aku kehabisan bahan makanan. Aku di temani Tetsuya dan Kagami mencari di tempat bahan makanan (Kagami ikut karena dia juga ke habisan bahan), sedang lainnya berpencar entah ke mana, soalnya pasar swalayan ini cukup besar dan menjual berbagai macam barang. Aku mengecek barang-barang yang aku butuhkan dan semuanya sudah komplit, langsung saja aku berjalan kearah meja kasir. Di perjalanan, aku melihat ada anak laki-laki sedang menangis di depan rak yang berisi snack coklat. Sepertinya dia terpisah dari orang tuannya karena tidak ada siapapun yang mendekatinya. Aku berjalan kearahnya kemudian bertanya padanya.

"Hey, adik kecil, sedang apa kau disini?."

Dia melihat kearahku dengan mata besarnya yang berwarna coklat. Anak ini berambut coklat terang sama seperti matanya, kalau menurutku dia sekitar umur 5-6 tahun.

"A-aku *hiks* terpisah dari ibuku *hiks* dan aku tidak tau dia ada di mana *hiks*." Dia menjawabnya sambil menangis, aku jadi tak tega meninggalkannya.

"Jangan menangis, laki-laki itu tidak boleh cengeng, bagaimana kalau aku membantumu, mencari ibumu." Aku mengelus rambutnya sambil tersenyum tulus agar dia tenang, dan lihatlah caraku berhasil, dia mulai berhenti menangis dan menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Ada apa Nina?, bukannya tadi kau pergi ke kasir?." Ucap sebuah suara dibelakangku, suara ini pasti Kagami, aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kagami dan Tetsuya yang memandangku heran, satu ide cermelang langsung melintas di kepalaku.

"Kagami-kun, boleh aku minta bantuamu?."

"Bantuan apa?."

"Begini, anak ini terpisah dengan ibunya dan dia tidak tau harus mencari dimana, jadi aku harap kau mau menggendongnya di pundakmu."

"Ha?, buat apa aku menggendongnya?."

"Sudah lakukan saja, atau kau mau merasakan penggaris besiku?." Aku mengeluarkan penggaris besiku sambil menyeringai pada Kagami, dan dia hanya menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku paham, aku hanya menggendongnya saja bukan."

"Bagus, nah adik kecil siapa namamu?." Aku melihat kearah anak tadi yang masih menatatap kami.

"Shin, Takumi Shin." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah Takumi-kun, namaku Nina, yang berambut merah itu Kagami, sedangkan yang berambut biru di sebelahku namanya Kuroko, kami akan membantu mencari ibumu."

"Be-benarkah?."

"Tentu saja, tapi bisahkah kau berjanji padaku?."

"Apa itu oneesan?."

"Kau harus jadi pemberani, dan tidak boleh cengeng ya."

"Ha'i, Nina neesan." Jawab Takumi dengan antusias.

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangkat tubuhnya.

"O-oneesan apa yang mau kau lakukan?."

"Tenang saja, Kagami-kun bisa kau jongkok sebentar." Perintahku pada Kagami yang di tanggapi dengan malas olehnya, tapi dia masih melakukanya kok.

Aku meletakan Takumi di pundak Kagami lalu menyuruh Kagami untuk berdiri.

"Ti-tinggi sekali, oneesan aku takut." Takumi mulai meremas rambut Kagami, sepertinya dia ketakutan.

"Tenang saja Takumi-kun, kau tidak akan jatuh, bukannya kau sudah berjanji ingin jadi pemberani?."

"Ha-ha'i, aku akan jadi pemberani."

"Lalu sekarang apa rencanamu Nina-chan?." Tanya Tetsuya padaku.

"Aku ingin Takumi-kun meneriaki namanya serta nama ibunya, setidaknya tubuh Kagami yang tinggi bisa membuat Takumi melihat ibunya."

"Kenapa tidak membawanya ke bagian informasi saja Nina, itu akan lebih muda."

"Kau lupa ya Kagami-kun, kita sudah berjanji untuk membantunya."

"Kan kau yang membuat janji."

"Oh… jadi Kagami-kun tidak mau membantu." Lagi aku mengeluarkan penggaris besiku.

"Glek… Ti-tidak kok Nina, a-aku cuma bercanda." Kagami mulai mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tapi darimana kita mulai mencarinya Nina-chan, kau tau swalayan ini sangat luas?." Tanya Tetsuya padaku.

"Kalau aku jadi seorang ibu yang kehilangan anaknya, mungin aku akan menelusuri tempat-tempat yang aku kunjungi." Jawabku.

"Jadi kita akan menelusuri setiap tempat yang di lewati anak ini?."

"Tepat sekali Kagami-kun, nah Takumi-kun apa kau masih ingat tempat mana saja yang kau kunjungi dengan ibumu?."

"Aku rasa aku masih mengingatnya kok oneesan."

"Bagus, lebih baik kita bergegas."

Kami mulai menelusuri tempat-tempat yang di kunjungi Takumi, dia juga meneriaki namannya dan juga nama ibunya. Hingga sampailah kami di bagian pakaian, Takumi seperti melihat ibunya yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat kami.

"Oneesan, aku menemukannya, ibu berada di depan meja sebelah sana." Takumi menunjuk kearah depan, dan aku melihat seorang wanita yang berambut sama dengan Takumi di depan meja, sepertinya itu bagian informasi. Tanpa pikir panjang kami langsung pergi ke tempat itu.

"Okaasan." Teriak Takumi ketikah kami sampai beberapa meter di depan wanita itu. Kagami menurunkan Takumi dan dia langsung berlari menuju ibunya dan memeluknya.

"Shin kemana saja kau, okaasan mencemaskanmu." Ibu Takumi membalas pelukannya, air matapun menetes dari matanya, sepertinya dia sangat khawatir.

"Gomene okaasan, aku terlalu fokus pada coklat yang berada di rak tadi dan tidak memperhatikan okaasan."

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau baik-baik sajakan?."

"Ha'i."

"Ah… hampir lupa, okaasan kakak-kakak ini yang telah membantuku mencari okaasan, yang berambut merah itu Kagami niisan, lalu kakak yang cantik itu namannya Nina neesan, dan are dimana Kuroko niisan?." Takumi melihat kekanan dan ke kirinya tapi tidak juga menemukan Tetsuya, aku langsung menarik tangannya dan menyuruhnya berada di sampingku.

"Ano Takumi-kun, Kuroko niisan ada di sini." Aku menunjuk Tetsuya yang berada di sebelahku, dia kaget karena tiba-tiba Tetsuya sudah berada di situ.

"Uwaa… Kuroko niisan kau mengejutkanku."

"Tapi aku dari tadi berada di sini Takumi-kun." Jelas Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Gomenne oniisan aku tidak melihatmu tadi." Takumi menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, yang penting kau sudah bertemu dengan ibumu kan?." Jawab Tetsuya sambil tersenyum tipis dan mengelus kepala Takumi.

"Aku berterima kasih pada kalian karena sudah menolong Shin." Ibu Takumi membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Eh tidak apa-apa kok bibi, kami senang membantu Takumi-kun." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Shin ayo kita pulang."

"Ha'i okaasan, oneesan dan oniisan kapan-kapan kita bermain bersama ya." Ucap Takumi sambil tersenyum senang, Takumi terlihat sangat imut jika tersenyum seperti itu.

"Tentu saja, lain kali kita akan bersenang-senang." Aku ikut tersenyum begitu juga dengan Kagami dan Tetsuya.

Mereka pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga, dan Takumi sempat melambaikan tangan pada kami. Setelah mereka jauh kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke kasir dan membayar semua belanjaan kami, karena dari tadi Riko senpai mengirim pesan padaku yang isinya menyuruh kami cepat-cepat. Aku pergi keluar di ikuti oleh Kagami dan Tetsuya yang berjalan di belakangku.

"Kalian lama sekali, kami sudah menunggu kalian di sini dari tadi." Omel Riko senpai.

"Gomen Riko senpai, tadi ada sedikit masalah." Aku menjelaskan perihal keterlambatan kami.

"Sudahlah Riko, yang penting mereka sudah datang jadi lebih baik kita pulang ya." Ucap Kiyoshi senpai mencoba meredahkan amarah Riko senpai dan berhasil, sepertinya aku akan berterima kasih pada Kiyoshi senpai nanti.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami, ngomong-ngomong tim ini benar-benar berisik karena dari tadi diisi oleh ocehan dari Kogaine senpai dan juga omelan-omelan dari Hyuuga senpai, ah beberapa teman-temanku juga ikut mengoceh, dan aku cuma bisa jadi pendengar di sini sampai suara Riko senpai membuatku menoleh padanya.

"Nina-chan beruntung ya, sudah cantik, pintar, bisa bermain basket, bisa menganalisa, dan juga bisa masak, aku iri padamu."

Aku tersenyum tipis dan mulai menjawab perkataan Riko senpai.

"Tapi aku tidak sesempurna itu kok senpai."

"Eh, tapi itu kenyataan kok Nina-chan." Kyoshi senpai yang mendengarku bicara seperti itu ikut berkomentar.

"Aku tidak dapat kemampuan analisa dan bermain basket dengan cuma-cuma senpai."

"Maksudmu." Tanya Izuki senpai, sepertinya mereka semua mulai memperhatikanku, lebih baik aku ceritakan saja, toh tak ada yang perlu di sembunyikan.

"Baiklah, karena kalian orang-orang yang baik, aku akan sedikit bercerita." Aku melihat ke atas dan mendapati bulan yang bersinar terang, sangat cantik.

"Dulu kata sahabatku, aku sama sekali tidak pandai dalam basket, dan juga tidak bisa menganalisa, ya bisa di bilang aku adalah remaja biasa, aku dari sd sampai pertengahan kelas satu smp tinggal di Kyoto, aku pernah bilang pada Kiyoshi senpai kalau aku tidak boleh ke Kyoto atau tinggal di sana walau rumahku di sana karena suatu insidenkan?." Lanjutku dan menoleh pada Kiyoshi senpai.

"Ya kau memang pernah bilang seperti itu, tapi kau tidak menjelaskannya." Jawab Kiyoshi senpai.

"Memang insiden apa itu Nina-chan?." Tanya Riko senpai padaku dengan nada yang sangat penasaran.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan ceritaku.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Author: saya menambahkan slide cerita disini, semoga kalian menikmatinya

Kagami: ini bukan makanan Author mana bisa di nikmati

Nina: Kagami-kun pikirannya selalu ke makanan kalau gak ke basket

Author: sudahlah kita jawab review saja, Tetsu-kun tolong anda jawab review pertama kita

Kuroko: baiklah Author-san, yang pertama dari **Miharu Midorikawa**

Terima kasih telah memberi tau Author-san tentang kesalahannya, dan Author-san bilang dia akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahan typonya, dan semoga Miharu-san suka dengan lanjutan cerita ini.

Nina: selanjutnya dari **AyumuIshikawa**

Kau yang membayangkannya saja sudah blussing, apa lagi aku yang melihatnya langsung. Seharusnya waktu itu aku bawa kamera dan memotretnya.

Kuroko: tidak perlu kamera Nina-san, aku akau selalu tersenyum untukmu. *senyum*

Nina: *blussing*

Author: cie… yang sedang kasmaran nih, ah saya melihat banyak bunga bermekaran di sini.

Nina: su-sudahlah, Kise-kun kau yang jawab review selanjutnya ya

Kise: aku iri pada Kurokocchi-ssu, kapan aku bisa bersama Ninacchi-ssu?

Kuroko: kau bisa bersamanya dalam mimpi Kise-kun

Kise: Kurokocchi hidoi-ssu

Author: sudahlah jawab saja Kise-kun

Kise: ha'i-ha'i selanjutnya dari **LeoniaOtaku**

Author akan mencoba membuatnya romantis-ssu, tapi tidak tau bisa di bilang romantis atau tidak, yang jelas di tunggu saja-ssu.

Kagami: selanjutnya dari **VandQ**

Seumur hidupun aku tidak akan pergi ke rumahmu, walau kau memberiku makanan banyak sekalipun aku tidak akan ke sana

Nina: tidak boleh begitu Kagami-kun, diakan sudah berbaik hati mengundangmu ke rumahnya, apa jangan-jangan kau takut pada anjing-anjingnya?

Kagami: hah… sudahlah, aku benci berdebat denganmu *pergi ke Maji Burger*

Akashi: Author bilang kalau chapter besok akan menceritakan tentang rahasia Nina

Midorima: jadi tetap ikuti cerita ini-nodayo, bu-bukan berarti aku peduli hanya saja Author yang menyuruhku untuk memberitahukannya-nodayo *perbaiki letak kacamata*

Nina: untuk terakhir kalinya **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

* * *

**Next Chapter**

* * *

"_Eh?, tapi kalau aku menolak."_

"_Kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia nyata, atau bertemu dengan teman-temanmu lagi."_

_._

_._

"_I-ibu aku kenapa?."_

"_Dany, lebih baik kau segera panggil dokter kemari."_

_._

_._

"_Ya begitulah, perkenalkan namaku Nina Valentine, yoroshiku."_

"_Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, yoroshiku."_

_._

_._

"_Tanpa perlu kalian minta, aku juga sudah mau menawarkannya, jadi bagaimana Nina apa kau mau jadi menejer ke dua?, dan satu lagi aku tidak menerima penolakan."_

"_Beri aku waktu sampai istirahat kedua, akan aku beri jawabannya."_

_._

_._

**Chapter 7: Secret Of Nina**


	7. Chapter 7: Secret Of Nina

_**Saya kembali lagi dengan lanjutan cerita ini…**_

_**Semoga kalian suka dengan lanjutan ceritanya…**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroko No Basuke bukan punya saya tapi punya FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI (kalau punya saya, pasti saya sudah masukin Oc saya dalam ceritanya)**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), alur mengikuti jalan cerita Kurobas yang asli hanya saja ada beberapa tambahan dari saya, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

* * *

_**Flashback Chapter 6**_

"_**Dulu kata sahabatku, aku sama sekali tidak pandai dalam basket, dan juga tidak bisa menganalisa, ya bisa di bilang aku adalah remaja biasa, aku dari sd sampai pertengahan kelas satu smp tinggal di Kyoto, aku pernah bilang pada Kiyoshi senpai kalau aku tidak boleh ke Kyoto atau tinggal di sana walau rumahku di sana karena suatu insidenkan?." Lanjutku dan menoleh pada Kiyoshi senpai.**_

"_**Ya kau memang pernah bilang seperti itu, tapi kau tidak menjelaskannya." Jawab Kiyoshi senpai.**_

"_**Memang insiden apa itu Nina-chan?." Riko senpai bertanya padaku dengan nada yang sangat penasaran.**_

_**Aku tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan ceritaku.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Secret Of Nina**

**.**

*Flashback*

'Aku dimana?.' Batinku ketikah membuka mataku.

Aku melihat disekelilingku dan mendapati aku berada di padang rumput yang sangat luas bahkan seperti tidak ada ujungnya. Aku mencoba berkeliling mencari apa ada seseorang disini, mataku lalu tertuju pada sebuah pohon yang sangat besar dan rindang, di bawah pohon itu ada seorang wanita yang sedang duduk sambil memejamkan matanya, sesekali hembusan angin bermain-main dengan rambut yang berwarna sama dengan rambutku, aku melihat wajahnya terasa sangat familiar bagiku.

"Ano sumimasen, apa aku bisa bertanya sesuatu padamu?." Tanyaku ketikah aku sudah berada didekatnya.

Dia membuka matanya kemudian menoleh kepadaku, menunjukkan mata yang berwarna merah seolah-olah terdapat aliran darah disana. Aku diam terpaku ditempat dan tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Wanita ini, wanita yang selalu aku rindukan, wanita yang selalu membuatku tertawa, wanita yang ingin aku temui walau itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"O-oneechan." Ucapku terbata-bata.

"Ah… Nina-chan, akhirnya kau datang juga, aku sudah lama menunggumu." Dia tersenyum, dan sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya tersenyum.

Aku langsung memeluknya, dan air mata ini jatuh begitu saja ketikah dia membalas pelukanku. Ya dia adalah Yukio Valentine kakak perempuanku, dia adalah pemain basket yang juga bermain di WNBA dan cukup terkenal akan kemampuannya bermain basket dan analisa yang selalu tepat, tapi sayangnya oneechan sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas ketikah dia akan pergi kepertandingannya. Oh ya, dia sekarang hanya mengenakan dress terusan berwarna putih dengan pita berwarna putih di pinggangnya.

"Bagaimana bisa oneechan ada disini?." Aku melepas pelukanku dan menghapus air mataku dari wajahku.

"Aku kesini karena ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Eh… bertemu denganku?, lalu kita sekarang ada dimana?."

"Kita berada di alam bawah sadarmu, antara dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi."

"A-apa?."

"Iya begitulah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan detailnya, tapi aku kesini juga karena ingin memberimu sesuatu."

"Apa itu?."

"Kau akan aku beri kemampuan analisa dan basket milikku, kau juga bisa mengembangkan kemampuan itu jika kau mau."

"Kenapa oneechan memberikan kemampuan oneechan padaku?."

"Supaya kau dapat menjalani hidup yang lebih baik." Jawabnya sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Tapi, ada resiko dari kemampuan ini." Lanjutnya.

"Memang apa resikonya?."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengingat kejadian yang kau alami di masa lalu sampai sekarang, yang mungkin akan kau ingat hanya sebatas mata pelajaran, nama bahkan mungkin ada beberapa yang tidak akan kau ingat namanya, itu juga berlaku untuk ingatan tentang masa kecilmu dan tentang keluarga kita, dan walaupun kau mencoba mengingatnya kau tidak akan pernah bisa, karena ingatan itu sudah di hapus di pikiranmu."

"Ha…?, tapi kalau aku menolaknya bagaimana?, aku tidak ingin kehilangan memoriku."

"Kau tidak punya pilihan lain Nina-chan, karena jika kau menolaknya, maka kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia nyata, atau bertemu dengan teman-temanmu lagi."

Aku terdiam mencoba mencerna informasi yang di berikan kakakku, pilihan ini sungguh sulit. Karena jika aku menolak maka aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan keluarga atau teman-temanku, jika aku menerimanya, aku akan kehilangan memori-memori itu. Aku ingin menolaknya tapi di sisi lain aku penasaran dengan kemampuan itu. Melihatku yang masih tetap diam Yukio pun angkat bicara.

"Kau tidak punya banyak waktu Nina-chan, kau harus segera memilih."

Aku mulai berpikir, daripada aku tidak bisa melihat teman-teman dan keluargaku lagi, lebih baik aku setuju saja menerima kemampuan itu, toh kalau memori masa lalu bisa aku cari tau lewat cerita orang tuaku dan teman-temanku kan.

"Baiklah oneechan, aku akan menerima kemampuan itu." Aku menjawabnya dengan mantap.

"Bagus, sekarang ulurkan kedua tanganmu." Perintahnya padaku.

Aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku, dan Yukio meletakan tangannya di atas tanganku. Tiba-tiba keluar cahaya berwarna merah dari tangannya, badanku seperti di aliri listrik dengan energy kecil yang membuat tubuhku agak menegang. Setelah sinar itu hilang, kesadaranku juga ikut hilang. Terakhir yang kulihat adalah bayangan kakakku yang tersenyum dan seperti berkata sesuatu, kalau tidak salah dia berkata.

"Suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi." Setelah itu pemandanganku semakin gelap dan semuannya menjadi hitam.

* * *

^.^

* * *

Aku mulai menggerak-gerakan tanganku, rasanya mataku susah untuk di buka. Ketikah aku sudah berhasil membukannya, hal yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah ruangan yang serbah putih dan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Sepertinya aku berada di rumah sakit, tapi kenapa aku berada disini?. Di sebelahku ada dokter yang sedang memeriksa tubuhku, dan tak jauh dari dokter itu lebih tepatnya di depan pintu ada beberapa orang yang terasa familiar untukku sedang berdiri dengan wajah antara cemas dan gembira.

"Kondisinya membaik, dia sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya." Ucap dokter itu yang dibalas dengan senyuman lega di wajah mereka.

Ha… aku sempat kritis?, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku?, kenapa aku bisa ada disini?. Banyak sekali pertanyaan di fikiranku, hingga membuat kepalaku sangat pusing, suster yang berada di sebelahku melepas alat bantu pernafasan dan membiarkan aku bernafas dengan udara yang berada di sekitarku. Orang-orang yang tadi berada di depan pintu sekarang mulai mendekat ke arahku.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Nina-chan." Ucap seseorang wanita yang berada di sebelah kananku sambil mengeluarkan air matanya, aku rasa itu ibuku.

"Kami sempat khawatir kau tidak selamat Nina-chan." Ucap laki-laki yang berada di sebelah ibuku, yang ini sepertinya ayahku.

"Kami semua mencemaskanmu tau." Ucap laki-laki yang berada di sebelah kiriku sambil mengusap kepalaku, mungkin ini kakakku.

Aku sendiri hanya memasang ekspresi bingung dengan perlakuan orang-orang di sekitarku, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini, maksudku apa yang terjadi denganku?." Pada akhirnya aku hanya menanyakan hal itu, walau masih banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan.

"Kau tidak ingat Nina-chan?, kau mengalami kecelakaan dan koma selama ½ tahun, kau benar-benar tidak ingat?." Jelas kakaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tanda aku benar-benar tidak tau dan tidak ingat tentang aku yang mengalami kecelakaan atau koma selama itu, yang aku ingat hanya saat aku bertemu kakak di alam bawah sadarku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan mulai bicara.

"Aku boleh tanya sesuatu?."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan sayang?." Ucap ibuku yang sekarang sedang menyentu pipiku.

Aku membuka mataku, kemudian menatap kearah mereka.

"Siapa aku?, dan siapa kalian?."

Mereka bertiga kaget dengan pertanyaanku yang kelewatan aneh ini, aku memang mengingat nama mereka, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun yang menyangkut tentang mereka.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan Nina-chan?, kau sedang bercanda kan?." Tanya ayahku dengan wajah yang kaget karena pertanyaanku tadi.

"Etto, a-aku memang mengingat kalian, tapi hanya sekedar nama saja, a-aku tidak ingat kalau kita punya kenangan bersama."

Ibu benar-benar kaget dengan jawabanku barusan, tapi ekspresinya berubah cemas ketikah melihat kedua mataku.

"Nina-chan ada apa dengan matamu?." Tanya ibu padaku.

Ha… memangnya kenapa dengan mataku?, aku rasa mataku baik-baik sa-, tu-tunggu dulu, kenapa ketikah aku melihat kakakku seperti ada angka-angka di sekitarnya?. Lalu apa maksudnya poin guard, misdirection, basketball, kemampuan 10% di tingkat professional, serta tulisan low dan high itu?. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mencoba menghilangkan angka-angka tadi tapi percuma, angka-angka itu tetap bermunculan di sekitarnya.

"O-okaasan aku kenapa?." Ucapku sambil menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Dany lebih baik kau segera panggil dokter kemari." Perintah ayahku yang langsung di laksanakan oleh kakakku.

Tidak lama kemudian dokter datang dan mulai memeriksaku sekali lagi, dia memeriksa mataku dan menanyaiku banyak hal, seperti ibu kota jepang, 20x5, cara membuka bolpoin dan lain sebagainya yang langsung di jawab dengan sempurna olehku. Tapi ketikah aku di tanya tentang masa laluku, aku terdiam dan menjawab bahwa aku sama sekali tidak ingat apapun, kecuali nama mereka. Setelah selesai dokter itu menghampiri keluargaku yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Bagaimana dok?." Tanya ibuku dengan wajah yang sangat cemas.

"Sepertinya ada luka serius di bagian kepalanya yang membuat dia hilang ingatan atau bisa kita sebut amnesia yang lumayan serius dan bersifat permanen, saya rasa ini akan sulit untuk membuatnya ingat kembali tentang masa lalunya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan matanya?." Kali ini ayahku yang bertanya pada dokter itu.

"Matanya masih berfungsi dengan normal, dia masih bisa melihat dengan baik, ya walau saya juga heran bagaimana bisa matanya berubah warna seperti itu."

Kami terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter, aku sendiri hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku karena masih syok dengan kondisiku. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perkataan Yukio oneechan tentang kemampuan itu?. Tapi aku masih belum yakin, mungkin saja ini cuma kebetulan. Aku menghela nafas kemudian mulai tiduran di kasur rumah sakit itu karena rasa pusing ini semakin menjadi-jadi.

* * *

^.^

* * *

Satu bulan sudah aku berada di rumah sakit ini dan besok aku sudah boleh pulang. Selama di rumah sakit, sahabat-sahabatku sering berkunjung kesini dan sering bercerita tentang masa laluku walau aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya, jadi aku hanya menjadi pendengar setia ketikah mereka sudah mulai bercerita. Hanya saja entah kenapa mereka tidak pernah menceritakan tentang alasan kenapa aku bisa kecelakaan, bahkan ketikah aku bertanya mereka selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan, seolah-olah sedang menutupi sesuatu, jika mereka sudah seperti itu, yang bisa ku lakukan hanya diam dan tidak bertanya lagi. Ibuku juga sering membawakanku album foto keluarga, dan dari foto itu juga aku baru tau kalau mataku dulu berwarna ungu gelap, warnanya sama dengan warna rambutku. Pantas saja ibu kaget ketikah melihat mataku yang berubah menjadi merah. Sikapku juga ikut berubah, menurut kedua sahabatku, aku yang dulunya cerewet sekarang jadi lebih pendiam dan sulit berekspresi, mungkin karena aku masih bingung dan juga ingatanku tentang mereka telah terhapus, jadi aku seperti tidak punya emosi ketikah berhadapan dengan orang terdekatku. Aku membolak-balik album foto yang berada ditanganku, di sana terdapat foto teman-teman sekolahku, tapi hanya ada beberapa orang yang kuingat, sedangkan yang lainnya aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Ibu yang melihatku begitu serius dengan album foto yang dia bawa langsung duduk di sampingku.

"Nina-chan, ibu punya kabar untukmu." Ucap ibuku sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Kabar apa okaasan?." Tanyaku dengan wajah datarku lalu menoleh pada ibuku.

"Kau akan pindah sekolah ke Tokyo."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?." Aku mengerutkan dahiku, karena heran dengan kabar dari ibuku itu.

"Okaasan hanya tidak mau kau terlalu memikirkan tentang masa lalumu."

Aku menghela nafas pelan, sepertinya ibu tidak tega melihatku diam saja seperti orang depresi, walau kenyataanya memang seperti itu. Mungkin ada bagusnya juga kalau aku pindah dan mencari suasana baru. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban setuju dan ibuku tersenyum dengan jawabanku tersebut.

"Tapi okaasan mengajukan satu syarat padamu, boleh?."

"Syarat apa?."

"Kau tidak boleh ke Kyoto untuk jangka waktu yang panjang, kecuali jika ada keperluan yang sangat penting."

Eh… tidak boleh ke Kyoto?, tapi kenapa?, apa mungkin ibu tidak ingin aku jadi gila ya jika aku lama-lama disini. Baiklah lebih baik aku menurutinya, karena aku juga kasihan melihat mereka yang cemas memikirkanku.

"Ha'i okaasan, lalu aku akan sekolah dimana?."

"Kau akan masuk Smp Teiko, okaasan sudah mendaftarkanmu kesana, dan juga kau akan tinggal di apartemen tidak apa-apa kan?, apa aku perlu menyuruh Eric untuk menemanimu?."

"Eric?, butler yang selama ini menjagaku ya, tidak perlu okaasan, aku rasa aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, jadi kapan aku akan berangkat ke Tokyo?."

"Besok ketikah kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, kita langsung pergi ke Tokyo." Jawab ibuku sambil tersenyum.

Besoknya~

Setelah aku diberi ijin untuk pulang oleh dokter, kami langsung melesat ke Tokyo. Kenapa kami?, ya karena sekarang aku di temani, ayah, ibu, kak Deny, Eric, dan supir karena kami menaiki mobil untuk pergi ke Tokyo. Di perjalanan aku hanya diam saja sambil mendengarkan music di headphone hadiah dari kak Dany dan memandang ke luar jendela. Tiga jam aku berada di mobil dan akhirnya kami sampai di apartemen yang di sewa ibuku. Apartemen itu berukuran sedang dengan perabotan yang cukup mewah di dalamnya, padahal kesan diluarnya terlihat minimalis tapi isinya cukup mewah juga. Disini ada dapur beserta peralatannya, dua kamar tidur, dua kamar mandi, meja makan yang jadi satu dengan ruang tamu yang juga menyambung dengan dapurnya, TV 21 inch yang di pasang didinding ruangan, sofa didepan TV yang berwarna ungu, lalu sound system ukuran sedang yang berada di sebelah TV, sepertinya ibu juga membelikanku playstation, mungkin biar aku tidak bosan disini, oh ya di aparteman ini juga ada AC di setiap ruangan kecuali kamar mandi. Aku masuk kedalam ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarku, ruangan ini dari dinding sampai prabotannya berwarna ungu dan biru muda, sepertinya ibu juga yang memilihkan warnanya. Aku melihat-lihat kamarku yang sudah tertata rapi, mataku pun tertuju pada kotak berwarna hitam yang terletak di atas meja rias, aku mengambilnya dan membukannya, didalamnya terdapat kalung berliontin batu safir berwarna biru muda berbentuk seperti tetesan air yang berukuran sedang, tapi ada yang unik dari kalung ini, karena di tengah-tengah batu itu seperti ada bintik kecil berwarna ungu gelap yang bentuknya juga menyerupai tetesa air.

"Apa nona suka dengan kamar ini?." Ucap seseorang di belakangku.

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut, dan disana berdiri pemuda yang berpakaian seperti seorang butler, dengan rambut berwarna coklat serta mata yang berwarna sama seperti rambutnya sedang tersenyum padaku, ya dia adalah Eric butler yang selama ini menjagaku ketika aku berada dirumah sakit. Walaupun kami seumuran tapi dia selalu bersikap professional dalam pekerjaannya, dia termasuk butler kepercayaan ayahku.

"Ya aku suka saja, warna yang dipilihkan ibu selalu cocok untukku." Jawabku dengan ekspresi datarku.

"Sukurlah kalau nona menyukainya."

"Eric boleh aku tanya sesuatu?."

"Apa itu?."

"Apa kau tau ini kalung siapa?, aku sama sekali tidak ingat tentang kalung ini, tapi rasanya ada perasaan hangat ketikah aku menyentuhnya."

"Ah… kalung itu dari Yukio-sama di hari ulang tahun nona tahun lalu, Yukio-sama bilang kalau itu adalah jimat pelindung untuk menjaga nona, nama kalung itu kalau tidak salah Tears Drop."

"Jadi begitu ya." Aku mencoba memakai kalung itu.

"Nona lebih baik kita segera keruang makan, tuan dan nyonya besar serta Tuan Dany sudah menunggu."

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana." Ucapku lalu keluar dari kamarku diikuti Eric yang mengekor di belakangku.

Aku makan bersama orang tuaku, kak Dany, dan tentu saja Eric serta supirku juga ikut makan bersama kami. Selesai makan mereka berpamitan pulang karena pekerjaan ayahku tidak bisa ditinggal, lagipula kakakku juga harus sekolah. Setelah mendapat ceramah panjang dari ibuku mereka akhirnya pulang kembali ke Kyoto.

* * *

^.^

* * *

Paginya, aku terbangun pukul 5 pagi, sepertinya aku sudah terbiasa bangun pagi ketikah aku masih di Kyoto, Aku langsung mandi lalu memasak untuk sarapan dan membuat bekal, ya walaupun aku hilang ingatan, tapi entah kenapa ingatan tentang resep-resep masakan tidak ikut hilang, jadi aku masih bisa memasak sesuatu. Setelah jadi, aku menaruhnya di atas meja dan mulai memakannya. Kalau tidak salah aku akan masuk ke SMP Teiko ya, katanya itu sekolah elit di Tokyo, aku jadi penasaran dengan sekolah itu. Aku bergegas menghabiskan makananku lalu mengganti bajuku dengan seragam SMP Teiko, dan menguncir sedikit rambutku menjadi dua,

(Author: bagi yang bingung, model kuncirnya itu sama kayak Misa Amane, yang tidak tau silahkan searcing di google)

Lalu memakai kalung yang diberikan Yukio neechan dan juga mengalungkan headphone berwarna hitam hadiah dari oniichanku. Setelah aku siap, aku langsung mengambil tas dan bentoku yang sudah aku siapkan lalu keluar dari apartemen.

"Ittekimasu." Ucapku lalu keluar dari apartemen itu.

Di perjalanan menuju SMP Teiko, aku sempat tersesat karena aku memang tidak tau jalan di Tokyo, untung saja ada seorang laki-laki yang berpakaian sama sepertiku sedang berjalan sambil membaca sebuah novel ditangannya. Aku mendekati laki-laki itu, tentu saja untuk bertannya.

"Ano sumimasen, apa kau sekolah di SMP Teiko?."

Dia berhenti berjalan dan menoleh padaku.

"Ya, ada apa?." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang datar.

"Sebenarnya aku tersesat, dan tidak tau tempatnya."

"Oh, tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama saja."

"Arigato." Aku membungkukkan sedikit badanku lalu berjalan mengikutinya.

Di perjalanan kami sama-sama diam, aku yang lebih fokus pada lagu yang melantunkan bunyinya dari headphonku serta mencoba mengingat jalan mana saja yang aku lewati, sedangkan dia lebih fokus pada novel yang dia baca, walau aku heran apa dia tidak takut tersandung benda yang berada didepannya?.

"Apa kau murid baru?." Tanyanya padaku, sepertinya dia telah selesai membaca novelnya, karena dia menutup novel itu dan mulai melihat kearahku.

Aku melepas headphoneku dan mulai menjawab pertanyaannya

"Ha'i, perkenalkan namaku Nina Valentine, yoroshiku." Jawabku masih dengan wajah datarku.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, yoroshiku." Ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan wajah yang datar juga.

(Author: lain kali saya akan membawa alat pahat agar kalian tidak lagi berwajah datar)

(Nina: kau kira kami batu pahatan? *bawa katana*)

(Kuroko: sudahlah kita lanjutkan saja ceritanya Nina-chan)

"Apa kita masih jauh Kuroko-kun?."

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai kok, oh ya Valentine-san pindahan dari mana?."

"Panggil saja aku Nina karena terlalu panjang jika memanggil dengan nama keluargaku, aku pindahan dari Kyoto."

"Oww."

Kami akhirnya sampai disekolah. Kuroko menunjukan letak ruang kepala sekolah padaku karena aku harus mengonfirmasi kedatanganku. Setelah selesai dengan urusanku, aku langsung diantar ke kelasku yaitu kelas 2-B. Wali kelasku masuk kedalam kelas diikuti denganku yang berada dibelakannya.

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah wali kelas padaku.

"Namaku Nina Valentine, aku pindahan dari Kyoto, yoroshiku." Ucapku sambil sedikit membungkukkan badanku.

"Baiklah kau boleh duduk dibelakang."

Aku langsung pergi ke tempat dudukku yang berada didekat jendela, dan aku baru sadar di sebelahku duduk seseorang berambut biru muda yang aku temui tadi pagi, ya dia Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Sepertinya kita satu kelas ya, Kuroko-kun, mohon bantuannya ya." Kataku pada Kuroko.

"Ha'i, jika ada yang ingin Nina-san tanyakan tentang sekolah ini, tanyakan saja padaku." Jawab Kuroko masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Arigato Kuroko-kun."

Pelajaran hari ini sangat membosankan karena aku sudah pernah mempelajarinya. Aku melirik kearah Kuroko, sebenarnya ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, dia bisa dibilang pengguna misdirection sama seperti kakakku Dany, dia pemain basket tapi fisiknya tidak cocok untuk di jadikan sebagai atlet basket, kalau di pengelihatanku persentasenya dia di urutan 55% untuk pemula. Ah… lagi-lagi angka-angka itu muncul setiap kali aku melihat orang-orang si sekitarku, dan itu membuatku sedikit terganggu. Oh ya oneechan bilang kalau aku bisa bermain basket kan?, hmm bagaimana kalau aku mencoba bermain basket digym istirahat ini, aku ingin tau mimpi itu sungguhan atau tidak.

Bel tanda istirahat pertama berbunyi, karena aku masih kenyang, aku memutuskan untuk mengelilingi sekolah ini. Sekolah ini bisa di bilang cukup luas, tak heran kalau di sebut sebagai sekolah elit. Aku melewati beberapa ruangan dan sampailah di gedung yang aku cari-cari yaitu gym. Aku masuk ke bagian lapangan basket dan disana sedang sepi, mungkin karena semuannya sedang istirahat ya. Aku mendekati ruang penyimpanan bola dan mengambil salah satu bola yang berada disana. Aku melepas jas sekolahku dan melipat lengan bajuku sampai siku, kalau rok tidak masalah, karena aku memakai celana pendek didalamnya. Aku masih ingat cara melempar bola kedalam ring dari buku olaragaku, aku mulai mendribel bola itu lalu mencoba melempar three poin dan masuk. Aku kaget karena bisa masuk begitu saja, padahal jarakku cukup jauh dari ring itu. Aku rasa itu cukup mudah, tapi bagaiman dengan _Dunk_?, sepertinya itu cukup sulit mengingat tinggi badanku yang hanya 163 cm, tidak mungkin aku bisa melakukan _dunk._ Aku melepas uwabakiku dan meletakannya di dekat bench lalu mulai mendribel bola sampai didekat ring, aku melompat dan memasukan bola itu kedalam ring, berhasil bola itu masuk begitu saja kedalam ring. Sugoi aku benar-benar bisa bermain basket, bahkan bisa melakukan dunk?, i-ini benar-benar aneh.

"Hebat juga kau bisa melakukan dunk seperti itu." Puji seseorang di belakangku.

Aku menoleh kearah pintu masuk gym, disitu berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai biru gelap, dan juga berkulit agak gelap.

"Aominecchi, ada apa kenapa kau tidak ma-, eh kau siapa-ssu?." Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai kuning di sebelah pemuda tadi.

"Aomine-kun, Ki-chan cepat masuk kedalam, kalian tidak ingin dimarahi Akashi-kun karena berhenti diluar kan?, are kau siapa?." Kali ini yang bertanya adalah wanita bersurai pink yang berada dibelakang mereka.

"Doumo Nina-san, ternyata kau berada disini." Yang ini suara Kuroko yang berada disebelah perempuan tadi.

"Uwaaa/kyaaa, Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun, sejak kapan kau berada di sini/-ssu." Teriak mereka bertiga dengan panggilan yang berbeda-beda.

"Apa maksud kalian?, diakan datang bersama kalian tadi." Jawabku yang heran dengan sikap mereka bertiga.

"Eh… kau bisa merasakan keberadaan Kurokocchi-ssu?." Tanya pemuda bersurai kuning yang mendekatiku diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bisa merasakannya?, apa pengaruh misdirectionnya terlalu berlebihan sampai orang lain tidak bisa merasakan keberadaannya?, karena yang aku tau kakaku tidak sampai seperti itu walaupun dia pengguna misdirection. Aku cuma bisa mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Sugoi, kau wanita pertama yang bisa merasakan keberadaan Kurokocchi-ssu, oh ya siapa namamu?."

"Nina Valentine."

"Namaku Kise Ryota, yoroshiku." Ucap pemuda berambut kuning.

"Kalau aku Momoi Satsuki, boleh aku memanggilmu Nina-chan?." Ucap wanita yang berambut pink.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawabku masih dengan wajah yang datar.

"Aku Aomine Daiki, yoroshiku." Ucap laki-laki disebelah momoi sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Yoroshiku." Jawabku singkat.

Aku melihat kearah Kise dan Aomine, angka-angka dan tulisan muncul disekitar mereka sejak tadi. Kise Ryota tinggi 184cm, berat 72kg, small forward, kemampuan copycat?, apa dia bisa mengcopy gerakan ya?, basketball tapi sepertinya dia juga bisa bermain olahraga apa saja, 70% di tingkat pemula. Lalu Aomine Daiki, tinggi 187cm, berat 80kg, power forward, kemampuan agility, 80% di tingkat pemula, sepertinya dia juga pemain basket sama seperti Kise.

"Hei kau bisa bermain basketkan?, bagaimana kalau kita bermain one on one?." Tantang Aomine padaku.

"Eh kau bisa bermain basket-ssu?, aku juga mau menantangmu." Ucap Kise.

"Enak saja, aku yang melihatnya duluan jadi aku yang melawanya lebih dulu Kise."

"Aominecchi mengalahlah sedikit padaku-ssu, aku juga ingin melawannya."

Aku hanya bisa sweetdrope melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua yang seperti anak kecil merebutkan mainannya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara dari arah pintu gym yang membuat mereka semua diam.

"Daiki, Ryota, apa yang sedang kalian ributkan?," ucap seseorang pada mereka berdua.

Aku melihat ke pintu masuk, disana terdapat tiga orang dengan rambut berbeda-beda. Ada yang berambut ungu yang tingginya hampir mencapai 2 meter sedang memakan snack yang berada ditangannya, ada juga pemuda yang berambut hijau memakai kacamata dan membawa sebuah gunting berwarna merah ditangan kanannya, lalu yang paling pendek di antara mereka bertiga dengan rambut yang berwarna merah serta mata yang berbeda warna sebelah kiri berwarna kuning emas, sedangkan sebelah kanan berwarna merah, sepertinya dia juga satu kelas denganku dan Kuroko.

"Mereka sedang merebutkan siapa yang bermain one on one melawan Nina-san, Akashi-kun." Jelas Kuroko.

Orang yang bernama Akashi itu mendekat kearah kami di ikuti kedua temannya dibelakangnya.

"Bukannya kau Nina Valentine?, sedang apa kau disini?." Tanya Akashi padaku.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba bermain basket."

"Kau bisa bermain basket-nodayo?." Tanya pemuda berambut hijau

"…" Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

Aku melihat kearah Akashi, sepertinya dari tadi dia melihatku terus dengan aura intimidasi yang keluar dari tubuhnya, ya walau aku tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan tatapan itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?." Tanyaku pada Akashi dengan wajah yang datar.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku yakin bukan itu saja kemampuanmu, kau pasti punya kemampuan yang lain kan?." Akashi berkata dengan tersenyum atau menyeringai.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, bagaimana dia bisa tau itu, apa dia seorang peramal?. Lalu apa-apaan tatapan itu, dia seperti ingin melubangiku dengan tatapan itu.

"Ya kau benar, bagaimana kau bisa tau?."

"Karena aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar." Jawab Akashi masih memasang seringai di wajahnya.

"Oww, ya sebenarnya aku juga bisa menganalisa."

"Eh… kau juga bisa menganalisa?." Tanya Momoi padaku.

"Hanya sebatas tinggi badan, berat badan, posisi, jenis olaraga, dan kemampuan itu saja."

"Sugoi, nee Akashicchi bagaimana kalau Ninacchi di jadikan menejer kedua-ssu?." Usul Kise.

Ninacchi?, julukan macam apa itu?, apa dia selalu pakai sufic –cchi ketikah memanggil nama orang ya?, itu terdengar aneh di telingaku, apalagi dia juga memberi akhiran –ssu di akhir kalimatnya, sama dengan orang yang berambut hijau itu, dia juga memberi akhiran –nodayo di akhir kalimatnya, benar-benar aneh.

"Aku setujuh dengan Ki-chan, lagipula aku juga merasa kesepian karena tidak ada yang menemani ngobrol, Akashi-kun jadikan dia menejer kedua ya?." Pinta Momoi pada Akashi.

"Tanpa perlu kalian minta, aku juga sudah mau menawarkannya, jadi bagaimana Nina apa kau mau jadi menejer kedua?." Pinta atau mungkin lebih baik disebut perintah dari Akashi.

Aku diam sejenak, kenapa tiba-tiba memintaku menjadi menejer kedua?, lebih baik aku pikirkan dulu matang-matang.

"Beri aku waktu sampai istirahat kedua, akan aku beri jawabannya."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu jawabanmu, tapi ingat aku tidak menerima penolakan, jadi pikirkan baik-baik."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan berjalan kearah bench untuk merapikan bajuku dan memakai jas, headphone serta uwabaki yang aku letakan disana, tak berapa lama bel masukpun berbunyi. Aku, Kuroko, Akashi serta laki-laki berambut hijau yang kuketahui bernama Midorima Shintarou berjalan menuju kelas kami.

"Sebenarnya gunting itu untuk apa?." Tanyaku pada Midorima yang kebetulan berada disebelahku.

"Ini luck item untuk cancer hari ini-nodayo."

"Lucy item?."

"ya begitulah-nodayo, ngomong-ngomong apa zodiacmu?."

"Aku, aquarius kenapa?."

"Sama seperti Kuroko ya, aquarius berada di peringkat ketiga minggu ini-nodayo, lucy itemmu berupa pita berwarna biru polkadot." Ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Gomene, aku tidak percaya dengan ramalan."

"Memang kenapa Nina-san?." Tanya Kuroko padaku.

"Karena ramalan tidak akan pernah bisa memprediksikan kematian kita." Jawabku sambil menatap lurus kearah lorong yang berada didepanku.

Kami sampai di kelas kami, untung saja guru yang mengajar hari ini tidak masuk, Akashi bilang beliau sedang cuti karena baru saja melahirkan, jadi untuk sementara waktu beliau tidak masuk dan hanya memberi kami tugas. Dengan begini aku bisa memikirkan tawaran Akashi, sepertinya akan seru mengingat keahlianku saat ini hanya pada olaraga itu saja, lagipula aku sedang tidak ikut eksschool apapun, ya lumayanlah untuk mengisi waktu luang. Daripada aku menunggu istirahat kedua, lebih baik aku menjawabnya sekarang. Aku berjalan menuju kebangku Akashi yang terletak paling depan, dan dia sepertinya sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Akashi-kun, aku ingin menjawab tentang tawaranmu tadi." Ucapku ketikah aku sudah sampai dibangkunya.

"Aku pikir kau akan menjawabnya waktu istirahat kedua." Dia melihat kearahku sambil memperlihatkan seringainya.

"Lebih cepat lebih baikkan?, bukannya kau tipe orang yang tidak suka menunggu?."

"Ya kau benar, jadi apa jawabanmu?."

"Aku menerimanya, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?."

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menerimanya, datanglah ke gym sepulang sekolah, Satsuki akan menunjukan apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke bangkuku." Jawabku lalu kembali ke tempat dudukku.

* * *

^.^

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dan selama pelajaran aku masih memikirkan tentang aku yang tiba-tiba bisa bermain basket, kemampuan analisa itu, lalu warna mataku yang berubah jadi merah, bahkan sampai aku berada di gym, aku masih memikirkan hal tersebut. Sekarang para anggota regular sedang berlatih. Mereka semua aku akui sangat berbakat, mulai dari Aomine dengan kemampuan agilitynya, Kise dengan copycatnya, Midorima yang berbakat menembak three poin dengan tepat walau jaraknya sangat jauh, Murasakibara dengan kemampuan dapat memblock tembakan lawanya, Akashi sang kapten dengan kemampuan emperor ayenya, dan Kuroko dengan kemampuan passing dan misdirectionnya, oh jangan lupa Momoi Satsuki walau dia hanya sebagai menejer tapi kemampuan analisanya itu juga hebat, karena dia bisa memprediksikan perkembangan para pemain lainya. Dan aku juga baru tau kalau tim regular ini termasuk tim yang mendapat julukan Kiseki No Sedai atau Generation Of Miracle, sebuah kelompok yang memiliki kemampuan khusus dibidang basket yang hanya muncul 10 tahun sekali. Aku ditugaskan untuk mengamati mereka dan mencatat perkembangannya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak fokus, ya itu karena aku masih memikirkan kemampuanku. Hmm aku sempat berpikir apa aku ini robot ya?, karena setauku pandangan seorang robot hampir mirip seperti kemampuanku, dan juga kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat masa laluku?. Sekarang ini hanya ada dua kemungkinan, pertama perkataan oneechan waktu itu benar, dia memberi kemampuannya padaku lalu menghapus memori masa laluku, yang kedua adalah pemikiran gilaku tentang aku adalah sebuah android, walau itu sama sekali tidak logis, tapi bukannya robot tidak bisa mengeluarkan darah dan merasakan rasa sakit?, kenapa tidak aku coba saja, mumpung ada gunting milik Midorima yang berada disebelahku, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan orangnya. Aku meletakan papan catatan disebelahku, lalu mengambil gunting itu dengan tangan kananku kemudian menggoreskannya ditelapak tangan kiriku. Darah mulai keluar dari tangan kiriku, rasa perih dan ngilu mulai terasa pada tanganku yang terluka. Ternyata aku bukan robot, jadi oneechan benar-benar memberi kemampuannya padaku.

*End Flashback*

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Author: ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat.

Nina: jadi aku ini hilang ingatan?

Author: ha'i begitulah

Kagami: hmm… kasian sekali kau *puk puk kepala Nina*

Nina: apaan sih *tepis tangan Kagami*

Author: lebih baik kita jawab review yang masuk, tolong ya Tetsu-kun

Kuroko: yang pertama dari **Akaisora Hikari**

Aku sudah mencobanya, dan berakhir dengan aku yang terkena diare, serta mual-mual hebat

Nina: ya aku bersyukur karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup setelah mencoba masakan dari Momoi-san dan Riko senpai

Akashi: selanjutnya dari **LeoniaOtaku**

Di chapter ini adalah jawaban dari pertanyaanmu, semoga kau menyukai lanjutan cerita ini

Nina: selanjutnya dari **Mey. Chan. 5872682**

Habis Kagami-kun enak buat di kerjain, lalu kau benar aku memang mengalami kecelakaan, dan di sini Akashi juga muncul kok. Kalau masalah aku jadian sama Tetsuya itu akan di ceritakan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Author: ah hampir lupa saya mengucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya

Murasakibara: *kraus*aku sudah capek Auchin*Kraus* cepat ditutup saja*nyam*

Author: anda tidak puasa Mukun?

Murasakibara: buat apa?*Kraus*aku kan bukan orang islam*Kraus*

Author: ah benar juga saya lupa

Nina: padahal aku ingin tau Murasakibara-kun tanpa cemilan selama satu bulan

Kagami: kalau itu terjadi, aku bisa pastikan akan ada berita di Koran, yang judulnya "telah di temukan mayat seorang titan di rumahnya, menurut keterangan saksi mata diduga penyebab kematiannya karena tidak makan selama satu bulan dikarenakan puasa"

Aomine: pftt… ha…ha…ha apa-apaan itu, pasti bakalan heboh dan jadi salah satu keajaiban dunia kalau sampai dia tidak makan snack selama satu bulan

Aurhor: pftt… sudah-sudah, hi…hi…hi *berusaha nahan tawa*

Kuroko: Author-san, kau juga jangan ikutan tertawa

Author: maaf, ha…ha…ha Kise-kun tolong anda tutup saja ya

Kise: pftt…**REVIEW Please…!**

* * *

**Next Chapter**

* * *

"_Ayahnya pelatih."_

"_Dari dulu tetap seram ya."_

_._

_._

"_Are Nina-chan, sedang apa kau disini?."_

"_Yumi, Yuki, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?."_

_._

_._

"_Kenapa Nina-chan, kau mengantuk?."_

"_Tidak, hanya capek saja."_

_._

_._

"_Aku heran bagaiman kau bisa jatuh cinta pada Nina?, aku pikir kau suka dengan menejer Touou itu."_

"_Kenapa Kagami-kun bisa bicara seperti itu?."_

_._

_._

**Chapter 8: Summer Camp (Part 1)**


	8. Chapter 8: Summer Camp (part 1)

_**Ok kembali dengan saya Author yang tidak jelas ini…**_

_**Langsung saja kita keceritanya…**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroko No Basuke bukan punya saya tapi punya FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI (kalau punya saya, pasti saya sudah masukin Oc saya dalam ceritanya)**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), alur mengikuti jalan cerita Kurobas yang asli hanya saja ada beberapa tambahan dari saya, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

* * *

_**Flashback Chapter 7**_

_**Aku meletakan papan catatan disebelahku, lalu mengambil gunting itu dengan tangan kananku kemudian menggoreskannya ditelapak tangan kiriku. Darah mulai keluar dari tangan kiriku, rasa perih dan ngilu mulai terasa pada tanganku yang terluka. Ternyata aku bukan robot, jadi oneechan benar-benar memberi kemampuannya padaku.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Summer Camp (Part 1)**

**.**

**.**

"Setelah itu aku langsung dimarahi oleh para anggota Kisedai karena mencelakai diri sendiri, tapi aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa kakak memberi kemampuan itu?, kalau hanya agar aku bisa menjalani hidup dengan baik seharusnya tidak perlu sampai menghapus ingatanku juga, itu masih menjadi misteri bagiku." Kataku mengakhiri ceritaku.

Mereka semua terdiam, sebenarnya sejak aku mulai bercerita mereka semua tidak berani berkomentar. Bahkan Kagami yang notaben selalu berkomentar tentang segala sesuatu juga ikut terdiam, mereka seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku yang melihat mereka terdiam mulai melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Tapi semenjak Tetsuya bicara 'tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk mengingat massa lalu, lebih baik kau berusaha untuk masa depanmu, toh itu lebih baik kan' sejak saat itu aku mulai untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan masa laluku dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin membantu teman-temanku, dan saat itu juga aku menyukai Tetsuya." Aku menghadap kearah mereka sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mereka juga ikut tersenyum. Tetsuya lalu mendekat kearahku dan mengusap kepalaku.

"Kami akan selalu ada untukmu Nina-chan, jadi jangan tampilkan wajah sedihmu, dan teruslah berusaha untuk masa depanmu ya."

"Ha'i, arigato Tetsuya." Aku memeluk Tetsuya dan dia membalas pelukanku, untuk kesekian kalinya aku bersyukur dapat bertemu Tetsuya dan teman-teman yang lainnya, karena tanpa mereka aku tidak akan jadi seperti ini.

* * *

^.^

* * *

Liburan musim panas dimulai, yang berarti neraka bagi para anggota basket Seirin, itu yang mereka bilang. Training pertama kita mengadakannya dipantai, aku dan Riko senpai di antar oleh Kagetora-san ayah dari Riko senpai, sedangkan yang lainnya menaiki kereta untuk sampai kesini.

"Aroma lautan, ayo kita kelaut Roma." Izuki senpai memulai lelucon yang menurutku sangat tidak lucu yang dibalas dengan omelan dari Hyuuga senpai.

"Ayo berenang." Teriak Kogaine senpai yang mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari yang lain, perempatan siku mulai muncul dikening Hyuuga senpai.

"Ini training camp, aho." Omel Hyuuga senpai lagi.

Karena hari ini musim panas semua pemain hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek dan celana olaraga pendek kecuali Kagami yang memakai kaos hitam tanpa lengan. Aku sendiri hanya memakai tanktop warna ungu gelap dan celana jeans ¾ warna biru gelap, memakai sepatu berwarna putih dan ada corak ungu disana, di tambah dengan headphone yang selalu setia bertengger di leherku, aku juga memakai topi berwarna ungu dan kali ini rambutku aku gerai. Sedangkan Riko senpai sendiri masih memakai seragam sekolah untuk musim panas tapi didalamnya ada tanktop berwarna hitam.

"Hei bocah-bocah, kalau kalian sentuh putriku sedikit saja, aku bunuh kalian." Ancam Kagetora-san sebelum beliau pergi meninggalkan kami, yang dijawab "Ha'i." oleh mereka semua.

"Arigato papa/Kagetora-san." Ucapku dan Riko senpai bersamaan.

"Ayahnya pelatih…" Komentar Hyuuga senpai setelah Kagetora-san pergi.

"Dari dulu tetap seram ya." Lanjut Kogaine senpai sambil sweetdrope.

"Jadi itu." Izuki senpai yang kebetulan berada disebelah Riko senpai sedikit heran karena melihat benda yang berada di pinggiran pantai.

Ya di sana terdapat dua buah ring basket yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Riko senpai.

"Aku meminta papaku untuk membawanya kemari." Jawab Riko senpai.

"Jangan-jangan kita akan?."

Aku melepas sepatuku lalu berjalan kearah lapangan basket yang telah di buat dipinggir pantai itu, diikuti oleh Riko senpai dan yang lainnya.

"Benar kita akan bermain basket disini." Aku berhenti lalu menoleh kearah mereka.

"Kalau kekuatan tim dianggap sebagai hitungan matematika, bila nilai masing-masing anggotanya rendah maka tidak akan bisa menjadi angka yang besar, yang dibutuhkan Seirin saat ini adalah meningkatkan kemampuan pemain secara individual, tapi jangan salah paham ya kita tidak akan membentuk tim yang para pemainnya bermain seorang diri, tapi meningkatkan kekuatan individual para pemain dan menyatukannya sebagai tim demi membantu Seirin yang menang dengan kerja sama tim." Jelas Riko senpai yang sekarang sudah berada disebelahku.

"Shoot, pass, dan dribble, untuk meningkatkan kemampuan dasar tersebut, kita harus memulai dari membentuk dasar pada kaki dan pinggul kalian, itulah alasannya kita berlatih dipantai." Lanjutku.

"Bisa-bisa capeknya dua kali lipat gara-gara ini." Komentar Kagami yang telah menginjak-injak pasir yang ada dibawahnya.

"Kita mulai dengan menu biasa di perbanyak tiga kali lipat." Riko senpai melepas seragam bagian atasnya, dan sekarang dia hanya mengenakan tanktop hitam dan rok sekolah yang berwarna putih.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai latihan neraka ini." Ucapnya sambil meniup peluit yang berada ditangannya.

Mereka mulai berlatih, karena tidak bisa mendribel bola mereka cuma bisa melakukan passing. Ada kejadian lucu saat Kagami melakukan dunk dia malah terjatuh dengan wajah yang mendarat dipasir. Ha…ha…ha, sudah tau tanahnya pasir, jelas dia tidak mungkin bisa melakukan dunk. Aku terus mencatat perkembangan mereka, aku yakin mereka tidak sadar kalau kemampuan mereka meningkat karena mau bagaimanapun juga latihan dipantai ini bagus untuk melatih otot kaki mereka. Saat aku memperhatikan mereka lagi, aku mendengar sebuah suara seperti memanggilku.

"Are, Nina-chan sedang apa kau disini?."

Aku menoleh kesumber suara, dan disitu berdiri dua orang yang sangat aku kenal baik, karena mereka berdua adalah sahabatku.

"Yumi, Yuki, sedang apa kalian berdua disini?."

Ya mereka adalah Kanami Yuki dan Kanami Yumi, mereka berdua adalah sahabatku sejak aku kecil sampai sekarang, dan mereka juga bersekolah di Seirin. Bagaimana aku bisa tau mereka berdua shabatku, ya itu karena mereka juga ikut menjagaku ketikah aku masih dirumah sakit, dan tentu saja dari cerita ibu. Oh ya mereka ini kembar tapi sangat berbeda walau wajah mereka mirip. Yuki sang kakak memiliki sifat tomboy, tingginya 165cm sama sepertiku, sedangkan sang adik Yumi sifatnya lebih feminim dan tingginya sekitar 160cm. Dan perbedaan yang paling mencolok, bisa kalian lihat dari warna kulitnya. Yuki warna kulitnya sedikit lebih gelap dari Yumi, lalu ukuran ehemdadanyaehem Yumi lebih besar dari milik Yuki, aku rasa kira-kira seukuran dengan Momoi mungkin sedikit lebih besar,

(Aomine: Tipeku banget nih *pasang wajah mesum*)

(Yumi: HENTAI…! *lempar batu bata dan kena wajah Aomine*)

(Aomine: *tepar di lantai*)

(Nina: Sudah kita lupakan saja Aomine-kun yang sedang pingsan, mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya)

Rambut mereka sama-sama hitam, hanya saja warna mata mereka berbeda, Yuki berwarna coklat cerah sedangkan Yumi berwarna hitam agak keabu-abuan. Dan mereka saat ini hanya mengenakkan bikini berwarna biru gelap untuk Yumi dan kuning cerah untuk Yuki lalu ditutupi dengan jaket yang berwarna sama dengan bikini yang mereka kenakan lalu rok putih tipis dibawahnya.

"Eh… bukannya kami sudah mengirim pesan padamu kalau kami berdua akan berlibur dipantai." Yumi menjawab dengan nada ceria seperti biasa.

"Mana orang tua kalian?."

"Otto-san dan okaa-san sedang berlibur di Kyoto, jadi kami hanya berdua."

"Oww, begitu."

"Aku lihat para pemain basket sedang berlatih, apa kalian mengadakan training camp disini?." Tanya Yuki yang sekarang sedang melihat para anggota basket sedang berlatih.

"Ya begitulah, ini ide pelatih, tapi aku setujuh saja soalnya ini bagus untuk melatih otot kaki mereka."

"Nina-chan rajin ya, ne kira-kira kalian akan menginap dimana?." Tanya Yumi yang sekarang berada disebelahku.

"Penginapan dekat sini, kebetulan pemiliknya adalah kenalanku disana juga ada gym untuk berlatih."

"Eh benarkah?, berarti sama dengan kami, aku dan Yumi juga menginap disitu." Komentar Yuki.

"Syukurlah aku bisa satu penginapan dengan Nina-chan." Yumi tersenyum padaku.

Aku mengbrol panjang dengan mereka berdua sambil tetap mengawasi latihan pemain lainnya, hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi pembicaraan kami.

"Nina-chan apa kita sudahi latihan ini dan melanjutkannya di gym?, eh… mereka siapa Nina-chan?." Itu suara Riko senpai yang sekarang melihatku dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Mereka sahabat-sahabatku, disebelahku ini Kanami Yumi, sedangkan yang itu Kanami Yuki, mereka ini sama-sama sekolah di Seirin." Jelasku memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Salam kenal Riko senpai." Mereka berdua membungkukkan badan mereka secara bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tau namaku?"

"Nina-chan pernah bercerita tentang senpai." Yuki menjawab dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Senpai lebih baik kita suruh mereka istirahat dulu baru ke gym." Usulku yang mendapat anggukkan setuju dari Riko senpai.

Riko senpai meniup peluitnya, kemudian berteriak kepada mereka.

"Minna kerja yang bagus, setelah ini kita akan berlatih di gym, tapi kalian akan aku beri waktu istirahat selama lima menit."

"Haaiii." Dan seketikah mereka langsung ambruk, huh sepertinya mereka benar-benar kecapean terlihat dari keringat yang keluar dari tubuh mereka dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

Aku mengambil handuk dan beberapa minuman isotonic, dibantu dengan Yumi dan Yuki yang menawarkan bantuannya padaku.

"Kerja yang bagus Tetsu, Kagami-kun." Ucapku yang saat ini memberikan minuman dan handuk pada mereka berdua.

"Ini benar-benar panas." Komentar Kagami sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk dan meminum isotonic yang aku berikan.

"Arigato Nina-chan." Ucap Tetsuya dengan wajah datar andalannya.

Yuki yang telah selesai membantuku memberikan handuk dan minuman kepada mereka mendekatiku bersama dengan Yumi yang berada di belakangnya.

"Jadi kau ya yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya pacar dari Nina-chan?." Tanya Yuki pada Tetsuya.

"Ha'i." Jawabnya.

"Ano, kalian berdua siapa ya?." Sepertinya Furihata penasaran dengan Yumi dan Yuki.

"Mereka ini sahabat-sahabatku, yang kulitnya agak gelap itu Kanami Yuki, sedangkan yang kulitnya putih itu Kanami Yumi, mereka berdua sekolah di Seirin dan satu angkatan dengan kita, tepatnya mereka kelas 1-A."

"Ah benar juga pantas aku seperti pernah melihat wajah kalian, ternyata kita satu kelas ya." Komentar Kawahara.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau punya sahabat di Seirin?, kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku atau pulang bersama mereka Nina-chan?." Tanya Tetsuya padaku.

"Aku lupa menceritakan mereka padamu, dan masalah aku tidak pernah pulang bersama mereka itu karena kami beda klub, Yuki ikut klub karate sedangkan Yumi ikut kendo dan jadwal mereka kan berbeda dengan klub basket."

"Lalu sedang apa kalian disini?." Tanya Kagami.

"Tentu saja liburan-liburan, ini kan musim panas dan pantai cocok untuk mengisi waktu liburan." Jawab Yuki.

"Ne Nina-chan ikut berenang dengan kami yuk." Pinta Yumi yang sekarang sedang memeluk lengan kananku.

"Gomene, aku tidak bisa Yumi, aku harus mengawasi mereka."

"Mou, ayolah kita tidak pernah liburan bersama kan." Yumi melancarkan puppy eyesnya padaku, gawat kalau di teruskan bisa berbahaya.

"Tidak bisa sekarang Yumi, tapi aku janji kalau ada waktu kita berenang bersama ya." Aku mengelus kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kyaaa Nina-chan kawaii kalau tersenyum, aku jadi ingin memelukmu." Yumi memelukku sangat erat yang membuat anggota lainnya sweetdrope melihat tingkah laku Yumi.

"Yu-Yumi se-sesak." Ucapku yang mulai kehabisan oksigen karena dipeluk seperti itu.

"Go-gomen Nina-chan, habis kau kelihatan manis sekali." Yumi akhirnya melepas pelukan mautnya.

"Aku pikir aku akan mati." Gumanku dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sumpah pelukan mautnya hampir mirip seperti pelukan maut Momoi atau bahkan lebih mematikan, mungkin karena ukuran ehemdadanyaehem sedikit lebih besar dari milik Momoi, dan kebiasaan memelukku juga tidak berubah.

(Aomine: Benar-benar tipeku banget, andai saja aku yang dipeluk *bangun dari pingsannya dan memasang wajah mesum*)

(Yumi: MESUM…! *lempar gunting curian dari Akashi*)

(Akashi: Hei jangan mengambil guntingku seenaknya)

(Aomine: *Tewas kena serangan gunting merah*)

(Yumi: Go-gomene Akashi-chan *puppy eyes*)

(Akashi: A-apa, Akashi-chan? *mengeluarkan dark aura*)

(Nina: *tarik Akashi ke belakang stage* Yumi lanjutkan ceritanya)

(Akashi: Lepaskan aku Nina, aku ingin melemparinya dengan Hasami)

(Yumi: Ha-ha'i Nina-chan)

"Lebih baik kita pergi ke gym sekarang." Usul Riko senpai yang mendapat anggukan tanda setuju oleh anggota lainnya.

"Sumimasen Riko senpai, tapi aku tidak bisa ikut karena mau mengonfirmasi kedatangan kita dan mengecek kamar kalian." Ijinku pada mereka.

"Kalau begitu kami ikut ya." Pinta Yuki padaku dan aku membalasnya dengan kata "Ha'i".

Kami berjalan kearah penginapan yang akan kami sewah. Aku melihat-lihat keadaan di sekitar, disini udarahnya sangat sejuk walau sedang musim panas, itu karena disini terdapat banyak pepohonan yang tumbuh disekitar penginapan. Mataku tertuju pada bangunan tua yang jaraknya tak jauh dari penginapan ini, bangunan itu berupa rumah bermodel seperti rumah adat khas jepang tapi tidak terawat dan sepertinya kosong. Aku melihat ada seorang wanita yang berada di depan rumah itu sambil melihat kearah rumah dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, melihatku yang seperti bengong, Yumi menegurku.

"Nina-chan ada apa?."

"Ah… bukan apa-apa hanya saja aku melihat ada wanita yang sedang berdiri didepan rumah itu." Jawabku sambil menunjuk kearah rumah yang sejak tadi aku amati.

"Wanita?, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana?."

"Ada kok dia ada di-, eh kemana dia?." Aku melihat kearah rumah itu tapi wanita tadi sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Nina-chan terlalu capek mungkin, jadi melihat hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Tapi beneran kok Yumi tadi aku melihat ada seorang wanita disana."

"Bukannya rumah itu yang pernah diceritakan salah satu penduduk yang ada disini?." Komentar Yuki yang berada disebelahku.

"Eh, cerita apa nee-chan?."

"Kau tidak ingat Yumi, waktu kita kesini untuk mencari penginapan, seorang nenek-nenek tua yang memberi tau kita tentang penginapan ini sempat memperingatkan kita untuk tidak mendekati rumah itu."

"Memangnya kenapa tidak boleh?." Tanyaku.

"Nenek itu bilang dulu rumah itu di tinggali oleh sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia, tapi tiba-tiba saja usaha mereka mengalami kebangkrutan, karena tidak tahan dengan renternir yang selalu mengejar-ngejar mereka, sang suami dengan teganya membunuh seluruh keluarganya lalu dia sendiri bunuh diri, dan katanya sampai sekarang arwah mereka belum tenang dan masih mendiami rumah itu." Jelas Yuki.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, dan sedikit sweetdrope karena Yuki menceritakan dengan sedikit semangat. Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran dengan rumah itu, mungkin lain kali aku akan pergi mengunjunginya.

"Su-sudahlah nee-chan, Nina-chan, kita pergi ke penginapan sekarang ya." Usul Yumi pada kami, aku bisa melihat dia sedikit ketakutan dengan cerita Yuki.

Kami menganggukan kepala kami lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Sesampainya di meja resepsionis, aku langsung bertanya tentang kamar yang aku pesan.

"Sumimasen, hanya tinggal dua kamar saja yang tersisa, karena hari ini banyak sekali pengunjung yang menginap." Jawab wanita yang berada dimeja resepsionis itu.

Aku mulai kebingungan, kalau cuma dua aku dan Riko senpai tidur dimana?. Melihat aku yang kebingungan Yuki memberi usul.

"Bagaimana kalau kau dan Riko senpai tidur di kamar kami, kebetulan kami cuma tidur berdua."

"Eh, memangnya tidak apa-apa?."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, justru kami senang kalau ada Nina-chan." Jawab Yumi dengan nada yang sangat ceria.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian tidak keberatan."

"Yosh, tolong siapkan dua kasur tambahan dikamar no. 15 ya." Pinta Yuki pada wanita tadi dan dibalas dengan jawaban "Ha'i" oleh wanita itu.

* * *

^.^

* * *

Malamnya aku mandi di pemandian air panas penginapan ini sendirian, karena Yumi, Yuki, dan Riko senpai sedang mengobrol di kamar, rasanya badan ini sangat capek. Aku keluar dari pemandian dan memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna biru laut dan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Setelah mengeringkan rambutku, aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar penginapan dan bertemu dengan Kiyoshi senpai yang sedang duduk dikursi pijat.

"Rasanya kembali hidup." Ucapnya ketikah aku lewat didepannya.

"Senpai seperti orang tua saja." Komentarku.

"Nina-chan kau mau kemana?."

"Jalan-jalan." Aku pergi meninggalkan Kiyoshi senpai dan melanjutkan acara berkelilingku.

Aku akhirnya sampai disebuah taman yang berada dibelakang penginapan, aku duduk dipinggiran lantai penginapan itu dan membiarkan kakiku menyentuh jalan bebatuan yang berada dibawahnya, lalu memasang Headphon yang berada di leherku dan sedikit bernyanyi ketikah sebuah lagu melantun dari headphonku, tidak terlalu keras juga tidak terlalu pelan. Kebetulan lagu yang aku nyanyikan judulnya kimi ga hikari de aru tameni, lagu yang mirip dengan penggambaran Tetsuya. Aku terus menyanyikan lagu itu hingga selesai, tiba-tiba ada suara tepuk tangan setelah aku selesai menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Aku baru tau Kalau suara Nina-chan sebagus itu kalau bernyanyi." Puji seseorang yang berada dibelakangku.

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Tetsuya sedang berdiri disana. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menyadarinya?, mungkin aku terlalu fokus pada lagu tadi dan tidak mendengar langkah kaki Tetsuya. Dia mendekat kearahku dan duduk disebelahku.

"Lagu yang kau nyanyikan bagus, apa judulnya?." Tanya Tetsuya padaku.

"Kimi ga hikari de aru tameni."

"Begitu ya."

"Kau tidak tidur Tetsu?."

"Aku belum mengantuk."

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?."

"Melihat wajahmu saja aku langsung tau, jadi ceritakan saja apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?."

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir tentang gaya permainanku yang baru."

"Begitu ya, aku rasa kau tidak perlu terburu-buru nanti kau juga pasti akan menemukan jawabannya, dan aku juga akan membantumu."

"Arigato, Nina-chan." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan aku pun membalas senyumannya.

"Aku rasa tempat ini bagus untuk membaca novel." Lanjutnya sambil membuka novel yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Kau ini, training camp juga masih sempat-sempatnya membawa novel, pasti light novel lagi kan?."

"Kau tau kan kebiasaanku seperti apa."

"Sigh…, tapi setidaknya istirahatlah kau membutuhkannya." Akupun mengelus pelan surai biru lautnya.

"Ya aku tau Nina-chan, jika aku sudah selesai aku akan segera istirahat." Jawabnya yang masih membaca novelnya.

Aku berhenti mengelus rambutnya dan menghela nafas, memang susah juga punya pacar yang hobi bermain basket dan membaca novel, pikirannya pasti kesitu juga, untung saja Tetsuya masih bisa memahami perasaan wanita. Setidaknya dia tidak seperti Kagami yang tidak peka terhadap wanita. Aku lalu meletakan kepalaku di pundaknya dan sepertinya dia agak sedikit kaget.

"Kenapa Nina-chan?, kau mengantuk?." Tanyanya sambil melirik kearahku.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit capek saja."

"Kau yang jadi menejer saja sudah capek, apalagi aku yang mendapat latihan dari pelatih."

"Tapi itu bagus loh, kecepatan kalian jadi bertambah walau hanya 5%, kalau berlatih seperti itu terus aku yakin kecepatan kalian akan terus bertambah."

"Ya tapi rasa capeknya juga akan terus bertambah."

"Tenang saja kalau kau merasa capek aku bisa memijat kakimu, ya tapi tidak sekarang."

"Hmmm."

Tetsuya masih membaca novelnya, sedangkan aku juga masih melatakan kepalaku dipundaknya. Pundak Tetsuya benar-benar nyaman di tambah semilir angin yang menerpa wajahku rasanya jadi mengantuk, aku menguap kecil dan kemudian mulai tertidur.

* * *

^.^

* * *

*Kuroko Pov*

Aku terus membaca novel yang aku bawa dan terciptalah keheningan diantara kami, aku heran biasanya Nina akan mengajakku berbicara tapi ini aneh. Karena aku tidak tahan dengan keheningan ini, kuputuskan untuk bertanya padanya.

"Nina-chan menurutmu bagaimana perkembangan Kagami-kun?."

Aku menoleh kearahnya dan mendapati dia sedang tertidur dipundakku, terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari mulutnya sepertinya dia kecapean.

'Dia cantik sekali kalau sedang tidur, wajahnya sangat polos.' Batinku sambil mengelus surai rambut berwarna ungu gelap itu.

Aku sempat melihat dia agak mengigil karena kedinginan, tentu saja itu karena dia hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek. Dasar sudah tau walau siang itu cuacanya panas tapi malamnya tetap saja dingin. Aku mengecup dahinya lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style.

'Dia ringan juga, apa dia tidak pernah makan?, atau aku saja yang terlalu kuat sampai bisa menggendongnya.' Batinku yang heran karena bisa mengangkat tubuh Nina, lalu mulai berjalan menuju kekamarnya.

Ditengah perjalananku aku bertemu dengan Kagami, sepertinya dia baru saja selesai mandi, terlihat dari handuk yang berada dilehernya dan juga rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah. Dia kaget melihatku yang sedang menggendong Nina.

"Kuroko, ada apa dengan Nina?, dan kau mau membawanya kemana?."

"Apa maksudmu Kagami-kun?, tentu saja aku mau membawa kekamarnya." Jawabku yang memasang wajah datarku.

"Dia tertidur?."

"Ya begitulah, tadi kami sempat mengobrol sebentar kemudian dia tertidur karena capek."

"Oww, kau kuat menggendongnya?."

"Kau meragukanku Kagami-kun?."

"Tentu saja, kau ingat waktu dulu ketikah kita pergi ke kedai okonomiyaki, kau tidak kuat menggendongku?."

"Itu karena Kagami-kun berat, sedangkan Nina-chan ringan, karena itu aku bisa menggendongnya." Jelasku sambil melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kamar Nina dan diikuti oleh Kagami.

Kami sampai dikamarnya dan Kagami mengetuk pintunya.

"Siapa?." Tanya seseorang yang berada didalam, aku rasa ini suara Yuki.

"Ini kami, Kuroko dan Kagami-kun." Jawabku.

"Oh Kuroko-chan, Kagami-chan masuklah." Jawab suara lain, yang aku yakini adalah suara Yumi.

Kami berdua masuk kedalam, disana terlihat Yumi dan Yuki sedang bermain kartu. Mereka melihat kearah kami dan langsung kaget karena Nina berada digendonganku.

"Kuroko-chan, ada apa dengan Nina-chan?." Tanya Yumi padaku.

"Dia hanya tertidur karena kecapean Yumi-san, bisa tolong siapkan futonnya?."

"Ha'i, tunggu sebentar." Yumi mengambil salah satu futon yang ditumpuk di pojok ruangan kemudian menaruhnya di lantai dan merapikannya.

Aku meletakan Nina di futon itu lalu menyelimutinya, aku sempat mengelus pelan rambutnya lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Eh kalian sudah mau pergi Kuroko-chan, Kagami-chan?." Tanya Yumi pada kami.

"Hei jangan panggil aku dengan akhiran –chan, tentu saja kami mau pergi, kami juga capek belum lagi besok masih ada latihan." Sepertinya Kagami agak kesal karena di panggil seperti itu.

"Aku rasa panggilan Kagami-chan lebih cocok untukmi Kagami, baiklah kalau begitu, kalian istirahat saja." Ucap yuki dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh kami.

Kami keluar dari kamar itu lalu berjalan menuju kekamar kami yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari kamar Nina. Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya diam, sampai Kagami mulai berbicara padaku.

"Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta pada Nina?, aku pikir kau suka dengan menejer Touou itu?."

"Kenapa Kagami-kun bisa punya pikiran seperti itu?."

"Ya kau ingat waktu kita latihan di kolam renang, kau sangat perhatian padanya dan juga kau membiarkan dia memelukmu, jadi wajar kalau aku berpikir kau menyukainya."

"Momoi-san sendiri yang lebih dulu memelukku, lagi pula aku tidak memeluknya kembali dan mencoba melepaskannya, lalu soal perhatian itu karena Momoi-san itu temanku jadi wajar kalau aku perhatian padanya sebagai teman."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa suka dengan Nina?."

"Itu karena dia wanita pertama yang bisa menyadari hawa keberadaanku."

"Eh, hanya itu?."

"Tentu saja tidak Kagami-kun, dia juga orang yang masih percaya padaku walau anggota Kiseki No Sedai sudah tidak mempercayaiku, dia juga yang selalu menyemangatiku, dan memberiku saran tentang apa yang harus aku lakukan, dia yang bisa membuatku tersenyum ketikah aku berada didekatnya dan cemas ketikah dia tidak ada didekatku, dan aku rasa dia adalah cahayaku."

"Bukanya aku cahayamu?."

"Kagami-kun itu hanya cahaya dalam permainan basket, sedangkan Nina-chan itu cahaya dikehidupanku."

"Hei, kau ini jahat juga ya."

"Hmm, kalau Kagami-kun sendiri, menurutmu Nina-chan itu seperti apa?."

"Dia itu susah ditebak, suka memerintah dan perintahnya tidak bisa dibantah, suka bawa penggaris besi kemana-mana, walau sebenarnya aku heran dia menyimpan penggaris besi itu dimana?, terkadang kelihatan lebih menyeramkan dari pada pelatih, orang yang misterius dan menyebalkan." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal.

"Tapi meskipun begitu aku mengakui bahwa analisanya itu mengagumkan, dia juga bisa bermain basket bahkan sering mengalahkanku, dan dia juga yang membuatku terus bersemangat untuk berlatih, orang yang bisa membuatku sangat kesal dan kadang juga bisa membuatku tertawa lepas, aku rasa tanpa dia Seirin agak sepi bagiku." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tulus dan baru kali ini aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

"Asal Kagami-kun tidak mencoba merebutnya dariku." Aku mulai berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Oi, oi apa maksudmu Kuroko?."

"Karena kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku tidak akan segan-segan padamu Kagami-kun." Aku membalikan tubuhku menghadap padanya dan menatapnya tajam, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Kagami juga menyukai Nina. Dia hanya menelan ludahnya ketikah melihatku seperti itu, aku rasa dia ketakutan.

"Lebih baik kita kembali kekamar Kagami-kun." Usulku yang telah merubah raut wajahku seperti semula.

"Ha-ha'i."

Kami akhirnya masuk kekamar, dan mulai tertidur bersama anggota yang lainnya karena besok masih ada latihan neraka dari pelatih.

*End Kuroko Pov*

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Author: Saya menambahkan dua Oc baru, mari kita berkenalan dengan mereka mulai dari Yuki-chan.

Yuki: Namaku Kanami Yuki, tinggi 165cm, berat badan 50kg, keahlian aku bisa karate sih.

Yumi: Kalau aku namaku Kanami Yumi, tinggi 160cm, berat badan 50kg, kalau keahlianku dalam olaraga aku bisa sedikit bermain basket dan juga akhli dalam kendo *senyum carming*

Kise: Yumicchi kawaii *bersiap-siap meluk Yumi*

Yumi: Kyaaa, ada orang mesum lagi, pergi kau *lempar penggaris besi milik Nina*

Kise: *tewas karena kena lemparan penggaris besi*

Nina: Yumi jangan lempar barang seperti itu, dan Author kenapa kau menambah oc lagi?.

Author: Tenang saja mereka ini perannya akan sangat dibutuhkan dalam cerita ini.

Kuroko: Author-san kita langsung jawab review saja.

Author: Baiklah, Nina-chan jawab review pertama kita ya.

Nina: Yang pertama dari **Akaisora Hikari**

Ya begitulah, entah kenapa Author membuatku hilang ingatan seperti ini, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha untuk membantu mereka.

Kuroko: Ganbatene Nina-chan *senyum*

Nina: Arigato Tetsuya, sebaiknya kau jawab review selanjutnya.

Kuroko: Ha'i selanjutnya dari **VandaQ**

Karena pada saat itu lucky item dari Midorima-kun adalah gunting berwarna merah, dan juga nanti akan di ceritakan di chapter-chapter berikutnya tentang bagaimana aku bisa jadian dengan Nina-chan.

Yuki: Selanjutnya dari **Motochika Chokosabe**

Tentu saja Nina-chan bisa melakukan dunk walaupun tingginya waktu itu hanya sekitar 163cm karena dia dapat kemampuan dari kakaknya, bisa dibilang kemampuan Nina-chan saat ini setara dengan pemain NBA, karena kakak Nina-chan sendiri dulunya adalah pemain WNBA.

Yumi: Selanjutnya dari **Hibari Kyoya**

Ini sudah update kok, jadi semoga kau suka *senyum carming*

Midorima: Selanjutnya dari **LeoniaOtaku**

Tentu saja luka itu langsung diobati-nodayo, dan terima kasih sudah menyemangati Nina, bu-bukannya aku peduli hanya saja aku dipaksa Author untuk menjawabnya-nodayo. *perbaiki letak kacamata*

Nina: Benarkah?, padahal waktu itu kau yang tampak lebih khawatir dari pada yang lainnya.

Midorima: Itu karena kau memakai lucky itemku untuk menggores tanganmu-nodayo.

Kagami: Dasar tsunder.

Midorima: Aku bukan tsunder.

Author: Sudah-sudah Kagami-kun lebih baik kau jawab review selanjutnya.

Kagami: Baiklah, selanjutnya dari **Mey. Chan. 5872682**

Kalau soal itu aku sendiri juga tidak tau alasan ibunya melarang ke Kyoto, hanya Author dan tuhan saja yang tau, lalu aku bukan tsunder, yang tsunder itu makhluk berambut hijau yang sedang membawa boneka kelinci besar berwarna pink disana. *nunjuk Midorima*

Midorima: Sudah aku bilang aku bukan tsunder.

Yumi: Kyaaa, boneka kelinci ini lucu sekali *ambil boneka kelinci dari tangan Midorima kemudian dipeluk erat-erat*

Midorima: Kembalikan kelinciku-nodayo.

Yumi: Tidak mau *lari menjauh dari Midorima*

Midorima: Woi tunggu kembalikan kelinciku *ngejar Yumi*

Author: Sudahlah kita abaikan saja mereka berdua, saya akan menjawab review selanjutnya, yaitu dari **Dian**

Tidak apa-apa koko Dian-san, saya berterima kasih telah membaca dan mereview cerita ini *bungkuk badan*

Murasakibara: Terakhir dari *nyam* **Shodaime Yamikag ***nyam*

Kalau belum melihat cerita aslinya *nyam* aku menjual DVD *nyam* serta manganya *nyam*, kalau mau memesan silahkan hubungi *nyam* nomer yang ada di bawah ini *Kraus*

Author: Sejak kapan anda berjualan DVD dan komik?.

Murasakibara: Sejak *Kraus* Murochin *Kraus* mengurangi jatah cemilanku *Kraus*

Author: *sweetdrope* lalu tas belanjaan yang ada ditangan anda itu kurang ya?.

Murasakibara: Tentu saja kurang Auchin, *Kraus* apalagi *Kraus* auchin juga ikut-ikutan *Kraus* mengurangi jatah makananku *nyam*

Nina: Sudahlah Author-san, Murasakibara-kun, kita tutup saja ya.

Author: Baiklah tolong ya Akashi-kun *puppy eyes*

Akashi: Cih… iya-iya, **REVIEW Please…!**

* * *

**Next Chapter**

* * *

"_Memangnya kita mau masak apa?."_

"_Bagaimana dengan Nikudon?."_

_._

_._

"_Dia siapa Shin-chan?."_

"_Namanya Nina Valentine, dia juga mantan menejer kami ketikah masih di Teiko dulu."_

_._

_._

"_Aku melihat seorang wanita di mercusuar sebelah sana."_

"_Kau benar Nina-chan ada seseorang disana."_

_._

_._

"_Bisakah kalian menolongku?."_

"_Menolong apa?."_

_._

_._

**Chapter 9: Summer Camp (Part 2)**


	9. Chapter 9: Summer Camp (Part 2)

_**Flashback Chapter 8**_

"_**Asal Kagami-kun tidak mencoba merebutnya dariku." Aku mulai berjalan mendahuluinya.**_

"_**Oi, oi apa maksudmu Kuroko?."**_

"_**Karena kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku tidak akan segan-segan padamu Kagami-kun." Aku membalikan tubuhku menghadap padanya dan mulai menatapnya tajam, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Kagami juga menyukai Nina. Dia hanya menelan ludahnya ketikah melihatku seperti itu, aku rasa dia ketakutan.**_

**.**

**.**

**KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**KUROKO NO BASUKE: NINA STORY © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), alur mengikuti jalan cerita Kurobas yang asli hanya saja ada beberapa tambahan dari saya, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing), untuk chapter ini akan ada sedikit cerita Horor**

**Rate:T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9: Summer Camp (Part 2)**

**.**

**.**

Paginya~

*Nina Pov*

Aku bangun dari tidurku dan mulai melemaskan otot-ototku diatas kasur. Tu-tunggu dulu sejak kapan aku berada dikamar?, seingatku kemarin aku tidur dipundak Tetsuya, mungkin Tetsuya yang membawaku kesini. Aku segera melipat futon itu dan meletakkannya dipojok ruangan, setelah itu aku pergi kekamar mandi yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamarku. Sepertinya aku bangun terlalu pagi karena belum terlihat anggota Seirin yang keluar dari kamarnya, bahkan Riko senpai, Yuki, dan Yumi masih belum bangun. Setelah selesai mandi aku kembali kekamarku, ditengah perjalanan aku bertemu dengan Hyuuga senpai yang sedang pemanasan di taman yang tadi malam aku datangi.

"Ohayo, Hyuuga senpai." Sapaku pada Hyuuga senpai.

"Oh, ohayo Nina kau sudah bangun rupanya?."

"Tentu saja, bahkan aku lebih dulu bangun daripada senpai."

"Itu karena badanku capek sekali gara-gara latihan kemarin, sekarang saja masih capek."

"Bagaimana kalau senpai coba duduk dikursi pijat yang ada disana, mungkin bisa meringankan rasa sakitnya." Aku menunjuk kesebuah kursi pijat yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Ya nanti kalau ada waktu aku akan mencobanya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali kekamarku membangunkan Riko senpai."

"Baiklah aku juga mau mandi dulu."

Kami berpisah dan aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kamar, sesampainya disana aku melihat mereka masih tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku mendekat kearah tempat tidur Riko senpai dan mencoba membangunkannya.

"Riko senpai ayo bangun, bukannya kita akan memasak makanan untuk mereka?."

"Emm, sebentar 5 menit lagi." Jawab Riko senpai sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

Aku menghela nafas, ternyata susah juga membangunkan Riko senpai. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide cermelang melintas dikepalaku.

"Kalau tidak mau bangun juga, aku akan menyuruh Hyuuga senpai untuk menggendong senpai kekamar mandi." Ancamku sambil mengeluarkan seringaiku.

Ancaman itu sukses membangunkan Riko senpai dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Ni-Nina-chan, apaan sih?."

"Aku serius loh Riko senpai, karena itu cepatlah bangun dan mandi, aku akan menunggumu didapur, kalau tidak buru-buru kasian mereka nanti kelaparan." Ucapku yang memasang wajah innocent dan mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur Riko senpai.

"Memang kita mau memasak apa?."

"Bagaimana kalau nikudon?, kebetulan kemarin aku beli daging."

"Baiklah biar aku yang memasaknya."

"Tidak-tidak, aku hanya akan menyuruh senpai memotong sayur dan dagingnya, yang memasak biar aku saja."

"Ya sudah, aku mau mandi dulu."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan keluar dari kamar menuju ke dapur, setelah sampai disana aku memakai celemek berwarna orange kotak-kotak dan mulai mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang ada dilemari pendingin. Tidak lama kemudian Riko senpai menyusul kedapur dan memakai celemek bergambar beruang.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?." Tanya Riko senpai padaku.

"Senpai potong daging serta sayur dan tomatnya ya, aku akan menyiapkan bumbunya." Jawabku yang masih menakar bumbu dan aku meletakannya dimeja.

Riko senpai mengambil pisau lalu mulai memotong bahan-bahan yang telah aku sebutkan, sepertinya para pemain Seirin sudah bangun dan sekarang sedang duduk didepan meja makan yang berada di depan dapur, tapi aku tidak melihat Tetsuya dan Kagami diantara mereka, apa mereka masih belum bangun ya?."

"Senpai aku tidak melihat Tetsuya dan Kagami-kun dimeja makan?." Ucapku tanpa menoleh kearah Riko senpai.

"Benarkah?, mungkin mereka belum bangun, lebih baik aku mengeceknya." Riko senpai berhenti memotong dan mulai berjalan keluar dapur.

Aku melihat kearah Riko senpai sebelum dia keluar dan aku langsung sweetdrope. Bagaimana tidak wajah serta celemek dari riko senpai penuh dengan noda saos tomat, dan juga dia masih membawa pisau besar dengan noda saos tomat di pisau itu. Riko senpai seperti seorang pembunuh yang berhasil membunuh targetnya. Aku hanya bisa menghelah nafas dan mulai melanjutkan acara memasak yang sempat tertunda. Tak lama kemudian masakanku sudah jadi bersamaan dengan datangnya Riko senpai yang diikuti oleh Kagami dan Tetsuya dibelakangnya.

"Nina-chan masakannya sudah jadi?." Tanya Riko senpai ketikah dia masuk kedapur.

"Sudah senpai, tinggal dihidangkan saja."

"Ne Nina-chan tadi aku bertemu dengan Midorima dan Takao waktu aku menyusul Kagami dan Kuroko." Ucap Riko senpai sambil membersikan noda saos tomat di tubuhnya.

"Midorima-kun?, sedang apa mereka disini?."

"Aku dengar Shutoku juga mengadakan training camp disini, Ne aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan latihan gabungan dengan Shutoku?."

"Boleh juga, kita tinggal minta ijin pada pelatihnya kan?."

"Kalau begitu tolong ya Nina-chan kau bicara dengan pelatihnya." Ucap Riko senpai sambil mengeluarkan pupy eyesnya, perasaanku jadi tidak enak nih.

"Sigh… baiklah aku akan bicara pada pelatihnya."

"Benarkah, okey ayo kita bawa masakan ini ke meja makan."

Kami membawa masakan itu kemeja makan dan memakannya bersama-sama dengan anggota Seirin yang lainnya. Selama makan aku sering tertawa pelan karena ulah mereka yang sangat unik. Jarang sekali aku bisa tertawa seperti ini, menikmati kebersamaan bersama anggota yang lain, tidak salah aku memilih sekolah di Seirin, rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Setelah selesai makan, aku dan Riko senpai pergi menuju kamar pelatih Shutoku untuk minta persetujuan dari beliau. Tanpa perlu negosiasi pelatih itu langsung mensetujuinya.

^.^

Para anggota Seirin sekarang sedang menuju gym, sedangkan aku pergi ke mini market sebentar untuk mengantarkan Yuki dan Yumi membeli minuman dan cemilan. Setelah mereka selesai membeli beberapa cemilan mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan sedangkan aku pergi ke gym. Ketikah aku akan keluar dari mini market aku bertemu dengan Kagami yang habis berlari melewati pantai. Aku heran sedang apa dia kemini market, bukannya mereka sedang latihan gabungan bersama Shutoku ya?.

"Kagami-kun sedang apa kau disini?." Tanyaku yang sekarang berdiri disebelah Kagami.

"Uwaah Nina jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu."

"Dari tadi aku sudah ada disampingmu kok?."

"Sigh… kau benar-benar mirip Kuroko."

"Lalu sedang apa kau disini Kagami-kun?, bukannya kalian sedang latihan ya?."

"Pelatih menyuruhku membeli minuman di mini market ini setelah menyusuri pantai sejauh 500 meter, dan aku harus membawahnya satu persatu, benar-benar merepotkan, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan pelatih."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, sepertinya ada yang direncanakan Riko senpai. Aku memusatkan pandanganku pada tubuh Kagami, dan aku tersenyum tipis melihat angka-angka yang berada disekitarnya.

"Kagami-kun, ganbatene." Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku didepannya.

"Cih…kau ini suka melihatku menderita ya." Dia membalas kepalan tanganku dengan membeturkan kepalan tangan kirinya ke tanganku.

"Kalau iya kenapa?." Jawabku dengan wajah yang innocent.

"Sigh…lebih baik aku segera bergegas supaya tidak ketinggalan latihan." Ucapnya dan segera menuju kelemari es yang menjual berbagai macam jenis minuman.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu di gym, jaa." Aku pun keluar dari mini market itu.

Aku pergi menuju gym sendirian dan sempat melihat kearah rumah kosong yang terlihat dari gym. Aku melihat seorang wanita yang sama ketikah aku melihat rumah itu kemarin, dia juga masih berdiri didepan rumah itu sambil memandang kearah rumah kosong didepannya. Aku masih terus memperhatikannya, dan sepertinya dia sadar kalau aku memperhatikannya karena dia menoleh kearahku. Aku yang menyadari dia melihatku langsung menundukan kepalaku karena malu lalu kembali menuju gym. Entah kenapa ketikah aku melihat matanya, pandangannya sangat kosong seperti tidak ada kehidupan disana, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja. Sesampainya di gym aku langsung masuk kedalam, tiba-tiba saja ada bola basket yang menggelinding kearahku dan membentur kakiku, aku mengambilnya dan ada seseorang yang mendekat kearahku.

"Maaf itu bolaku-nodayo." Ucap seseorang itu.

Suara ini dan cirikhasnya sudah sangat aku kenal karena dia termasuk salah satu temanku dulu, aku tersenyum tipis dan mendongkakkan wajahku.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya Midorima-kun."

"Ni-Nina?, sedang apa kau disini-nodayo?." Tanya Midorima dengan ekspresi yang kaget.

"Ah aku belum mengatakan padamu ya kalau aku pindah ke Jepang." Jawabku sambil memutar bola basket dijariku.

"Kau pindah ke Jepang sejak kapan?."

"Sudah lama sih, sebelum liburan musim panas." Aku melempar bola itu kearah Midorima dan langsung ditangkap olehnya.

"Shin-chan ada apa?, eh kamu siapa?." Tanya seseorang disebelah Midorima yang kuketahui bernama Takao kazunari.

"Perkenalkan namaku Nina Valentine, Yoroshikune."

"Valentine?, tunggu sebentar apa hubunganmu dengan Dany Valentine?."

"Dia kakaku."

"Sugoi adik dari Dany Valentine, ne Shin-chan bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?." Tanya Takao pada Midorima.

"Dia dulu pernah sekolah di Teiko dan menjadi menejer kedua bersama Momoi-nodayo." Jawabnya sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Itu berarti kau dulu menejer dari Kiseki No Sedai?."

"Ha'i, hanya sampai pertengahan kelas 3, setelah itu aku pindah ke Amerika." Jawabku.

"Begitu ya, oh ya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Takao Kazunari, yoroshikune."

"Lalu sedang apa kau berada di gym-nodayo?." Tanya Midorima.

"Sebenarnya aku menjadi menejer Seirin."

"Kau apa?, jadi kau sekolah di Seirin?."

"Ha'i Takao-kun, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu aku mau ketimku, dan Midorima-kun tolong jangan bilang ke anggota yang lainnya terutama Akashi ya, biarkan ini menjadi kejutan." Ucapku sebelum pergi menuju tempat Riko senpai yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Midorima.

^.^

Sudah tiga hari ini kami menjalankan latihan gabungan bersama Shutoku dan kami selalu kalah karena tidak adanya Kagami, tapi tidak masalah justru karena tidak ada Kagami aku jadi bisa melihat permainan mereka semua. Menurutku mereka sudah cukup berkembang dan kecepatan mereka juga semakin bertambah. Setelah latihan berakhir kami disuruh berkumpul oleh Riko senpai di taman penginapan ini. Sesampainya disana aku melihat beberapa ember tabung yang telah diisi penuh dengan es.

"Apa ini?." Tanya Tetsuya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ini teknik Icing, rahasia keluarga Riko, ampuh mengatasi nyeri otot serta kelelahan, kalian tinggal masukan kaki kalian kedalam sini." Jawab Riko senpai.

Mereka para anggota regular (minus Kagami yang di gantikan Mitobe dan titambah dengan Kogaine) memasukan kaki mereka kedalam ember tabung itu.

"Dingin sekali, tapi pada akhirnya kita kalah disemua latih tanding ya." Komentar Izuki senpai.

"Apa sekarang kita bertambah lemah?." Ucap Kogaine senpai.

"Tentu saja tidak aku yakin kita sudah bertambah kuat, benarkan Nina-chan?." Tanya Kiyoshi senpai padaku.

"Tentu saja senpai, kalian semua semakin kuat kok." Jawabku yang sekarang sedang duduk di sebelah Riko senpai.

"Bahkan Nina-chan bilang kita kuat kan, karena itu lebih percaya diri dong, kita ini kuat." Kiyoshi senpai mengatakannya dengan penuh semangat dan itu membuatku sweetdrope.

Malamnya aku kembali berjalan-jalan tapi kali ini bukan disekitar penginapan melainkan aku keluar penginapan untuk mencari udara segar. Entah kenapa kakiku membawahku ke tempat parkir padahal aku yakin disana tidak ada apa-apa. Sesampainya disana ternyata firasatku salah, aku melihat Midorima dan Kagami sedang bermain one on one dan berulang kali Midorima berhasil menghalau tembakan dari Kagami padahal lompatanya cukup tinggi. Ah aku lupa Midorima selain jago dalam three poin dia juga hebat dalam defensenya. Aku mendekat kearah mereka dengan sedikit menyembunyikan auraku dan mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Hentikan, mau berapa kali kau mencobanya, hasilnya akan tetap sama-nodayo." Ucap Midorima tanpa menoleh kearah Kagami.

"Bicara apa kau-." Jawab Kagami.

"Cepatlah menyadarinya, baka, setinggi apapun kau melompat mudah saja untuk menghentikannya, alasannya adalah karena aku pasti tau kalau kau akan melakukan dunk." Midorima menoleh kearah Kagami yang kaget dengan jawabannya.

Midorima berjalan mendekati ring yang berada didepannya dan melihat ada Takao dan Tetsuya yang sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak belakang ring itu.

"Ayo pergi Takao." Ucap Midorima.

"Apa?, ketahuan ya?."

"Jangan mengecewakanku di babak penyisihan winter cup-nodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil melihat kearah Tetsuya yang berada disebelah Takao dan dijawab "Ha'i." oleh Tetsuya.

"Kata-katamu sok keren sekali Midorima-kun." Komentarku yang sekarang berdiri didepan Midorima.

Sontak Midorima langsung mundur kebelakang karena kaget dengan kemunculanku yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Uwaah, Nina sejak kapan kau ada disitu?." Tanya Midorima padaku.

"Sejak dari tadi aku berada disini, ne Takao-kun apa kau tidak merasa omongan Midorima-kun itu sok keren ya?." Tanyaku pada Takao sambil mengerling pada Midorima.

Seketikah perempatan muncul dikening Midorima. Kagami yang dari tadi diam di tengah-tengah lapangan parkirpun mendekat kearah kami karena mendengar suara teriakan dari Midorima.

"Apa maksudmu-nodayo."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya seperti ini." Aku mengambil kacamata Midorima yang sedang dipakainya lalu memakainya dan mulai berbicara.

"Setinggi apapun kau melompat mudah saja untuk menghentikannya, alasannya adalah karena aku pasti tau kalau kau akan melakukan dunk-nodayo." Ucapku menirukan suara Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamata dan menunjuk kearah Kagami yang berada dibelakang Midorima.

"Karena itu jangan mengecewakanku di babak penyisihan winter cup-nodayo, bu-bukan berarti aku peduli pada kalian, aku hanya tidak ingin kecewa saat pertandingan nanti-nodayo." Lanjutku sambil memalingkan wajahku.

Seketikah itu juga Kagami dan Takao tertawa cukup keras sampai perut mereka sakit, bahkan Tetsuya juga ikut tertawa walau dia mencoba untuk menahannya.

"NINA JANGAN MENIRUKU SEPERTI ITU-NODAYO." Omel Midorima yang sangat marah seolah-olah ingin melemparku kedalam ring basket.

"Ha…ha…ha, Shin-chan benar apa kata Nina, seharusnya kau mengatakannya seperti itu." Komentar Takao yang masih tertawa.

"Pftt…perutku sampai sakit." Komentar Tetsuya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ha…ha…ha kau benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Midorima." Komentar Kagami yang sekarang sedang memukul-mukul tanah dibawahnya.

"Kalian semua berisik, Nina kembalikan kacamataku-nodayo." Perintah Midorima padaku tapi tidak aku dengar karena aku fokus pada objek yang berada tak jauh dariku.

Ya aku melihat wanita yang selalu berdiri didepan rumah kosong itu sekarang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan setapak tak jauh dari tempatku, pandangannya kosong dan terus melihat kearahku. Jangan-jangan aku salah lihat, ah mungkin karena aku masih memakai kacamata Midorima jadi melihat hal yang tidak-tidak. Aku melepas kacamata itu dan melihat kembali kearah wanita itu berdiri tapi dia masih tetap disana dan tak bergeming. Merasa tidak dihiraukan olehku Midorima mengguncang pelan pundakku dan aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ada apa Nina?, kau melihat apa?." Tanya Midorima padaku.

"Aku melihat seorang wanita disana?." Aku mengembalikan kacamata Midorima dan menunjuk kearah wanita itu.

Mereka semua melihat kearah yang aku tunjuk dan kaget karena kemunculan wanita itu.

"Sedang apa dia disini?." Tanya Kagami.

"Entahlah Kagami-kun, dari tadi dia terus melihat kearahku."

Tiba-tiba dia berbalik lalu berlari menjauh dari kami, reflex aku mengejarnya di ikuti oleh Tetsuya, Kagami, Takao dan Midorima yang mengekor dibelakang. Hingga kami sampai di pantai. Aku heran wanita itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa jejak, apa larinya sangat cepat ya sampai tidak terkejar.

"Hah… hah… kenapa kau mengejarnya Nina-chan." Tanya Tetsuya yang kini sedang mengatur pernafasannya.

"Entahlah Tetsu, aku merasa harus mengikutinya."

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencoba mencari wanita itu dan aku menemukannya sedang berdiri di atas mercusuar yang tak jauh dari tempat kami.

"Aku melihatnya, dia berada diatas mercusuar." Ucap Takao, benar-benar pantas dia mendapat julukan Hawk Eye.

Aku langsung pergi ke mercusuar tanpa disadari oleh yang lainnya, sesampainya diatas aku dapat melihat dengan jelas wanita itu, dia memakai dress berwarna putih yang panjang sampai lutut lalu memakai sepatu high heals 5cm berwarna putih, dia berambut hitam panjang sampai pinggang dan kulitnya putih pucat. Aku masih diam didepan pintu memandangi wanita itu dari belakang. Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu loncat kebawah, reflex aku langsung menarik tangannya agar dia tidak jatuh kebawah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan aho, kau mau mati ya." Omelku yang berusaha menariknya keatas.

Dia yang melihatku menarik tanganya hanya memandangiku dengan wajah yang datar dan pandangannya yang kosong. Melihat aku yang cukup kesusahan, mereka berempat yang masih berada dibawah langsung menyusulku keatas dan membantuku menarik wanita tadi. Kami berhasil menariknya keatas dan tanpa lecet sekalipun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?." Omelku padanya yang sekarang sedang duduk dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku hidup, semua orang yang aku kenal meninggalkanku." Jawabnya dengan nada yang pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh kami berempat.

"Seharusnya kau masih bersyukur karena masih hidup, orang yang meninggal saja masih ingin hidup." Komentar Takao yang mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari kami berempat.

"Kau tidak tau apapun tentang aku jadi lebih baik diam saja."

"Sigh… apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan seseorang?." Tanyaku baik-baik.

"Ceritakan saja mungkin kami bisa membantu." Timpal Tetsuya.

Wanita itu diam sesaat dan mulai memperhatikan kami berlima dengan pandangan kosongnya, jujur aku agak merinding dengannya karena mau bagaimanapun juga pandangannya itu menakutkan. Dan lagi kenapa aku tidak melihat angka-angka disekitarnya seperti biasanya aku lihat ketikah melihat orang-orang disekitarku?. Wanita ini benar-benar aneh.

"Namaku Shiroi Yuki, aku bukan asli warga sini tapi keluarga dulu tinggal disini, rumah yang biasanya aku kunjungi adalah tempat tinggal mereka sebelum mereka meninggal, dan aku sebatang kara." Jelasnya yang membuat kami semuah kaget.

Kami terdiam cukup lama sampai Shiroi melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku tidak punya keluarga dekat dan selama ini aku tinggal diapartemen dikota sebelah, aku kesini karena ada janji dengan seseorang jadi aku putuskan untuk kemari, tapi setiap aku menunggunya orang itu tidak pernah datang, bahkan sekedar untuk mengirim suratpun tak pernah."

Aku berpikir nasibnya malang sekali, dan tunggu kenapa dia tidak menelphon saja, setidaknya dia bisa mengingatkannyakan.

"Ano, kenapa kau tidak mencoba menelphonnya saja Shiroi-san, kan kau bisa mengingatkannya tentang janji itu?." Seolah dapat membaca pikiranku Tetsuya melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama persis dengan jalan pikiranku.

Dia tersenyum sedih dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak punya nomer telphonnya."

"Ini akan susah-nodayo, karena kau sendiri tidak punya nomer telphonya." Komentar Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Bagaimana dengan alamat rumahnya?, apa kau punya?." Tanya Takao dengan antusias.

"Aku punya alamat rumahnya, tapi aku tidak bisa kesana sendirian, bisahkah kalian menolongku?." Shiroi bertanya pada kami dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Menolong apa?." Tanya Kagami.

"Mengantarku pergi kerumahnya malam ini, karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Aku berpikir sejenak tidak ada salahnya kan kalau membantunya, toh tak ada ruginya. Aku memandang mereka berempat dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh mereka walau Midorima menganggukan kepalanya dengan ogah-ogahan (maklum dia tsunder).

"Baiklah kami akan membantumu." Jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Be-benarkah?."

"Ha'i, jadi bisakah kau tunjukan alamat rumahnya."

"Tentu, sebentar." Dia mengambil secarik kertas yang berada di sakunya lalu memberikannya padaku.

Aku membaca kertas itu baik-baik lalu mengambil ponselku dan mencarinya di google maps biar lebih cepat. Tak berapa lama lokasi itu ditemukan, ternyata tempatnya masih disekitar sini dan tak jauh dari pantai ini.

"Aku sudah menemukannya, lebih baik kita pergi kesana saja sekarang sebelum hari semakin malam." Usulku dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari mereka.

^.^

Kami meninggalkan area pantai dan pergi menuju lokasi yang ditunjukan oleh google maps. Melewati gang-gang besar sampai kecil hingga kami sampai ke sebuah rumah yang sederhana, bercat putih dan terdapat beberapa tanaman dan rumput liar disana seperti tidak terurus. Kami memencet bel rumah itu tapi tidak ada yang menyahutnya.

"Mungkin dia tidak ada dirumah." Komentar Takao.

"Dilihat dari kondisi rumahnya, sepertinya sudah ditinggal lama sekali-nodayo." Timpal Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kau benar Midorima-kun." Ucap Tetsuya yang membenarkan jawaban Midorima.

"Eh kalian sedang apa disini?." Tiba-tiba ada suara dibelakang kami.

Reflex kami semua menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang wanita paru baya sedang berdiri dibelakang kami dengan kantung belanja ditangannya.

"Etto kami mencari pemilik rumah ini." Jawabku.

"Oh apa kalian tidak tau ya kalau pemilik rumah ini sudah pindah sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu?."

"Eh…pindah?, kenapa?." Tanya Shiroi yang kaget dengan jawaban ibu itu.

"Aku dengar mereka pindah semenjak anak laki-laki mereka meninggal karena sakit, jadi mereka memutuskan pergi ke luar negri untuk melupakan kesedihan mereka, keluarga yang malang." Ibu itu memasang wajah sedihnya yang membuat kami semua terdiam terutama Shiroi yang memasang wajah sangat kaget.

"Ano, kira-kira anak keberapa yang meninggal itu?." Tanya Takao dan mendapat perhatian dari kami.

"Mereka cuma punya satu anak laki-laki, kalau tidak salah namanya Satoshi Chiba."

"Begitu ya, arigato bibi, kami permisi dulu." Ucapku sambil membungkukan badanku, lalu pergi dari rumah itu diikuti oleh mereka berlima yang mengekor dibelakang.

Kami berjalan dalam diam sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing, hingga aku mulai membuka suara.

"Terus apa yang harus kita lakukan Shiroi-san?."

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku cukup senang sudah mengetahui keadaannya, setidaknya aku tidak sendirian lagi?." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan membuatku heran dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Maksudmu?."

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, ne bisakah kalian mengantar kerumahku?."

"Tentu saja Shiroi-san." Jawab Tetsuya dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari kami berempat.

Kami menuju rumah yang terletak di bungkit dan melewati hutan yang sempat membuat pergelangan kakiku terluka karena terkena duri-duri dari rumput liar dihutan itu, hingga akhirnya kami sampai dirumah yang bergaya khas seperti rumah adat jepang dan tidak terawat dengan tanaman liar yang menjalar didinding dan taman mereka. Aku sempat mencium bau amis darah dari rumah itu. Kenapa wanita ini bisa betah ya tinggal ditempat seperti ini. Kami berhenti berjalan ketikah sampai didepan rumah itu lalu Shiroi berjalan didepan dan menghadap kekami berlima.

"Shiroi bukankah sebaiknya kau tidur dipenginapan-nodayo?." Ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Itu benar, tempat ini terlihat menakutkan, tidak baik seorang wanita sepertimu tidur sendirian disini." Komentar Kagami.

"Tidak apa-apa kok aku malah senang berada disini, lagipula aku tidak sendirian kok, arigatone karena sudah mau menolongku dan mengantarku sampai kerumah aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian semua terutama untukmu Nina-chan, arigato." Ucapnya sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Shiroi-san, kami senang membantumu." Jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ah kalau begitu sebagai ucapan terima kasih aku akan memberikan sesuatu padamu." Shiroi mengambil sesuatu di kantungnya dan mengambil sebuah batu berwarna putih bening berbentuk kotak persegi panjang dan ada bentuk seorang pria bermain trompet dengan anjing yang menari-nari disebelahnya sangat cantik, dia memberikannya padaku, karena tidak enak menolaknya akupun meneriamnya.

"Arigato." Aku tersenyum tulus ketikah menerima batu itu dan Shiroi juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi, aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi." Shiroi mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi kami berlima dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu rumah itu.

"Suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan seketikah tubuhnya menjadi transparan.

"Apa maksudmu Shiroi-san?." Belum sempat pertanyaanku terjawab Shiroi sudah menghilang dengan senyuman terakhir diwajahnya. Kami semua terdiam masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja kami lihat hingga Takao mulai buka suara.

"I-ini hanya mimpi benarkan, mana mungkin aku melihat orang yang tiba-tiba menghilang dengan cara seperti itu ha…ha…ha." Ucap Takao sambil tertawa garing dan membuat Kagami juga Midorima ikut-ikutan tertawa garing.

"Aku rasa tidak Takao-kun, kalau ini hanya mimpi aku tidak mungkin bisa merasakan dan memegang batu ini?, karena batu ini lumayan berat." Jawabku.

"Pukul aku, aku pasti sedang bermimpi." Komentar Kagami.

"Dengan senang hati kagami-kun." Aku memukul lengan Kagami cukup keras hingga dia mengerang kesakitan.

"I-ittei, Nina apa yang kau lakukan?." Omel Kagami yang sekarang sedang mengusap-usap lengannya yang sakit.

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang untuk memukulmu agar kau sadar."

"Ja-jadi ini bukan mimpi Nina-chan?, ini nyata?." Tanya Tetsuya yang melihatku dengan ekspresi horor.

"Yap bisa dibilang seperti itu, itu berarti Shiroi Yuki adalah salah satu anak pemilik rumah ini yang juga ikut terbunuh, mungkin dia berbohong agar kita mau membantunya, jika aku benar arwanya tidak tenang karena ada yang membuat janji dengannya tapi tidak ditepati juga, dan dia tidak tau kalau orang yang membuat janji dengannya juga sudah meninggal, ah itukah alasannya kenapa dia bilang bahwa dia tidak akan sendirian lagi, dan itulah kenapa aku tidak bisa menganalisa Shiroi karena dia adalah hantu, tapi aku heran kenapa aku bisa memegangnya ya?, e-eh kenapa dengan kalian?." Aku langsung panik ketikah melihat empat pemuda yang berada di dekatku pingsan setelah mendengar penjelasanku, mungkin mereka kaget dengan penjelasanku barusan. Aku menghela nafas dan mengambil ponselku untuk menelphon seseorang, karena aku tidak mungkin mengangkat mereka semua apalagi tubuh mereka lebih besar dariku. Setelah menunggu nada sambung akhirnya ada yang mengangkatnya.

"Halo Nina-chan ada apa?."

"Kiyoshi-senpai bisakah kau menolongku?."

"Eh tentu menolong apa?."

"Begini kau bawa Mitobe-senpai dan dua orang yang berbadan besar dari Shutoku ketempatku sekarang ya."

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, memang ada apa?, kenapa harus memanggil orang dari Shutoku?."

"Sudahlah nanti aku jelaskan ketikah senpai sudah sampai disini, oh ya aku sekarang berada didepan rumah kosong yang bisa kalian lihat dipenginapan itu."

"Oh disitu ya baiklah kami akan segera kesana."

"Ha'i, cepat kemari ya senpai."

Aku menutup telphon itu dan duduk dibatu tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, sedangkan Tetsuya, Kagami, Takao, dan Midorima masih pingsan dengan tidak elitnya didepan rumah itu. Tidak berapa lama kemudian sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Kiyoshi senpai dan beberapa orang yang suaranya sedikit familiyar dari jalan setapak yang ada didepanku, hingga muncullah Kiyoshi senpai dengan Mitobe senpai disebelahnya dan juga tampak dua senpai dari Shutoku dibelakang mereka yaitu Otsubo Taisuke dan Miyaji Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi senpai yang melihatku langsung menghampiriku diikuti dengan ketiga senpai yang mengekor dibelakang, merekapun kaget dengan keadaan keempat kouhai mereka yang pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

"Oi Nina-chan ada apa dengan mereka?, kenapa mereka semua tiduran ditempat seperti ini?." Tanya Kiyoshi senpai padaku.

"Mereka pingsan senpai, lebih baik kalian angkat mereka dan membawahnya ke penginapan, nanti akan aku jelaskan sambil jalan." Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Mereka segera menggendong kouhai mereka dipunggung, Kiyoshi senpai menggendong Kagami, Mitobe senpai menggendong Tetsuya, Otsubo senpai menggendong Midorima, sedangkan Miyaji senpai menggendong Takao. Kami pergi meninggalkan rumah itu dan diperjalanan aku menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja kami alami hingga kenapa mereka bisa pingsan seperti itu.

"Jadi kalian bertemu dengan wanita yanga bernama Shiroi Yuki dan menolongnya tanpa tau kalau sebenarnya dia adalah hantu penghuni rumah itu, dan ketikah kalian mengetahuinya mereka berempat pingsan karena syok?." Tanya Otsubo senpai yang mendapat anggukan kepala dariku.

"A-aku tidak menyangkah kalian akan bertemu hantu disini." Komentar Miyaji senpai sedikit ketakutan karena ceritaku.

"Mungkin itu wajar mengingat ini musim panas, biasanya musim panaskan identik dengan para hantu yang berkeliaran." Jawabku dengan wajah innocent yang membuat mereka merinding.

"Su-sudahlah lebih baik kita percepat jalannya, a-aku sudah mulai lelah." Ucap Kiyoshi senpai yang mendapat anggukan setujuh dari kami.

Sesampainya di penginapan, kami berpisah dan menuju kekamar masing-masing. Aku masuk kedalam kamar dan mendapat omelan Riko senpai karena tidak membantunya menyiapkan makan malam, setelah aku menceritakan alasannya pada Riko senpai yang juga didengarkan oleh Yuki dan Yumi, mereka cuma diam dan menatapku dengan wajah horor. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu mulai tidur karena badanku yang sangat capek. Sebelum aku memejamkan mataku, aku sempat mengambil batu pemberian dari Shiroi dari dalam tasku.

"Kau pasti sudah bahagia bertemu dengan orang yang sepesial untukmu, oyasumi Shiroi-san." Gumanku sambil tersenyum dan meletak kembali batu itu kedalam tas lalu mulai tidur.

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

Author: Disini ada sedikit unsur horor tapi gak terasa sama sekali ya.

Nina: Benar Author-san, seharusnya kau lebih menambah suasana horornya, misalnya menakuti mereka dengan wajah yang berlumuran darah gitu.

Author: Kalau itu saya tidak berani mengetiknya karena saya juga takut Nina-chan.

Kagami: Dasar Author penakut.

Author: Shiroi-chan bisakan anda menghantui Kagami-kun?.

Shiroi: Dengan senang hati Author-san *melayang mendekati Kagami*

Kagami: Ma-mau apa kau? *muka pucat*

Shiroi: Aku akan menghantuimu Kagami-kun bersiaplah khu…khu…khu

Kagami: Tidak menjauhlah dariku *lari dari kejaran Shiroi*

Author: Ha…ha…ha rasakan itu Kagami-kun, oh ya soal batu yang diberi Shiroi-chan itu sebenarnya saya punya batu seperti itu pemberian dari kouhai saya sebagai kenang-kenangan, karena bentuknya bagus jadi saya masukan saja kecerita, baiklah kita langsung saja menjawab review yang masuk Tetsu-kun.

Kuroko: Ha'i, yang pertama dari **LeoniaOtaku**

Arigato karena sudah mau membantu saya, dan kami berdua memang romantis kok *gandeng tangan Nina*

Nina: Tetsuya *blushing*

Kuroko: Ya ada apa Nina-chan?.

Nina: Bu-bukan apa-apa, selanjutnya dari **Yukii**

Ah kamu pasti mereview chapter pertama ya, di chapter itu memang banyak sekali kesalahan Author-san karena itu baru pertama kali Author-san membuat cerita, tapi tenang saja di chapter-chapter selanjutnya sudah diperbaiki, dan Author-san minta maaf kalau belum bisa memperbaiki chapter pertama soalnya dia malas.

Author: Tidak bukan begitu Nina-chan, saya tidak bisa memperbaikinya dikarenakan saya sekarang update lewat handphone jadi tidak bisa diedit, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen *bungkuk-bungkuk badan ala Sakurai* (Sakurai: Sumimasen, kenapa nama saya dibawa-bawa?.)

Yuki: Selanjutnya dari **YummydaNina**

Memang Author membuatnya seperti itu agar feelnya dapet, dan terima kasih karena sudah mereview.

Yumi: yang terakhir dari **Nakashima Aya**

Arigato karena sudah mau mendukung cerita ini, dan maaf jika tidak bisa update cepat.

Author: Saya minta maaf karena baru bisa update sekarang dikarenakan seminggu ini saya sedang semesteran dan juga di tambah dengan kegiatan saya sebagai pengurus BEM jadi baru bisa update, semoga kalian menikmati kelanjutan dari cerita ini.

Nina: Untuk terakhir kalinya **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

**.**

**Next Chapter**

**.**

"_Kaijo melawan Touou!."_

"_Ayo kita menonton pertandingan Inter-High."_

_._

"_Sepertinya Kaijo akan kesulitan."_

"_Apa maksudmu Nina?."_

_._

"_Bagaimana cara kalian mengalahkan Kaijo?."_

"_Eeh…de-dengan semangat?, desu."_

_**.**_

**Chapter 10: Kaijo Vs Touou**

**.**

"_Tekanan milik Aomine-kun sangat kuat, apa menurutmu Kise-kun akan menang Nina-chan?."_

"_Entahlah Tetsu, aku juga meragukannya."_


	10. Chapter 10: Kaijo Vs Touou

_**Flashback Chapter 9**_

_**Sesampainya di penginapan, kami berpisah dan menuju kekamar masing-masing. Aku masuk kedalam kamar dan mendapat omelan Riko senpai karena tidak membantunya menyiapkan makan malam, setelah aku menceritakan alasannya pada Riko senpai yang juga didengarkan oleh Yuki dan Yumi, mereka cuma diam dan menatapku dengan wajah horor. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu mulai tidur karena badanku yang sangat capek. Sebelum aku memejamkan mataku, aku sempat mengambil batu pemberian dari Shiroi di dalam tasku.**_

"_**Kau pasti sudah bahagia bertemu dengan orang yang sepesial untukmu, oyasumi Shiroi-san." Gumanku sambil tersenyum dan meletak kembali batu itu kedalam tas lalu mulai tidur.**_

**.**

**.**

**KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**KUROKO NO BASUKE: NINA STORY © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), alur mengikuti jalan cerita Kurobas yang asli hanya saja ada beberapa tambahan dari saya, dan juga cerita ini di ambil dari sudut pandang OC itu sendiri, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing)**

**Rate:T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10: Kaijo Vs Touou**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami training camp, dan juga menjadi akhir dari latihan neraka ini. Setelah latihan aku membereskan beberapa pakaianku selama training camp bersama dengan Riko senpai, Yuki, dan Yumi.

"Hachii." Tiba-tiba saja aku bersin dan itu membuat Riko senpai, Yuki, dan Yumi menoleh padaku.

"Kau kenapa Nina-chan?, sakit?." Yumi mendekat kearahku lalu memegang keningku.

"Eh kau agak demam Nina-chan." Ucapnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau demam di musim panas seperti ini Nina-chan?." Tanya Riko senpai yang sekarang berada disebelahku.

"Aku tidak tau, sepertinya setiap musim panas aku selalu kena demam, tahun kemarin juga seperti itu."

"Mattaku, kau bawa jaket?, biar tubuhmu tidak kedinginan." Tanya Yuki padaku.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bawa Yuki, tapi tenang saja nanti kalau kena cahaya matahari yang hangat juga tidak kedinginan kok, hachii." Ucapku yang sekali lagi bersin.

"Setidaknya minumlah obat Nina-chan."

"Ha'i Riko senpai, sepertinya aku membawa obatnya, nanti aku akan meminumnya."

"Bagus lebih baik kita segera selesaikan ini, kasian mereka menunggu diluar."

"Ha'i, Riko senpai." Ucap kami bertiga bersamaan.

Kami melanjutkan acara beres-beres kami yang sempat tertunda, setelah selesai kami segera pergi keluar menemui anggota yang lainnya dan berpisah dengan Yumi serta Yuki karena mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke Kyoto. Kami semua mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemilik penginapan itu kemudian mulai meninggalkan penginapan, aku sempat melihat kearah rumah Shiroi dan tersenyum walau aku tau aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Aah! Akhirnya hidup kembali!." Ucap Kogaine senpai disela-sela perjalanan kami.

"Berkali-kali kukira aku bakalan mati." Timpal Fukuda yang menampilakan wajah kelegahan.

"Aku mau cepat-cepat tidur dirumahku." Komentar Furihata.

Ya kira-kira seperti itulah ungkapan kebahagiaan setelah mereka melewati training camp yang seperti neraka itu, dan aku hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar komentar mereka.

"Hachii." Lagi-lagi aku bersin diwaktu yang tidak tepat.

"Nina-chan kau tidak apa-apa?." Tanya Tetsuya yang kebetulan berada disebelahku.

"Nina-chan agak sakit hari ini." Jelas Riko senpai

"Eh, kau bisa sakit juga ya?."

"Apa maksudmu Kagami-kun, aku juga manusia biasa." Omelku pada Kagami yang hanya dibalas cengiran olehnya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh keningku dan ternyata itu tangan Tetsuya, tapi wajahnya terlalu dekat hingga aku bisa merasak aroma vanilla dari tubuhnya.

"Badanmu panas Nina-chan, dan juga kau tampak kedinginan, apa kau tidak bawa jaket?." Tanya Tetsuya dengan wajah datarnya, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan kekhawatiran yang sangat dari matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak Tetsuya, ini kan musim panas jadi aku tidak tau kalau aku akan sakit."

Tetsuya mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, ternyata dia mengambil jaket jersey miliknya kemudian memakaikannya padaku.

"Pakailah, mungkin sedikit menghangatkanmu, tapi lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus padaku.

Wajahku tiba-tiba panas ketikah melihat senyumannya itu, aku hanya bisa menundukan wajahku kemudian menganggukannya sebagai jawaban, lalu memasang jaket itu dengan benar.

'Ternyata tubuh Tetsuya besar juga.' Pikirku yang heran dengan jaket pinjaman Tetsuya, karena jaket ini cukup besar, bahkan aku sampai sedikit menggulung lengannya karena kebesaran. Dan tentu saja jaketnya sangat hangat lalu ada aroma vanilla dari jaket ini. Wangi yang selalu bisa membuatku tenang.

Kami berjalan hingga sampai di persimpangan jalan. Aku langsung belok kekanan karena semalam Riko senpai bilang kalau kita akan melihat pertandingan Inter High sebelum pulang. Tapi sepertinya yang lainnya belum diberi tahu oleh Riko senpai dan mereka mengambil jalur kiri.

"Tunggu, kalian mau kemana?." Ucap Riko senpai yang membuat mereka semua berhenti berjalan.

"Eh, kestasiun kan?." Jawab Hyugga senpai.

"Kalian kira mengapa aku mengadakan training camp disini?, tahun ini turnamennya diadakan disini tau."

"Oh begitu rupanya." Izuki senpai mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya, dan mengecek jadwal pertandingan hari ini.

"Hari ini ada pertandingan babak perempat final, pertandingan antara…" Ucapnya terputus karena kaget dengan apa yang dibacanya.

"Kaijo melawan Touou!." Komentar Hyuuga senpai yang juga kaget dengan apa yang dibacanya dari handphone Izuki senpai.

"Benar, ayo kita menonton pertandingan Inter High." Ucap Riko senpai dengan semangat.

Kami akhirnya menuju terminal bus terdekat karena kami memutuskan untuk menaiki bus, itu karena mereka bilang lebih efisien dan murah. Untung saja bus yang kami naiki agak sepi jadi kami bisa duduk dimana saja. Aku memutuskan duduk bersama Tetsuya, sedangkan Kagami berada dibelakang kami. Aku langsung menyenderkan tubuhku dikursi karena kepalaku agak pusing.

"Kagami-kun." Panggil tetsuya pada Kagami yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Apaan sih?." Jawab Kagami.

"Sebelum kita pergi, Midorima-kun memberiku pesan."

"Hah?."

"Dia bilang, 'kau tidak perlu berterima kasih atas tindakanku, yang dia lakukan hanya melompat-lompat seperti kutu, aku memberikannya pelajaran karena dia terlalu bodoh-nodayo'."

Seketikah muncullah beberapa perempatan diwajah Kagami, dan dia sepertinya tampak sangat kesal.

"Si keparat itu…"

"Lalu, 'jangan kalah sebelum aku mengalahkanmu', sepertinya dia mau bilang begitu." Lanjut Tetsuya.

"Hah, mana mungkin aku kalah bodoh, katakan itu padanya." Jawab Kagami dengan senyuman atau mungkin seringai di wajahnya.

^.^

Kami akhirnya sampai distadion dan masuk kedalamnya. Ternyata stadionya cukup besar ya dan tentu saja sangat ramai.

"Hebat, jadi ini Inter High?." Komentar Kogaine senpai yang kagum dengan ramainya stadion ini.

"Memang sangat ramai ya." Ucapku sambil melihat-lihat disekitarku.

"Pelatih, kapan pertandingannya dimulai?." Tanya Hyuuga senpai pada Riko senpai yang kebetulan berada disampingnya.

"Setelah pertandingan ini, berarti sebentar lagi." Jawabnya yang sekarang sedang membaca jadwal pertandingan di handphonenya.

Kagami mendekat kearah kami dan bertanya pada Tetsuya yang kebetulan berada disebelahku.

"Kuroko, menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?." Kuroko menoleh pada Kagami sejenak lalu kembali fokus pada lapangan didepannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dua pemain starter Kiseki No Sedai saling berhadapan, hanya saja…"

"Eh?, hanya saja apa?."

"Kise-kun mulai bermain basket karena mengagumi Aomine-kun, mereka dulu sering sekali bertanding one on one, tapi Kise-kun sama sekali belum pernah menang." Lanjutku yang mendapat tatapan kaget dari Tetsuya dan Kagami, eh kenapa Tetsuya juga kaget?.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?."

"Dari mana kau tau kalau Kise-kun mulai bermain basket karena mengagumi Aomine-kun, bukankah waktu kau pertama kali masuk Kise-kun sudah menjadi tim regular?."

"Oww soal itu, Kise-kun pernah sekali menceritakannya padaku."

*Flashback*

Aku membereskan beberapa barangku karena tugasku sudah selesai, sebenarnya latihan hari ini dibubarkan lebih awal karena pelatih ada urusan, tapi aku baru pulang menjelang malam karena harus menyusun jadwal latihan mereka, aku berjalan keluar gym dan melewati lapangan basket untuk latihan tim regular. Aku kaget karena masih ada suara pantulan bola dari dalam gym itu, aku menghentikan langkahku dan mengintip kearah lapangan basket itu. Aku melihat seorang bersurai kuning salah satu dari anggota Kiseki No Sedai yaitu Kise Ryota. Tapi sedang apa dia disini?, bukannya latihan sudah selesai ya?. Karena aku penasaran aku mencoba mendekatinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Kise-kun." Tanyaku yang sukses membuat Kise kaget.

"Uwaaa Ninacchi kau membuatku kaget-ssu."

"Itu karena Kise-kun terlalu fokus pada latihan." Jawabku dengan wajah yang innocent.

"Eh benarkah?."

"Jadi sedang apa kau disini, bukannya sekarang waktunya pulang?."

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit latihan, tapi sepertinya segini sudah cukup, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama-sama biar aku yang mengantarmu, lagipula tidak baik cewek pulang sedirian-ssu." Tawar Kise sambil menunjukan senyum yang dapat melelehkan cewek-cewek biasa disekitarnya terutama fansnya, tapi karena aku bukan cewek biasa jadi aku menanggapinya dengan wajah datarku, karena jujur aku tidak suka melihat senyum yang dipaksakan seperti itu.

"Terserah kau saja, lebih baik cepat ganti baju, aku akan menunggumu diluar." Jawabku lalu mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar, sedangkan kise masuk kedalam ruang ganti cowok.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit Kise keluar dengan memakai seragam SMP Teiko, dan berjalan kearahku.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Ninacchi, ayo kita pulang-ssu." Ucap Kise yang masih memasang senyum seperti tadi.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan mulai berjalan bersama Kise yang berada di sebelah kananku. Selama perjalanan kami sempat diam karena aku bukan tipe orang yang pandai bicara, melihat suasana yang canggung itu Kise mulai membuka suaranya.

"Etto kenapa Ninacchi baru pulang?, bukannya latihan sudah dibubarkan dari tadi ya?, apa kau sengaja menungguku dan pulang bersama ku-ssu?." Tanya Kise yang sedikit menggodaku. Seketikah aku langsung menatap tajam pada Kise dan hanya dibalas cengiran bodoh darinya.

"Kau salah besar Kise-kun, aku baru pulang karena disuruh Akashi-kun menyusun jadwal latihan kalian, karena harus diserahkan besok pagi jadi aku kerjakan saja sekarang disekolah, mumpung latihan dibubarkan lebih awal."

"Oww jadi begitu ya-ssu, Ninacchi rajin sekali ya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Kise-kun tolong hentikan senyum bodoh itu, aku bukan penggemarmu jadi jangan berikan senyuman untuk penggemarmu padaku, karena itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh." Komentarku masih dengan wajah datarku.

Sejenak Kise-kun terdiam dan senyuman bodoh itu hilang, tapi di gantikan dengan wajah kaget dari sisurai kuning itu.

"Kenapa kau menyebutnya senyuman bodoh-ssu?."

"Habisnya kau tersenyum tidak tulus seperti terlalu dipaksakan."

"Begitu ya, kau wanita pertama yang bicara seperti itu-ssu, biasanya wanita-wanita termasuk fansku pasti akan suka kalau aku tersenyum seperti itu."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan fansmu yang gila itu."

"Hehehe… ternyata benar kata Kurokocchi kau itu wanita yang unik-ssu." Ucap Kise sambil tertawa kecil dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia tertawa tanpa dipaksakan seperti tadi.

"Ne Kise-kun, kenapa kau memilih masuk tim basket, bukannya masih banyak klub lain yang lebih mudah dipelajari?."

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu Ninacchi?."

"Aku hanya heran, karena tim basket regular apalagi tim basket Teiko ini cukup keras untukmu, ditambah lagi dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai model, bukannya masuk kedalam tim basket akan menyita waktu bekerjamu?."

Kise tersenyum tipis dan melihat keatas, setelah itu baru menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku masuk tim basket karena basket termasuk permainan yang cukup sulit, dan cukup menantang, lagipula aku ikut tim basket karena aku mengagumi seseorang-ssu."

"Mengagumi seseorang?, siapa?."

"Ah dia adalah Aominecchi."

"Kenapa kau mengagumi makhluk hitam satu itu?."

"Kau jahat sekali Ninacchi memanggil Aominecchi seperti itu-ssu, tapi memang sih dia itu hitam hehehehe."

"Sudahlah jawab saja pertanyaanku Kise-kun."

"Baiklah, aku mengaguminya karena dia yang pertama kali membuat aku suka dengan basket-ssu, dulu sebelum aku mengenal basket aku sering gonta-ganti klub karena terlalu mudah dipelajari dan tidak ada yang bisa jadi lawanku hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Aominecchi yang sangat sulit aku tiru juga sangat sulit aku kalahkan, karena itu aku menyukai basket karena ada lawan yang membuatku semangat untuk terus berlatih-ssu."

"Jadi begitu ya, memang sih kemampuan Aomine-kun itu bisa dibilang hebat, tapi aku yakin suatu hari kau bisa meniru gerakannya, hanya saja mungkin kau harus menghilangkan keraguanmu itu Kise-kun."

"Maksudmu?."

"Seorang pengagum tidak akan membuat orang yang dikaguminya kalah dari dirinya."

*End Flashback*

"Begitu ya, pantas kau tau alasan Kise-kun, menyukai basket." Komentar Tetsuya begitu aku selesai mengakhiri ceritaku.

Sekarang kami telah duduk di bangku penonton, aku berada di sebelah kanan Tetsuya sedangkan Kagami berada disebelahku. Para pemain Touou dan Kaijo mulai masuk ke lapangan diiringi sorak dari penonton. Terlihat disana Kise mendekati Aomine, sepertinya dia sedang mengucapkan sesuatu. Para kapten dari kedua tim sudah berjabat tangan dan itu artinya perandingan akan segera dimulai. Bola sudah dilempar dan dua pemain dari Touou dan Kaijo melompat tapi bola berhasil didapatkan oleh Tim Kaijo, bola didribel oleh kapten Kaijo yang aku ketahui bernama Kasamatsu Yukio tapi di hadang oleh Imayoshi. Kasamatsu langsung mengoper pada Kise yang berhasil di tangkap dengan mulus olehnya, sayangnya dia langsung dihadang oleh Aomine. Kise mencoba mengecoh Aomine dan dia berhasil lolos, tapi dengan cepat Aomine mendorong bola itu dari belakang dan bola itu berhasil diambil Imayoshi. Diapun mendribel bola sampai di wilayah Kaijo lalu mengopernya pada Wakamatsu, ketikah dia ingin menembak, dia langsung di hadang oleh salah satu pemain Kaijo yang aku ketahui bernama Kobori, melihat Sakurai yang berada di depannya kosong, dia langsung mengoper padanya dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Sakurai, dengan cepat dia menembak Three poin, tiba-tiba saja pemain dari Kaijo yang aku ketahui bernama Hayakawa berlari kearah ring seperti akan melakukan reborn, tapi aku yakin lemparan Sakurai akan masuk, dan dugaanku benar tembakan Sakurai masuk. Angka pertama berhasil direbut oleh Touou.

"Menarik." Gumanku sambil menopang daguku dengan tangan kananku.

Pertandingan di lanjutkan dan lagi-lagi bola dioper kearah Kise.

"Apa?, Kise-kun Lagi?." Komentar Riko senpai.

"Aku rasa mereka percaya dengan Kise-kun, karena itu mereka sering mengoperkan padanya." Jawabku.

Setelah mendapatkan bola itu Kise langsung dihadang oleh Aomine, tapi dengan cepat Kise melompat dan akan melakukan three poin, gerakannya itu mirip dengan gerakan Sakurai. Kise melempar bola itu, tapi tiba-tiba Aomine melompat dan dapat menyentuh bolannya, tentu saja itu membuat akurasi bola itu berkurang hingga harus melakukan rebound. Bola kembali dikuasai oleh Touou dan sekarang sedang dipegang oleh Imayoshi, dia pun mendribel bola menuju ke wilayah Kaijo tapi dengan cepat Kasamatsu mengambil bola tersebut dari tangan Imayoshi, dia langsung menembak three poin dan masuk, skorpun menjadi seri 3-3.

"Kasamatsu Yukio dia benar-benar pantas menjadi kapten, auranya benar-benar menunjukan kalau dia seorang kapten." Gumanku yang sayangnya didengar oleh Kagami dan Tetsuya yang berada disebelahku.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu Nina?." Tanya kagami padaku.

"Ya kau tau sebagai seorang kapten kau dituntut untuk selalu berkepala dingin disetiap situasi apapun dan memberi semangat pada pemain lainnya, benarkan Hyuuga senpai?." Tanyaku pada Hyuuga senpai yang kebetulan berada di depanku.

"Tentu saja, karena itu sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa jadi kapten Kagami, jika kau tidak bisa menurunkan emosimu." Komentar Hyuuga senpai sarkastik yang membuat Kagami sedikit kesal dan aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

Permainan di lanjutkan terlihat Aomine memegang bola dengan Kise yang menjaganya, dia mulai mendribel bola, mencoba mengecoh Kise dan mengambil celah dengan kemampuan agilitynya gerakannya sangat cepat, dia berhasil keluar dari hadangan Kise tapi belum sempat dia mendribel bola ke wilayah Kaijo, Kise kembali menghadangnya. Tiba-tiba Aomine mundur kebelakang dan melakukan formeless shot, Kise melompat mencoba menghadang tembakannya itu dan berhasil.

'Akankah tetap bertahan seperti ini?, apakah kau bisa mengalahkannya Kise-kun?.' Batinku.

^.^

Pertandingan dilanjutkan dengan Kasamatsu yang membawa bola dan dihadang oleh Imayoshi, sepertinya dia sedang berpikir akan mengoper atau tidak, jika prediksiku benar karena sekarang semua pemain Kaijo sedang dijaga oleh pemain Touou, mungkin dia akan melakukan fake dan mencoba menerobos pertahanan Imayoshi. Yang aku khawatirkan disini adalah Momoi, dia pasti sudah menduga kejadian tersebut. Dan benar saja sesuai prediksiku Kasamatsu melakukan fake dengan cara akan melakukan pass pada pemain Kaijo yang aku ketahui bernama Moriyama tapi tidak jadi lalu dia melakukan drive dan melewati Imayoshi, sayangnya dia kembali dihadang oleh Imayoshi karena Imayoshi sudah tau apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Sudah aku duga pasti gagal." Gumanku.

Tiba-tiba Kasamatsu melakukan trun around lalu melakukan fade away, tapi sepertinya Imayoshi juga sudah membaca gerakannya, Imayoshi melompat sebelum Kasamatsu menembakan bolanya. Kasamatsu tetap melompat tapi lompatnya sangat cepat, walau Imayoshi sudah melompat lebih dulu tapi tetap tidak terkejar, Kasamatsu melempar bolanya tapi sedikit terkena ujung jari Imayoshi yang membuat akurasi tembakannya berkurang dan terpaksa melakukan rebound, Hayakawa berlari kearah ring dan berhasil melakukan offense rebound, dia lalu mengoper pada Moriyama yang berada disebelahnya, dengan cepat dia menembakkan bolanya dan masuk, quarter pertamapun berakhir dengan score sementara 18 untuk Kaijo dan 13 untuk Touou.

"Kaijo benar-benar merebut aliran permainan ya?." Komentar Riko senpai.

"Jangan-jangan Aomine sedang menahan diri lagi, ya?." Komentar kagami.

"Tidak, kurasa dia bermain dengan serius, mungkin kali ini Kise-kun lah yang lebih unggul." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Aomine-kun akan semakin kuat, dan aku yakin bukan hanya itu saja kemampuannya." Komentarku.

"Apa maksudmu Nina?."

"Kau taukan Kagami-kun, kalau Aomine-kun akan semakin kuat jika lawannya juga semakin kuat, tapi aku agak setuju denganmu, mungkin Aomine-kun sedikit menahan dirinya."

"Tapi aku lumayan terkejut karena Kaijo berhasil memimpin." Komentar Hyuuga senpai yang mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari kami.

"Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?." Tanya Kiyoshi senpai pada para pemain yang mendapatkan perhatian dari kami.

"Bagaimana cara kalian mengalahkan Kaijo?." Lanjut Kiyoshi senpai yang memberi tatapan selidik pada mereka.

"Ya aku juga mempertanyakannya, bagaimana bisa kalian mengalahkan tim yang lumayan kuat ini?." Tanyaku pada mereka yang mendapat tatapan kaget dari mereka.

"Eeh… de-dengan semangat desu." Jawab Kagami yang membuatku sweetdrop.

Quarter kedua dilanjutkan dengan Imayoshi mendribel bola dan dijaga oleh Kasamatsu, tapi aliran permainan mereka sangat tenang dan tidak terkesan terburu-buru, sepertinya ada yang direncanakan Imayoshi. Dia mengoper pada Sakurai yang kebetulan dijaga Moriyama, melihat pemain Touou yang kuketahui bernama Susa bebas, dia langsung mengoper padanya dan dioper kembali pada Imayoshi yang berhasil keluar dari penjagaan Kasamatsu, dia mendribel bola sampai wilayah kaijo dan akan melakukan shot tapi berhasil dihadang oleh Moriyama, Imayoshi yang melihat Wakamatsu berada di belakang Moriyama langsung mengganti shot menjadi pass dan berhasil ditangkap olehnya. Wakamatsu menembak bolanya dan masuk, angka pertama di quarter kedua berhasil direbut Touou. Pertandingan dilanjutkan dengan Kasamatsu yang mendribel bola tapi lagi-lagi dijaga oleh Imayoshi. Kasamatsupun mengoper pada Kise yang berhasil diterima dengan baik oleh Kise tapi dengan cepat dihadang oleh Aomine, tekanan yang diberikan Aomine sangat kuat, bahkan aku juga bisa merasakan tekanan itu. Kise mencoba mengecoh Aomine tapi dengan cepat Aomine dapat mengambil bola itu, Aomine yang berhasil merebut bola itu sekarang mencoba mengecoh penjagaan Kise dan berhasil melewatinya. Ketikah dia sampai diwilayah Kaijo, Aomine melompat bermaksud untuk melakukan shoot tapi di hadang oleh Kobori, hanya saja Kobori melakukan foul karena mendorong Aomine, tapi bukan Aomine jika dia tidak bisa menembak dari segala arah, begitu dia hampir jatuh, dia langsung melempar bola itu dan masuk kedalam ring. Karena Kobori melakukan foul, Aomine diberi satu kesempatan menembak yang tentu saja berhasil dilakukan dengan baik oleh Aomine, hasil sementara seri untuk kedua tim.

"Tekanan milik Aomine-kun sangat kuat, apa menurutmu Kise-kun akan menang Nina-chan?." Tanya Tetsuya padaku.

"Entahlah Tetsu, aku juga meragukannya."

"Sepertinya ini akan sangat sulit untuk Kise." Komentar Kagami yang mendengarkan sedikit obrolan kami.

"Tapi jika dia menemukan suatu cara untuk mengalahkannya, aku yakin dia bisa."

Pertandingan di lanjutkan dan lagi-lagi bola dioper kepada Kise, sepertinya mereka benar-benar mempercayakannya pada Kise dan tentu saja Kise langsung dihadang oleh Aomine, Kise melakukan trun around lalu melakukan fade away gerakan yang meniru teknik milik Kasamatsu. Kise menebakkan bolanya tapi berhasil digagalkan oleh Aomine. Melihat Kaijo sedikit kesulitan sepertinya, pelatih Kaijo melakukan time out disaat yang tepat.

"Hachii." Ah lagi-lagi aku bersin-bersin.

Segera aku mengambil tisu yang berada ditasku dan mengusapkannya pada hidungku, apa daya tahan tubuhku lemah ya, bisa-bisanya musim panas kena demam kayak gini. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di pundak Tetsuya hingga membuat Tetsuya agak kaget karena dari tadi fokus kelapangan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Nina-chan, apa perlu aku mengantarmu pulang dulu?." Tawar Tetsuya padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Tetsuya aku hanya sedikit pusing jadi biarkan aku seperti ini dulu, lagipula aku masih ingin melihat perandingan ini."

"Kau tidak minum obat Nina?."

"Aku sudah minum obat sebelum berangkat tadi Kagami-kun."

"Kau ini aneh ya, musim panas seperti ini malah demam."

"Entahlah tapi sepertinya tiap musim panas aku selalu demam, bahkan waktu kita training camp musim panas dulu bersama Kiseki No Sedai aku juga sempat sakit, kau masih ingatkan Tetsuya."

"Oh yang waktu itu ya, aku masih ingat kok, malah semua anggota panik ketikah tau kau terkena demam."

"Benar, dan yang paling berisik itu Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun, mereka membuatku sakit kepala setiap mendengar ocehan mereka yang tidak ada hentinya, untung saja waktu itu ada Akashi-kun yang langsung menenangkan Kise-kun dan juga Aomine-kun dengan perintah absolutnya, kalau tidak bisa tambah parah sakitku ini, ya dan juga aku berterima kasih padamu Tetsuya karena mau menjagaku."

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Tetsuya sambil mengelus rambutku.

Aku melihat kearah pemain lainnya yang sekarang menatap Tetsuya seolah berkata mati-saja-kau-Kuroko, dan itu membuatku sweetdrop.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan kembali dengan bola sekarang dipegang oleh tim Kaijo, Kasamatsu memberi arahan pada pemain lainnya, dan juga dia seperti merencanakan sesuatu. Apa ini mungkin gara-gara perkataan Kise pada pelatihnya ya?. Walaupun aku tadi seperti tidak memperhatikan mereka waktu time out tapi sebenarnya aku sangat memperhatikannya dan terkesan fokus, jika tidak diperhatikan dengan seksama tidak ada yang tau kalau aku melihat tingkah Kise dan Aomine. Moriyama mendribel bola dan dijaga oleh Sakurai diapun mengoper pada Kobori kemudian mengopernya pada Kise dan tentu saja Kise dijaga oleh Aomine. Kisepun tampak berpikir, apa mungkin dia mau mengecoh Aomine seperti sebelumnya?, jika dia melakukannya akan sama saja seperti tadi, pasti akan langsung dihadang oleh Aomine. Bukannya mengecoh Kise malah mengoperkannya pada Hayakawa sontak itu membuat kami semua kaget karena Kise menghindari one on one dengan Aomine.

'Kise-kun apa kau sudah menyerah?, tidak sepertinya memang ada yang direncanakan oleh mereka.' Batinku yang masih tetap fokus kepertandingan walau kepalaku masih menyender di bahu Tetsuya.

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

Author: Yosh… pertandingan antara Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun sudah muncul.

Nina: Kenapa kau membuatku demam Author-san.

Kuroko: Iya kasian kan Nina-chan.

Author: Tenang saja, saya membuat anda demam karena ada alasannya, chapter depan pasti tau alasannya apa.

Nina: Terserah kau saja lah Author-san, kita buka sesi jawab review saja.

Author: Ha'i Kagami-kun tolong ya

Kagami: Pertama dari **Akaisora Hikari**

Kalau itu sudah di bilang kalau Author kita ini penakut jadi tidak bisa menulis cerita yang benar-benar horor. Tapi terima kasih karena sudah mereview.

Nina: Selanjutnya dari **LeoniaOtaku**

Eh tapi aku suka dengan sifat ini *pasang wajah innocent*, hmm mau pinjam sifatku boleh tapi harus bayar dulu *pasang muka preman yang lagi malak*.

Author: Nina-chan tidak baik seperti itu, maafkan kelakukan Nina-chan dia hanya bercanda kok, dan terima kasih karena sudah mereview, baiklah karena hari ini hanya dua yang mereview, kita tutup sampai sini saja.

Kuroko: untuk terakhir kalinya **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

**.**

**Next Chapter**

**.**

"_Aku ingin keluar sebentar, sekalian mau mengajak Nigou jalan-jalan, sepertinya dia bosan didalam tas terus."_

"_Baiklah hati-hati ya Nina-chan."_

_._

"_Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?."_

"_Eh, taruhan apa-ssu?."_

_._

"_Empat Foul, sepertinya Aomine tidak akan bisa bermain bebas lagi."_

"_Aku tidak yakin Kagami-kun, dia bukan tipe orang yang akan mengendurkan serangannya, hanya karena masalah ini."_

_._

**Chapter 11: Taruhan**

_._

"_Kise-kun berhasil meniru gerakan Aomine-kun."_

"_Sepertinya keraguhannya sudah mulai hilang."_


End file.
